


Fresh Changes

by AmandaBaker852



Series: A Fresh McCoy Romance [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Angst, Developing Relationship, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Friendship, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 46,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaBaker852/pseuds/AmandaBaker852
Summary: What will happen between S’nell and Doctor McCoy now that they are both on Earth? This story is a sequel to Fresh Developments. McCoy/OC. WARNING: Contains mature content.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a disclaimer that Star Trek belongs to CBS and Paramount not me. No copyright infringement is intended with this work.  
>  **This is a warning that this story contains strong language and sexual content. ******

Chapter One 

Stardate 2271.188

McCoy reached to place a palm print on the control panel beside the front door of his quarters when he heard someone clear their throat. He turned around at the sound. S’nell stood opposite his door with a duffle bag in one hand.

“S’nell, good to see you.” McCoy replied as he walked closer to her.

“Likewise Leonard.” S’nell stated as she placed one hand on his neck. Both of his arms wrapped firmly around her waist. 

“My bedroom. Now.” McCoy insisted as he leaned over to whisper close to her ear. He’d waited five long years for this and he didn’t want to wait any longer.

“Yes.” S’nell quietly agreed as they separated slightly and she took his hand. They were swiftly inside his quarters a few moments later. They both took off their coats and shoes and placed them in the front closet. S’nell set her duffle bag aside. Then she turned and walked closer to him. 

“So how do you want to start this? With a kiss I hope.” McCoy wondered. In response S’nell shoved him hard away from her and he stumbled back.

“What?” McCoy asked in surprise as he ducked at a punch aimed at his face a moment later.

“Fight back Leonard. Or do you not want me?” S’nell challenged. McCoy realized that this sudden physical aggression was S’nell starting their sexual relationship the Andorian way.

“I want you but I don’t want to hurt you.” McCoy explained as he moved to avoid a kick directed at his waist.

“Oh I don’t think there’s any chance of that.” S’nell replied. The next moment she had kicked behind both his knees which sent him to the floor. Once he rose to his feet McCoy began to fight with her. But he was no match for S’nell in hand to hand combat and so she soon had him pinned to the wall with his arms by his head. 

“Do you accept my being in control this time Leonard?” she demanded as she looked up into his eyes.

“Yes.” he agreed. S’nell grabbed him by his arms and led him inside the bedroom.

“Computer lock main bedroom door.” S’nell ordered once they were both inside the room.

“Affirmative.” the computer replied. Finally, thought McCoy as he rapidly removed his clothing. At the same time S’nell swiftly took off her clothing and dropped it on the floor. They gazed at each other for a long moment.

“Are you in any pain from me hitting you? Do you require your med kit?” S’nell wondered. McCoy glanced down his body. He had a few bruises but nothing felt sore. 

“No, I’m not in any pain.” said McCoy.

“Good.” S’nell said as they moved to the bed and McCoy lay down on his back.

“What are you doing?” he wondered as S’nell began to stroke his feet. 

“I intend to find all of your erogenous zones tonight.” she explained as she caressed his ankles.

“So you wanna go slow this time huh?” McCoy remarked. She paused and looked up at him.

“Is that a problem Leonard?” she asked.

“Not at all.” McCoy assured her. As eager as he was to be with S’nell, he also wanted to find out what she liked in bed. 

S’nell nodded then continued to move both of her hands slowly up the front of his body. He moaned when she ran a hand down his shaft and then back up the underside. S’nell didn’t linger over that area of his body as her hands moved to his hips. He gasped when she caressed his nipples with her fingers. She paused there for a moment before she moved to his shoulders then down his arms. When she took his hands she gave them a gentle squeeze of her fingers. He squeezed back. 

“Turn over onto your stomach Leonard.” S’nell said as she released his hands. McCoy did so. Her slow mapping of his body continued except for his ass which she avoided touching. Finally S’nell ran a hand through his hair then removed both of her hands from his body.

“It’s your turn to touch me now Leonard. I’ll turn onto my back first. Don’t touch my behind.” she stated then lay back on the bed.

“OK.” McCoy stated as he moved to kneel beside her. The body temperature of an Andorian was higher then a Human so her skin felt very warm under his hands. McCoy paused for a moment as he looked down at S’nell’s entrance between her hips. 

“I may not fit entirely inside you will I?” he realized. McCoy knew that Andorian men were generally shorter and wider then Human men. 

“Perhaps not. But if you go slowly then it will be fine.” S’nell assured him.

“I’d still like to prepare you with my fingers first.” McCoy decided. 

“Go ahead.” she agreed. 

“Enough.” she soon gasped. McCoy carefully drew his fingers out of her then cleaned them off in his mouth. Then he began to move both of his hands up her torso. He leaned down and took her right nipple into his mouth and sucked gently. By the time he had done the same to her left nipple S’nell had begun to pant rapidly.

“Are you OK?” he asked.

“Yes. Just give me a moment.” S’nell panted.

“Sure. But we aren’t done yet though.” McCoy said.

‘“Glad to hear it. Please continue.” S’nell stated a moment later.

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” McCoy responded as he moved his mouth up her body. McCoy stopped when S’nell gave a long sigh when his mouth hit the junction of her neck and right shoulder. He gradually moved his lips to the other side of her neck. 

“Roll onto your back S’nell.” he instructed her a moment later as he raised his torso away from her. She swiftly did so. Once again McCoy began to tenderly explore her body. He began with her feet then moved his hands up her legs. His fingers stroked over the back of her knees which caused S’nell’s breath to hitch. He avoided her ass as requested then let his fingers trail firmly up her spine as he moved his hands closer to her shoulder blades. He paused there for a moment. There was an oval shaped nerve cluster known as the gelanni which was just below S’nell’s shoulder blades in the middle of her back. McCoy put one hand on her shoulder blade and lightly traced the fingers of his other hand over the gelanni. 

“Be more firm.” she told him. When he did so S’nell moaned loudly and arched her back toward his fingers. 

“Stop!” she suddenly cried a short time later. McCoy pulled his hand away abruptly.

“What?” he wondered.

“I think we’ve had enough foreplay. Sit up straight.” she insisted. He eagerly nodded and sat up in bed. S’nell straddled his pelvis. He placed his hands on her waist while her hands went to his shoulders.

“Under no circumstances are you to thrust because that will hurt me. Do you understand?” S’nell insisted.

“Yes. How else do you want to continue?” McCoy wondered. 

“Have you ever heard of the practice of pompoir?” S’nell asked him. He raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, but I thought that was difficult for women to do.” McCoy recalled.

“Perhaps it is for a Human woman. But Andorian women are trained in the technique in preparation for marriage.” S’nell explained. He opened his mouth to reply and she laid a hand over his lips.

“I could explain but I suspect you wish to instead experience it for yourself.” S’nell remarked. He nodded in agreement. A moment later S’nell slowly moved down onto him. Although he didn’t fit entirely inside her, she was hot and slick which felt amazing. S’nell took a deep breath before she wrapped both her arms and legs tightly around his body. A moment later she began a series of rhythmic and rippling pulses around his erection. McCoy closed his eyes and concentrated on the sensation of S’nell’s body against and around him. His heart pounded and sweat dripped off his body as she drove him higher. 

“My God. So good.” he encouraged S’nell as his hands tightened around her waist. Although he’d never been this still during sex before, he didn’t want to move and hurt S’nell, McCoy thought.

“Close.” McCoy panted when he sensed his approaching orgasm. S’nell caressed both of his shoulder blades firmly which sent him over the edge. McCoy moaned as he climaxed. The anticipation of this moment paled in comparison to the reality as S’nell milked him until he was spent. When S’nell slowly separated their bodies he opened his eyes. She lay on the bed on her side with her head in her hand. He moved alongside S’nell and placed one hand on her arm and his other hand on her lower back. S’nell laid a hand on his chest as they both waited for their breathing to return to normal.

“Well that was definitely worth the wait.” McCoy reflected. 

“I’m satisfied too Leonard.” S’nell replied. He raised an eyebrow.

“Are you sure?” McCoy wondered.

“You know that an Andorian zhen never orgasms during vaginal sex. But I don’t just have sex for my own pleasure.” S’nell explained. 

“Speaking of orgasms should I return the favour for you now S’nell?” McCoy offered.

“You can do that later. Right now I’d rather just lay here in bed with you.” S’nell stated.

“All right. Come closer please.” McCoy requested. S’nell shifted in the bed and he pulled her closer into his body with an arm around her back. In turn she wrapped an arm around his back and rested her head on his shoulder. McCoy pulled up the blanket around them both and felt himself relax. Lulled by the warmth of her body alongside his own McCoy swiftly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

The next morning as she began to wake up S’nell became aware of two sensations. The first sensation was the body of Leonard behind her. At some point in the night they had shifted positions in the bed so that her back faced his chest. But the second sensation was more unexpected. His erection was nestled against her behind. Before she could think to move Leonard began to rock his hips against her. She froze but he didn’t stop so she scrambled out of the bed.

“What do you think you were doing? How dare you touch me in such a manner! If you ever do that again then I will charge you to the fullest extent of the law. I will not be with a man who hurts me in any way. Explain to me exactly why you thought this would be acceptable or I’m leaving right now. Don’t think I’ll accept an insincere apology either. In future I expect you to use the brain between your ears rather then the one between your legs.” S’nell snarled as she paced. There was a long silence in the room which made S’nell realize that in her agitation she had spoken in Andorii not English. S’nell turned to see Leonard who now sat up in bed with the blanket around his waist.

“I didn’t understand any of that but it’s clear that I’ve pissed you off. What did I do S’nell?” he wondered.

“Right, you don’t understand Andorii. Though you were correct that you had angered me.” S’nell stated. As she saw Leonard’s continued incomprehension S’nell sighed and felt some of her anger die.

“Perhaps I should start from the beginning.” S’nell said. She took a deep breath as she sat back down at the foot of the bed and faced away from Leonard before she continued talking. 

“For an Andorian, any sex involving the behind is taboo because sex with that area of the body is too painful. In addition any groping and grabbing of the behind is seen as an invitation to a fight for an Andorian, not as a suggestive action as Humans see it. That action towards an Andorian is just as offensive as stroking our antenna which is why it is considered to be sexual assault under Andorian law. To put it in Human terms, grabbing the behind of an Andorian is equivalent to a man groping a woman’s breasts without her consent. In contrast, stroking the antenna of an Andorian is the equivalent to fondling someone else’s genitals without their consent. So when you rocked your hips against my behind just now that’s why I reacted the way that I did.” S’nell explained. 

“They did mention that in the Academy, but I had forgotten until now. I’m sorry S’nell. In future I’ll remember that both your ass and antenna are always off limits. If you do find we spoon again in bed then feel free to move away from me.” Leonard assured her. S’nell felt the last of her anger fade at the contrite tone in his voice and the sincere expression in his eyes.

“Your apology is accepted. If you will excuse me I need to use the bathroom.” she told him. S’nell rose and used the bathroom. Once she returned to the room Leonard left to use the bathroom. He looked at her closely once he returned to the bedroom.

“What is it?” S’nell wondered.

“I just wanted to know if there were any other Andorian sexual customs that I should know about. I don’t want to piss you off again or even worse hurt you S’nell.” he answered.

“Speaking of being hurt, how are your hips? I didn’t mean to mark so you strongly with my thighs last night.” asked S’nell. Leonard looked down at his hips where there was a large bruise around the area. He prodded the skin gently.

“Don’t worry about it. I know you’re stronger then me, but I also know that you won’t hurt me intentionally.” he told her.

“Good. To answer your question, Andorians have two different forms of sexual intimacy. The shelthreth is the Andorian word for the union between a bondgroup that is required for children. On the other hand, tezha is the Andorian term for sexual acts that are not for the purpose of conception. These include starting a fight for sex, kissing with the lips and the antenna, oral sex, and vaginal sex with only one man. But given that you are Human, I am willing to try other forms of sexual activity.” S’nell explained.

“Glad to hear it. But how much do you know about Human sexuality in the first place?” Leonard replied.

“I’m a scientist Leonard. As with anything else that I don’t understand, I researched it.” she told him. He raised an eyebrow.

“You did what?” he questioned.

“I wanted you to enjoy our sex life and so I researched male Human sexuality. You have my apologies if I have offended you by doing so.” S’nell replied.

“I’m not offended but I am surprised. Though on second thought I shouldn’t be. Perhaps I should have done the same though I figured my knowledge of Andorian anatomy would be enough. But if we communicate clearly then we should avoid misunderstandings about sex again. Computer what is the time?” Leonard said.

“The current time is 0754 hours.” the feminine voice of the computer informed them.

“Computer turn alarm off. It’s still pretty early. So we have time for me to make this up to you by giving you that orgasm I talked about last night.” Leonard stated.

“In that case I would like you to give me oral sex.” S’nell answered. He nodded then leaned his head down to kiss her lips. The kiss began as a gentle one until her lips opened under his and he pulled S’nell into a deeper kiss. When they finally broke for air both of them were flushed. She smiled and he returned it. 

“S’nell, I think the only position that will work is if I lay on my back and then you kneel on either side of my head.” Leonard said.

“All right.” S’nell agreed. Leonard lay back in the bed and she moved herself into the position he had suggested. She gasped when he began to move his hands to her breasts and gelanni and his mouth over her entrance.

“That’s it.” S’nell moaned as he continued to arouse her.

“Leonard!” she cried out as she trembled in orgasm. Instinctively she sucked his tongue deeper inside her and heard him inhale sharply through his nose. Once she regained her senses S’nell moved her body to lay alongside him. 

“Are you all right? I suspect you’re not used to feeling strong suction around your tongue.” she needed to know.

“No, but I’m fine. I’m glad that you enjoyed yourself so much.” Leonard told her. She sighed at his smirk.

“If there is anything I can’t stand it’s men who brag about their prowess in bedding women. Please never talk about our sex life unless it’s medically necessary.” S’nell requested. 

“All right. We should eat breakfast.” Leonard said as his stomach made a noise. S’nell nodded and then they both quickly got dressed. S’nell was the one to break the silence between them as they eat.

“Leonard, Nurse Dominique made a reference the last time I talked to her that I didn’t understand. As I recall she called you Oscar the Grouch. Is that a fictional character from entertainment?” S’nell wondered.

“Oscar the Grouch is a character from a children’s television program called Sesame Street in the twentieth century. He lives in a trash can and is always grumpy. When she was a kid Joanna found Sesame Street on a vid channel devoted to old entertainment and loved it. At least she didn’t think I was the massive yellow bird or that blue creature that just eat cookies all the time.” Leonard grumbled.

“The Human tendency to attribute lifelike personality traits to fictional creations is something that I’ve never really understood. Does it have to do with having them be more relatable?” S’nell wondered.

“I think so. Not that I’ve really given it much thought myself. I’m a doctor, not a child psychologist.” Leonard replied.

“But you have a certification in space psychology do you not?” S’nell asked.

“Yes. But the minds of adults are very different then children. Studying the adults who spend a long time in space is an even more specialized field. I know that I’m a better surgeon then a psychologist. So if a patient’s mental health does become more of an issue then I can deal with then I refer the patient to a specialist.” Leonard explained.

“I see. I suppose the same can be said for my work as well. I do know some aspects of bio mechanical exobiology and I have a good grasp of the comparative side as well, But there have been some creatures and topics I’ve had to either do more research on, collaborate with a colleague on, or just hand over the research to someone else entirely. The last doesn’t happen often but it is one reason some of the research that comes out of our exobiology lab is done jointly. Though I’ve never liked working with a large group of scientists because then inevitably someone finishes their section of the paper sooner and another does not. The entire group has to approve the final proofread before the paper gets published in a peer reviewed journal. Then there is a panel discussion in public the next week for other individuals to talk with the authors. Depending on the topic the crowd in the room can range from small to large.” S’nell explained.

“I can’t make any promises but maybe I’ll come to watch one of your discussion panels if I can find the time.” Leonard stated.

“While I appreciate the offer you don’t have to do that unless you’re really interested in the topic Leonard.” she assured him.

“S’nell, you know that I would never come to one of those discussions if I wasn’t interested. So what is the next one?” Leonard said.

“It’s being held with myself and a Bolian colleague. Our paper is about how flight in several different species of birds has shaped their place in the ecosystem. Given your expression you’d rather be performing surgery wouldn’t you?” S’nell stated as she looked at him closely.

“There’s no good answer to that question.” he snapped. She laid a hand on top of his arm.

“Leonard, I won’t be offended if you don’t understand my work or find it interesting. Not everyone does and that’s fine. While I can admire and testify to your skill as a doctor, I don’t fully understand your work either. So while I appreciate that you want to support me in my career, don’t do so if you truly wish to be elsewhere. I’ll support you in your career as long as you don’t expect me to get into a medical discussion or attend a medical conference with you.” S’nell assured him.

“Fair enough. Would you like to watch a movie?” Leonard asked as he turned to face her.

“Yes I would.” S’nell admitted. They made their way into the living room and sat down on the couch.

“What are you thinking about right now?” Leonard wondered when the movie ended.

“That I’ve missed you a great deal while you were on the Enterprise A.” S’nell said as she rested her head against his arm. 

“I missed you too S’nell. Maybe it’s being friends with Jim or maybe it’s because of my ex wife but part of me still can’t help waiting for the other shoe to drop.” Leonard admitted.

“Isn’t there a saying that you should just worry about today?” S’nell asked. Leonard nodded then pulled S’nell closer. When she finished moving both of her hands rested against his chest and her head rested against his shoulder while his arms wrapped around her waist. They fell silent. Although she had not been intimate for quite some time, S’nell felt that she could quickly get used to Leonard’s embrace.

The next morning S’nell turned her head to look at Leonard when she sensed his appraisal of her body.

“Morning Leonard. Something tells me that breakfast is not the only thing on your mind.” she stated as she noticed his erection.

“Well you’re not entirely wrong. Would you be interested in food sex?” he wondered.

“I’ve never had food sex before but I’m willing to try it.” she told him. He nodded. While S’nell went to the bathroom Leonard went to the kitchen. Once he returned to the bedroom S’nell undressed, moved to the bed, and lay on her stomach. She turned a critical eye to the bananas and caramel sauce which Leonard laid down on the nightstand.

“I suspect both of us will be wanting a shower after this.” she remarked. 

“Sounds good to me.” remarked Leonard as he arranged the food on her body.

“You OK?” Leonard asked when he realized her body was quite tense. 

“Having food on my body is not unpleasant. I’m just not used to the sensation. But if I don’t like this then you’ll be the first to know.” S’nell informed him. 

“If that’s the case then I’ll stop because I want you to enjoy this as much as I will.” he told her.

“You’re a considerate and thorough lover so I think that I will enjoy this if you go slowly.” she replied. Leonard placed the food aside then brought his hands to her legs. He took his time to caress her body with his hands and mouth as he licked off and eat the food. Leonard continued to arouse S’nell until she arched her back and climaxed with a long moan. Once her climax had finished S’nell relaxed into the bed.

“Spread your legs wide.” Leonard declared once he had undressed. After she had done so, Leonard knelt between her legs and slowly moved inside her. A moment later S’nell began to pulse around him. His hands tightened around her hips as her own hands began to caress his chest.

“Oh yes.” he encouraged her. Leonard groaned when he finally released deep inside her. Once his orgasm was over he released her hips and then sat back on his heels.

“So how about that shower S’nell?” he asked.

“Certainly Leonard.” she replied. S’nell slowly sat up and took his hand as he led her into the bathroom. She was glad to see that Leonard had a water shower in his quarters rather then a sonic one, S’nell thought. She’d always preferred the sensation of water to waves on her skin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Stardate 2271.192

McCoy was in a good mood. His weekend together with S’nell had made him convinced that they could make things work over the long term despite their differences. Tonight he had agreed to meet Jim for drinks at a bar they had first found during their Academy days in San Francisco. It was far enough away from Starfleet Academy that there were no cadets and the decor hadn’t changed much, McCoy thought as he entered the bar and then found Jim already nursing a drink. He walked over and sat down beside his friend.

Jim nodded in greeting which was much more subdued then usual. McCoy ordered a whisky from the bartender and then took a moment to look at Jim. Jim was dressed casually and he was neatly groomed. But it was clear to McCoy that he held himself somewhat stiffly and there were lines around his forehead and mouth that he had not noticed before. Whether that was because of age or stress he didn’t know. McCoy didn’t speak until his drink arrived and he had taken the first sip. Then he turned his head to look at his best friend.

“So how was your weekend with S’nell Bones?” asked Jim.

“It was very good.” McCoy recalled with a smile. Jim took an appraising glance at him and then smiled.

“What is it?” McCoy demanded.

“I haven’t seen you this relaxed since the last time you got laid.” observed Jim.

“A gentleman never tells Jim.” he stated. That was something that his grandfather Thomas had told him that he intended to adhere to when it came to his sex life with S’nell. Jim laid his drink down and looked at him in the eyes.

“Speaking of telling me things, when were you planning on mentioning that you intended to stay on Earth?” demanded Jim.

“What are you talking about?” McCoy wondered.

“I overheard what you said to Doctor Chapel after the debriefing. You told her that you had requested and been granted a permanent posting with Starfleet Medical in San Francisco. Why would you do that?” Jim wanted to know.

“Jim, I want to pursue a closer relationship with S’nell and get to know Joanna better. I can’t do that if I’m constantly flying around space with you.” he explained.

“Mr Sulu manages it with his family on Yorktown.” Jim protested.

“I’m not Mr Sulu. I don’t have a desire to get into dangerous situations like he does. You know I hate that Jim.” McCoy argued. 

“So you never want to come back into space for the rest of your life now that this mission is over?” asked Jim. 

“I wouldn’t say never but it would take a lot to get me back into space again. But you’re hardly alone on the Enterprise Jim. Mr Sulu would go with you on another five year mission and so would Scotty and Chekov. So would many of the other Enterprise crew.” McCoy told him.

“It’s not the same.” Jim argued after he had drunk some more. 

“Why, because they’re not me?” McCoy realized. 

“Exactly.” Jim said firmly. McCoy paused long enough to swallow some more of his drink before he turned slightly to face Jim. 

“Jim, the world does not revolve around what you want. Are we so co-dependant that you can’t even handle to be apart from me for long periods of time?” he asked. He loved Jim like a younger brother but he did have a life apart from him, McCoy thought.

“I would have never even become a Captain if you hadn’t used the Starfleet medical code to get me onto the Enterprise. Yet now that you’re happier then I’ve ever seen you, you just turn your back on me as soon as you can.” Jim bitterly replied. McCoy raised an eyebrow.

“Jim, I would never…” he began, but Jim didn’t let him finish as he laid his drink aside and turned to look more fully at him. 

“You have a family and a woman who loves you while all I have is the Enterprise. It’s become a home to me. What else am I except a Starfleet Captain?” Jim wondered.

“You’re a lot more then that Jim.” McCoy told him.

“Yeah, I’m also the son of a dead hero that I’ve tried to live up to all my life. Or I’m the son who reminds my mom of the death of my dad, which is why she’s spent as much time as she could away from me. My aunt and uncle are dead and the less said about my stepfather Frank the better. As for my brother, Sam left when I was a kid and I haven’t heard from him since Deneva. Pike cared about me but then he was killed. I thought I might have something lasting with Carol but she left me like all the rest of the women I’ve slept with and took our son. So it is any wonder that I don’t want to ever let you go Bones?” Jim vented. McCoy stared at Jim for a long moment. He was taken aback by his anger. 

“I’ll be by with a hypo for that hangover you’ll have tomorrow morning.” was all he could think to reply.

“Get a pretty nurse to give it to me instead. I’m sure you have other more important things to be doing then babysitting me. You’re busy being a doctor after all. Now go away Bones.” he urged him.

“Good night Jim.” McCoy said. He quickly finished the rest of the drink then left the bar. 

Damnit, McCoy thought as he made his way back to his quarters. He should have told Jim about his plans to stay on Earth. But if he had would Jim have reacted any differently? McCoy knew that Jim had abandonment issues that had began in his childhood but the two of them had never discussed that subject. McCoy had told himself that he wouldn’t analyze Jim because he was a doctor not a counsellor. But if Jim thought he was abandoning him like many other people had, then what could he do to convince him otherwise? He suspected that Jim would do what he could to be out in space on another five year mission as soon as possible. But McCoy didn’t feel that he could go with Jim on another five year mission when he had just returned from one. S’nell didn’t want that, he didn’t want that, and he knew his mother didn’t want it either. Joanna might not be surprised if he left again but he wanted the chance to get to know her better. She was now a nurse who worked in Hong Kong and had a boyfriend named Jian. In other words Joanna was an adult. But that didn’t mean he didn’t want to try and see if they could be a father to her again rather then just an acquaintance whom Joanna talked to occasionally. He wanted to do all he could to make Joanna believe that she should let him back into her life again. He couldn’t do that if he was never even on Earth.

McCoy yawned soon after he entered his quarters. First he would sleep, he thought. Then he would visit Jim in the morning. His shift at Starfleet Medical the next day did not start until the afternoon. So before that time he wanted to make sure that Jim would be all right. 

The next morning found McCoy at Jim’s quarters holding coffee in one hand and a bag of toasted bagels in the other. Jim never eat enough in the mornings in his opinion. He shifted what he carried to scan his palm print and the door opened. McCoy walked into the place to find Jim on the couch. He set the bagels and coffee down on the table in front of the couch and then moved Jim’s coffee in his direction. Jim took the cup and drank from it deeply. McCoy took a look at Jim. He certainly looked like he hadn’t suffered any of the detrimental effects of alcohol.

“You know, door chimes do exist for a reason.” Jim said after they had been silent for several long moments.

“As if you are one to talk. Do you know how many times you burst into my quarters on the Enterprise or even worse when you were joined at the lips to some woman during the Academy? I knew you’d put me on your front door. Besides I doubt you had any female company last night.” McCoy replied.

“No but the nurse who came to give me the hypo this morning was very beautiful. I have a date with her on Friday.” Jim replied.

“Well some things don’t change. Now that you’re feeling like yourself again I should go. You can eat all the bagels. You know I’m not too fond of them.” McCoy said and then turned to leave.

“Wait Bones. You don’t have to go just yet.” Jim protested.

“As you said last night, I’m a doctor and so I have other things to do. You were right about that.” McCoy replied. He took a few steps before he paused when he felt Jim’s hand on his shoulder.

“Look, I’m sorry for what I said last night Bones. I didn’t respond well to the news that you’re leaving the Enterprise A and settling down with S’nell.” Jim summarized. McCoy turned to face his friend.

“Look, nothing between us will change. Just because I want to become closer with S’nell and Joanna doesn’t mean that you are less important in my life Jim.” McCoy reassured him.

“I know you well enough to know that you don’t have casual relationships Bones. If you want to have something more serious with S’nell then it’s going to be permanent.” Jim protested. McCoy stepped closer to Jim and placed a hand on his arm.

“Jim, I don’t think of you as a third wheel and neither does S’nell. I’ve put your palm print on the front door panel to my quarters already. Though please don’t show up at all hours of the day or night.” McCoy replied.

“I won’t. It will take me a while to get used to not having you in space with me but I know we’re going to remain friends no matter what. Though I never thought you’d fall for an Andorian Bones.” Jim responded.

“Neither did I Jim. I just hope that S’nell thinks we have a future together as much as I do.” McCoy said. 

“I thinks she does. I can tell that being with S’nell makes you happy and that’s all I’ve ever wanted for you. So, it’s poker night tonight at Mr Sulu’s place in San Francisco. Wanna come play Bones?” Jim changed the subject.

“I have a work shift this week at the hospital but I can be there next week.” McCoy promised his friend.

“Great. Now I should go. I have a meeting with the head of Starfleet Operations this morning and I don’t want to be late.” Jim told him.

“All right. We’ll talk soon then.” McCoy said. Jim nodded. McCoy left his quarters. Well, that had gone better then he expected, McCoy thought. On second thought, that wasn’t the first time either of them had said a little too much under the influence of alcohol and then apologized the next morning, McCoy knew.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Stardate 2271.197

McCoy critically appraised his appearance in front of the mirror in his bathroom. He wore black pants, a grey shirt, and a navy jacket. He was freshly showered, shaven, and with his hair brushed back. There was no reason to be nervous, he told himself. Tonight was only the first date for him and S’nell on Earth. But McCoy hadn’t been on a date since the Academy and he knew that S’nell was not used to dating. She told him Andorians spent time together but she hadn’t elaborated on the details. Even so he doubted it was the same as Human dating. 

It will be fine, McCoy told himself as he caught a shuttle to Baltimore. He wasn’t ashamed to be in a relationship with S’nell but he knew it was very unusual for an Andorian to date someone not of their own species. There would be talk and he didn’t want anyone to think that he was dating S’nell because he liked the exotic and was unsatisfied with Human women. What mattered to McCoy wasn’t the colour of his girlfriend’s skin but rather her personality and how she treated him.

Some time later McCoy stood in front of S’nell’s front door in Baltimore.

“Evening S’nell. It’s Leonard. Are you ready to go?” McCoy asked as he pressed the communication button on the control panel beside her front door. She’d given him the door code for the door of her apartment building but not for her own door. He’d felt the curious gaze of the security guard that had been manning the transporter pad in the lobby but he hadn’t reacted to the man.

“Give me a moment. Stay.” S’nell replied. Before he could ask who she was talking to the door opened and S’nell walked through. He moved aside slightly and looked away as she punched in the code to lock her door. She wore grey dress pants, a black shirt, and a green jacket with flat brown shoes.

“Before you ask Leonard I wasn’t talking to you when I said stay. I was addressing the cat that I share my home with. She’s very friendly and not shy around strangers. I wasn’t sure if you would wish to meet her, so I thought it best to ensure she stayed inside the apartment.” S’nell explained as they began to walk to the car park underneath the apartment building.

“You have a cat S’nell? What’s her name?” McCoy asked in surprise. 

“I didn’t name the animal because that’s a Human idea. She is a valued companion animal to me. But that does not mean I will signify that she is the same as a Human by giving her a name.” S’nell stated.

“That’s not why Humans name their pets.” McCoy protested.

“Then why do they? Are domestic animals not considered one of the family, as I overheard a Human colleague once describe their dog?” S’nell wondered.

“Yes. But it’s also because it would be a bit strange to call dog or cat if you ever lost them.” McCoy explained.

“So you also consider these domestic animals as possessions then?” S’nell asked.

“Having a pet is about more then just ownership.” McCoy claimed.

“So it’s a symbiotic relationship then. In other words you each have something to gain from being in the presence of each other.” S’nell stated.

“I never really thought about pet ownership like that but I suppose so.” McCoy wryly remarked.

“Would you be interested in looking after a dog now?” S’nell asked as she drove her hover car to the restaurant he had chosen.

“No. I like dogs but I don’t have the time for one now. The only thing I do miss are the walks once in a while.” McCoy considered.

“In that case feel free to walk my cat once you two meet.” S’nell offered.

“You walk your cat on a leash?” he asked in shock. What breed of cat would allow that, he wondered.

“Yes, on a daily basis. I ensure that she plays with toys daily as well, not to mention the twice daily feeding and weekly grooming. I’ve given up having a bath after she jumped in and wanted to play in the water once. But she stays away from the sonic shower.” S’nell said.

“Does she fetch toys too?” he wondered sarcastically.

“Yes. That is one command among several I’ve trained her to respond to.” S’nell claimed.

“Your pet sounds like a dog in a cat’s body.” he replied, now curious to meet this animal.

“Perhaps. I have heard the breed described in such a fashion.” S’nell responded.

“Where did you get a cat anyway?” McCoy wondered.

“I recently found out about the animal from a colleague at work whose sister breeds the animals and had a litter. Compared to other cat breeds, the Ocicat requires a lot of attention so she was having trouble finding appropriate owners. At the time I had a great deal of free time in the evenings. I thought it might be an interesting experience to take some time out from reading research or literature to care for an animal. Otherwise the creature would eventually been sent to an animal relocation facility where they would be dead if they were not adopted after one year. So I agreed to care for the animal after having the cat spayed, microchipped, and checked as healthy by a vet. I still take her on annual checks to the vet.” S’nell explained.

“Does the cat stay elsewhere when you go on a vacation?” McCoy asked.

“Yes. But for the most part evenings and weekends are the times of the week when I schedule my leisure time.” S’nell stated.

“Does every event in your life have to be scheduled S’nell?” McCoy inquired.

“I prefer it to be. Why would I be spontaneous? Daily structure is as vital to most Andorians as etiquette is.” S’nell mildly replied.

“Why is that?” he wondered as he parked the hover car on the street. She did not answer him until they had entered the restaurant and were seated at a table.

“Structure is like the ice under the feet of an Andorian. If there is routine then you can trust that your life will likely happen as you plan, in the similar way that you can trust to the thickness of the ice after a cold winter. If there is not routine then you are left wondering what will happen and are forced to be reactive, just like crossing ice after a warm spell when you have no idea of the thickness of the ice or any crevices you cannot see inside. I know it is hard to understand for a Human but that is the best I can explain why Andorians value structure. Now may I ask how many women have you been involved with romantically in the past Leonard?” S’nell wondered.

“Six women and two of those I was married to. What about you S’nell?” McCoy answered as he allowed her to change the subject.

“The last individuals who I was intimately involved with was my bondgroup. I loved N’elini but not in the physical sense.” S’nell responded.

“Were children the only reason you didn’t marry your bondgroup?” McCoy wondered.

“That was the primary reason. Most people think that all Andorians marry. But only about ninety percent of Andorians do. That’s because Andorians are matched in a bondgroup for genetic compatibility first and foremost. You don’t even meet your potential bondgroup until you are sixteen and then it’s in front of your whole clan as a part of your coming of age ceremony. None of you see the other three Andorians again until you all decide you wish to undergo the sadvee charlli. This ritual loosely translates to the time of engagement which happens between the ages of eighteen and twenty years old and lasts for six months. This time together is universal among Andorians, as it is considered essential to determine long term compatibility as much as possible before a marriage. During such time, all Andorians in the potential bondgroup are given instruction in various topics that are considered important to the success of the upcoming marriage. As you might imagine, living with three other strangers all of whom you are expected to get to know in and out of the bedroom while training for your career is complicated.” 

“So bondgroups can fight over many things. But you are expected to identify with the others in your bondgroup before yourself and remain together despite your differences. Although many bondgroups do fall deeply in love and so eagerly embrace marriage by the end of the six months together my experience was different. By the end of our time together they knew I did not want to have children with them. As a result I readily agreed to leave the relationship when the other three of them suggested it. The other three Andorians I was with have undoubtedly found another zhen by now. They are most likely parents as well though that possibility is more uncertain.” S’nell explained. He was about to reply but the waiter choose that moment to come to the table and take their orders. He ordered a vegetable platter while S’nell had the meat platter. They both drunk water.

“Here I thought Human relationships were complicated. But it sure sounds like Andorian ones are even more so.” McCoy mused after the waiter had walked away.

“All relationships are complicated Leonard. It doesn’t matter what species they are or what kind of relationship it is.” she responded. McCoy nodded then changed topics to the weather. He could tell S’nell was surprised that she was expected to eat the meat using the bread provided rather then utensils. But she adapted readily enough and seemed to like the meal. His vegetable platter was quite tasty, he thought.

After McCoy had paid for the meal he drove them to the harbour and parked the car again. Then they walked along the harbour in silence for a time.

“If you wish to hold my hand or put your arm around my shoulder or waist then I would not object Leonard. Though I would prefer not to be more publicly affectionate then that.” S’nell said.

“What if someone sees us together? Not that I mind but a Human and Andorian together is very uncommon and people will talk.” he remarked.

“I do not care for what other people think of our relationship. You are a wonderful man Leonard and I am glad to be involved with you.” she told him. He smiled at her and took her hand. They walked over to a railing and then stood and watched the sunset.

“It’s beautiful is it not?” asked S’nell quietly as the sun sank over the water.

“Yeah it is.” McCoy replied. She looked at him closely.

“Why do I get the feeling you are not just talking about the sunset?” she asked.

“Because I wasn’t.” he answered. She sighed.

“I appreciate the compliment. But there is no need to flatter me Leonard. My feelings for you will not change if you do not give me constant reassurance of how you feel about me.” she told him.

“Dammit, that’s the whole point of being in a romantic relationship S”nell.” he protested.

“Is it? Oh I see. Then I will not say anything further in future if you wish to compliment me.” she remarked. Then S’nell looked away for a long moment. 

“I apologize Leonard. I am unused to Human dating practices, and I did not wish to offend or anger you.” she continued.

“That’s OK. It’s been a while since I’ve dated too and I’m rusty at this.” McCoy admitted. She raised both antenna at him.

“What does rust have to do with romance?” she wondered.

“It’s an expression. It means you haven’t done something for some time and so are unfamiliar with how to do it.” McCoy explained.

“I see. Then we will both figure things out as we go on.” she replied as she leaned in closer to him.

“Right. Well, the sun’s fully set so I should get you back home.” McCoy said. She nodded and they walked back to her hover car. They were silent as she drove him to the shuttle port, got out of the car, then stopped in front of the building. 

“Thank you for a lovely evening Leonard. Next time I will take a shuttle to San Francisco and meet you at your apartment.” S’nell said.

“All right. I had a good time too S’nell. I’ll see you soon. Good night.” he told her. She nodded and briefly caressed his cheek with one hand before she turned and walked back to her hover car. McCoy turned and walked inside the building to catch a shuttle back to San Francisco.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting this chapter today as I’m out of town this weekend. Next week will return to the usual Sunday posting.

Chapter Five

Stardate 2271.214

“Are you nervous S’nell?” asked Leonard as they stopped his hover car in front of his mother’s house in Atlanta. Once he had told his mom about S’nell, they had both been invited to dinner to meet his mother and his daughter tonight.

“Somewhat.” she admitted as they got out of the car.

“It’ll be fine. They’ll like you.” he declared as he took her hand. She didn’t respond but did move her fingers until she held his hand firmly. Then they began to walk closer to the door. McCoy rang the front door chime and then they waited. A few moments later a grey haired woman with Leonard’s eyes answered the door.

“Who are you?” she demanded.

“Good evening. I’m S’nellastina zh’Vecar, the woman who is dating Doctor McCoy. You can call me S’nell. May I come in?” S’nell replied.

“Come in. I’m Eleanora McCoy, this is my granddaughter Joanna McCoy, and this is my significant other, Doctor Joseph Ackner.” the older woman replied and stepped aside. S’nell walked inside and then closed the door behind her. She saw a young woman with Leonard’s eyes and hair and a man in his early seventies with grey hair who wore a brown suit and stood beside her.

“You’re dating? Oh Lordy.” muttered Leonard as they removed their shoes and hung their coats. His comment had been said quietly enough that only S’nell heard it. But she knew now was not the time to ask him why he objected to his mother finding a romantic partner.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all. This bottle is for you Mrs McCoy. It contains a Andorian drink called gredlahr. Consider it a small gift to show my appreciation for your hospitality in inviting me into your home.” replied S’nell as she reached into her bag and pulled out a dark red glass bottle. Mrs McCoy held up her hands.

“Thank you but I really can’t accept this.” she stated. 

“I insist that you do. To not offer a gift of hospitality or to have it refused by the host are both considered very rude for an Andorian.” S’nell insisted.

“Well in that case I accept. Is this drink alcoholic?” Mrs McCoy wondered as she took the bottle from S’nell. 

“Yes. Gredlahr tastes similar to Earth rum but sweeter. Typically it is served in small glasses to limit the amount consumed in one sitting.” she explained.

“I see.” Mrs McCoy said.

“Grandma, can I try some? I won’t have a full glass.” Leonard’s daughter wondered.

“Absolutely not Joanna. You know the legal drinking age in the United States is twenty one.” Leonard replied.

“Well I would not wish to break any laws. That is why I have brought a separate drink for you Miss McCoy. It’s a Andorian beverage called faridd, which is a carbonated drink.” S’nell explained as she held out a brown glass bottle toward Joanna McCoy. The young woman took it.

“Thanks. Call me Joanna. So can Andorians drink alcohol after the age of twenty one?” she wanted to know. Mrs McCoy led the way as the four of them walked into the living room.

“Anodrians are considered an adult after their coming of age ceremony at sixteen. We can drink alcohol after that.” S’nell clarified. 

“Don’t Andorians get married quite young?” Mrs McCoy asked.

“Yes but that is largely because we can only have children for five years. The minimum age for the marriage of an Andorian bondgroup is eighteen while twenty three is considered old to be unmarried.” S’nell explained. 

“So why did you never get married S’nell?” Joanna McCoy wondered.

“I did not marry because I did not want children with my selected bondgroup.” S’nell said as she sat down on a chair in the living room. The women placed their beverages down on a table. Then all of them sat down. 

“But is that the only reason Andorians get married?” Joanna McCoy continued to question. 

“No, we fall in love just like other species. Unfortunately that did not happen between me and my bondgroup so we thought it best to go our separate ways. They will have found a replacement for me by now. Doctor Ackner, may I ask if you are a medical doctor like Doctor McCoy or are you some other kind of doctor?” S’nell said to the older man who had been silent so far.

“My doctorate is in geology. I came to America from Germany to attend university and liked the place so much I never left. Though my work wasn’t the only reason I stayed. My late wife Sara was another big reason I stayed here.” the man replied. 

“I see. Do you have any children?” S’nell asked.

“I have a daughter named Samantha. She works at the headquarters of the United Earth government in their interplanetary relations department. Speaking of work, what is it you do?” Dr Ackner said.

“I am an exobiologist Doctor Ackner.” she told him.

“Why do you always call my dad by his title?” Joanna McCoy wanted to know.

“That practice came about when we were serving together on the first five year mission of the Enterprise A. To not address Doctor McCoy by his rank or tile would have been unprofessional. I admit that habit remained when I am in public. But I do use his first name when we are alone together.” S’nell explained. Joanna McCoy held up a hand.

“Don’t take this the wrong way S’nell but I don’t want to think of you and dad alone together. Just- I’m glad to see you make him happy but no details all right?” she hurriedly insisted.

“While neither myself or Doctor McCoy have any objection to letting individuals know about our relationship we will never talk about any details of our life together.” S’nell stated firmly.

“When did you two become a couple?” Mrs McCoy demanded.

“We did not begin our romantic relationship until right before the Enterprise A left for their second five year mission.” S’nell told her.

“Did you miss him when he was gone?” Mrs McCoy asked.

“Yes I did. Your son is quite a remarkable man Mrs McCoy.” S’nell admitted.

“Yes he is. You know, we have a video call with Leonard’s sister Donna and her family after dinner tonight. Why don’t you introduce yourself to them then?” Mrs McCoy suggested.

“I will do so Mrs McCoy. If I may ask how did you and Doctor Ackner meet?” S’nell wondered. The two of them looked at each other.

“Eleanora and I met at a library book club group this January. I’ve always liked to read. Lately Samantha has been urging me to get out of the house more often apart from walking my dog every day. I thought that we had very engaging conversations at the group. By the end of those four months I’d decided that I wanted to get to know Eleanora better after the group was over. So I asked her out for a coffee. I could tell I surprised her when I did so.” Doctor Ackner explained. 

“Yes but it was a pleasant surprise Joseph. You see, I’d enjoyed our conversations at the group a great deal too and wanted to get to know you better once the group ended. But I hadn’t been with anyone since my husband died so I wasn’t sure why you would be interested in me.” Mrs McCoy claimed.

“I like a woman who speaks her mind with intelligence and wit. I soon discovered that was a good description of you Eleanora.” he stated gently.

“So that’s why dad is so outspoken. I figured he got it from you grandma.” Joanna McCoy mused. 

“Yes the women in this family have never been afraid to speak their minds.” Mrs McCoy admitted.

“But have the men of this family always listened to them?” wondered Doctor Ackner.

“Well, if they were smart they did and so far you’ve been very smart Joseph.” Mrs McCoy replied. They smiled at each other.

“Please stop it you two. I’m glad Joseph makes you happy grandma. But you are both too old to flirt.” Joanna McCoy stated firmly.

“Who says romance is exclusively the realm of the young?” questioned Mrs McCoy.

“I never said that. But just like S’nell and dad, I don’t want details about you two all right?” Joanna McCoy said. 

“Very well. Now would anyone like to play a card game?” Mrs McCoy suggested. They soon cleared away the drinks and were playing a game called Hearts. Joanna McCoy was the one to speak first again.

“So S’nell, I know Andorians don’t celebrate Christmas. But do you have any other holidays you spend with your family?” Joanna asked as she played a card.

“No Joanna.” replied S’nell as she played a card.

“Why is that?” wondered Mrs McCoy after she had played a card in her hand.

“I’m estranged from my family.” S’nell replied as Doctor Ackner played a card which made him win the hand.

“So what happened to cause that?” wondered Mrs McCoy.

“With all due respect Mrs McCoy that is none of your business. Now Joanna, why did you choose to become a nurse?” S’nell replied. The younger woman launched into an excited explanation. To her relief, Mrs McCoy did not probe the subject of her family further. Though S’nell suspected that she might mention it again later.

“So dad said you were an exobiologist S’nell. Has he ever visited your lab?” wondered Joanna as they eat their dinner shortly after the card game.

“No and I have no desire for him to do so. While I appreciate that he respects my work, Doctor McCoy would likely be unsettled by some of the more dangerous creatures I study. I have no desire to get into an argument with him about what cannot be changed as I intend to remain an exobiologist.” S’nell replied as she eat her meal. 

“Fair enough. Besides, dad deals with dangerous diseases all the time. Those diseases could infect him just as much as his patients. So he really can’t complain about the risks you take with your work.” Joanna responded. 

“Precisely Joanna.” she stated. 

“Now wait just a minute. You can’t argue that my work is just as dangerous as S’nell’s. But we both take precautions and so there is no reason to worry.” Leonard protested. S’nell noticed that Mrs McCoy and Dr Ackner shared a look and then Mrs McCoy squeezed Dr Ackner’s hand briefly. She could have inquired what that was about but she knew that it was likely none of her business. 

After dinner the four of them went for a walk around the neighbourhood. While Mrs McCoy and Dr Ackner walked ahead of them and carried on a quiet conversation that she could only overhear portions of, Joanna McCoy walked beside her and kept S’nell busy with a discussion of Andorian biology and physiology. S’nell readily answered her questions as did Leonard. 

The four of them soon returned to the house. Once they had all sat down Mrs McCoy served the gredlahr and the faridd. S’nell thought Mrs McCoy and Leonard liked the drink. Though both Doctor Ackner and Joanna said their drinks were too sweet. 

“Now that we are more relaxed, let’s make that video call to Donnna shall we?” said Mrs McCoy. S’nell straightened slightly as did Doctor Ackner. Interesting, thought S’nell. It was clear from what Leonard had said and his appraising glances at the other man that he had no idea that his mother was dating him. She suspected that Mrs McCoy hadn’t told her daughter either.

“Hey Mom, Leonard, Joanna. How are you? Oh, and who are your friends?” asked Donna Withers. S’nell could see the family resemblance to Leonard in the hair, eyes, and chin.

“Donna, this is my significant other Doctor Joseph Ackner. That is Leonard’s girlfriend, S’nell- how do you say your full name again?” Mrs McCoy said.

“My full name is S’nellastina zh’Vecar. But S’nell will do since many Humans cannot speak Andorii well.” S’nell replied. Donna’s eyes narrowed slightly.

“Right. How long have you been dating Leonard then?” Donna wondered.

“Since shortly before he began his last five year mission on the Enterprise A.” S’nell explained.

“What? You’ve been together all this time and you only now think to tell me Leonard? I know you’re busy but you should have mentioned it. So she’s the reason you’ve decided to stay on Earth now?” Donna declared.

“I do want to settle down with S’nell. But I also want to spend more time with Joanna and Mom and get to know you and your family better too. Speaking of family where are Fred and the kids?” Leonard replied defensively.

“They are off watching a baseball game. You know it’s four hours earlier on the northern hemisphere here compared to the time zone in Georgia.” Donna replied.

“Yes we know. So we will leave you to get some dinner prepared. Do you have anything further to say dear?” wondered Mrs McCoy.

“S’nell, Joseph, treat Leonard and Mom well. Or I’ll hop in a shuttle and fly back to Earth to see that you do so. Mom, we’ll talk again at our usual time. Goodbye.” Donna concluded. A moment later the communication ended.

“Well I should be heading home. Thank you for inviting me Eleanora. It was a pleasure to meet you Leonard, S’nell.” Doctor Ackner said.

“Likewise Doctor Ackner.” S’nell said. Leonard nodded tersely.

“Let me walk you to your hover car Joseph.” Mrs McCoy offered. He nodded and the two of them swiftly left the house. Once they had walked to the sidewalk Joanna crossed her arms over her chest and turned to look at Leonard.

“Joseph’s not that bad you know. He treats grandma well.” she said. Leonard sighed.

“I’m glad to hear it but mom shouldn’t be dating at all. She’s seventy one after all.” Leonard replied.

“So you expected that she would want to die alone without someone by her side?” Joanna asked.

“Of course not. I just wasn’t expecting her to replace your grandfather so soon.” Leonard protested.

“Soon? In case you haven’t noticed, granddad has been dead for seventeen years. So only your attachment to his memory could have you say that dad.” Joanna said. A moment later she paled at Leonard’s angry expression. 

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. But can you really blame grandma for her relationship with Joseph? Aunt Donna has only visited Earth a handful of times since she moved to Cerebrus, I’ve been busy with my own life, and until recently you’ve spent the last decade in space. So I don’t blame her for finding someone to ensure that she doesn’t feel lonely.” Joanna concluded. Leonard opened his mouth to reply. But he didn’t say anything once he saw Mrs McCoy walk back into the room.

“Did I interrupt something?” Mrs McCoy asked as she looked between Leonard and Joanna.

“You did interrupt something. But it’s not my place to tell you what your son and granddaughter were talking about Mrs McCoy. Now if you will excuse us we should both be heading home. It was a pleasure to meet you Joanna, Mrs McCoy.” S’nell said.

“You too.” replied Joanna. Mrs McCoy nodded. S’nell took Leonard’s hand and led him to the front door. Once she started putting on her shoes and coat he did the same and followed her out of the house.

“I’ll drive to the nearest transporter hub shall I?” she declared as they stood outside the hover car. Leonard nodded and handed her the keys.

“Well, that wasn’t a total disaster.” grumbled Leonard as she drove.

“It’s good to know that you didn’t consider our relationship important enough to tell your family that we were a couple until you had finished the five year mission.” S’nell replied. He sighed.

“I’m sorry about that. I meant to tell them but there was only so much time in our video calls and somehow the subject never came up. But now at least you’ve met them. I’m glad that Joanna seems to like you.” Leonard responded.

“Your daughter is a charming and intelligent young woman. It was a pleasure to talk to her. I am uncertain if your mother or sister accepts me though. But I hope in time I can get to know them well enough. Doctor Ackner seems like a good man.” S’nell replied.

“Can we please not talk about him?” Leonard asked.

“Why do Humans refuse to acknowledge that anyone over the age of fifty is still romantically involved? Does that have something to do with the fact you think such activities are only for the young? That is not true.” S’nell said.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Leonard wondered.

“Only that when I am your mother’s age I hope that I am still romantically involved with all that entails.” she softly replied.

“Good God. Stop talking. I do not want to think about my mom in bed with anyone at her age.” Leonard declared.

“Yet your mother was clearly intimate with your late father given the existence of yourself and your sister. Do you find that reality distressing?” S’nell wondered.

“Of course not. My mom was in her twenties and thirties when she had Donna and I. But now she should stick to gardening and quilting rather then anything romantic.” Leonard insisted.

“I see that this is one subject we will have to agree to disagree on, as the saying goes. Here is the transporter hub. Good night Leonard.” S’nell replied as she stopped the hover car. His hand on her shoulder stopped her from getting out after she had removed the seat belt.

“Wait. Are you angry with me S’nell?” he asked.

“I’m not angry. But I do hope you can see that Joseph means well. Though if he does hurt your mother then I will see to it he is no longer welcome.” S’nell declared as she turned her head to look at him.

“You’d do that for her? But you barely know my family.” he replied.

“That doesn’t matter. I will see you next week in San Francisco Leonard.” S’nell replied. Before he could respond S’nell had left the hover car and headed for the transporter hub so she could beam back to her apartment in Baltimore. The evening had certainly been interesting, she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Stardate 2271.261

“Hello S’nell.” called out McCoy as he entered her apartment. Once she heard his voice S’nell quickly placed the PADD she had been reading down on the table in front of her and rose to meet him. McCoy walked to meet her. Her arms wrapped around his waist as his own arms wrapped around her shoulders. McCoy lowered his mouth to hers and kissed S’nell. The kiss began as a gentle one but soon he pulled her flush against him. They finally separated for air. McCoy took her by the hand and led S’nell into her bedroom. Once he had told the computer to lock the door he began to undress S’nell one garment at a time. Once she was nude he quickly stripped off his own clothes then stood in front of S’nell. McCoy placed both of his hands on her shoulders then gave her body a long look from her antenna to her feet.

“When I say you are gorgeous I mean it S’nell.” he told her. Impulsively he lifted her right hand to his mouth and then kissed it. She smiled tenderly at him then turned her right hand and rested it on his cheek. As he returned her smile McCoy felt affection for S’nell. He wasn’t sure if he was ready yet to tell her what she meant to him. But he was certainly willing and eager to show her how he felt. McCoy pulled S’nell into another kiss that only ended when they fell onto the bed.

“That was wonderful.” McCoy panted during their afterglow as they lay entwined on the bed.

“Yes it was.” S’nell agreed. Neither of them said anything else as they enjoyed each other’s closeness. Soon McCoy fell asleep against the warmth of her body.

The next morning McCoy was woken from a restful sleep by two hands on his face. He opened his eyes slowly to find S’nell who lay beside him.

“Well, that’s a sight I want to see more of. Did you sleep well S’nell?” he asked as he stretched.

“Yes. Computer what is the current time?” S’nell said.

“The current time is 0734 hours.” the computer told him.

“What? Dammit, I forget to set the computer alarm and now I’m late for work.” McCoy realized. He hurried to the closet in order to get dressed in his hospital uniform. He was scheduled to start work at the hospital at 0700 hours.

“Do you mind if I use your shower or make myself some breakfast before I leave for my own work?” S’nell wondered.

“Go ahead. Just put any dishes in the matter recycler afterwards and don’t use my toothbrush.” McCoy told her as he put his jacket over his hospital uniform.

“All right.” S’nell said.

“I’ll contact you soon about our next date then?” McCoy asked as he put on his work shoes.

“Definitely.” S’nell replied.

“I’ll see you later S’nell. Have a good day and enjoy your working dinner tonight.” McCoy responded as he grabbed his work bag that he always left beside the door.

“Have a good day yourself Leonard.” she responded. 

He nodded then hurried out of his apartment. A goodbye kiss would have been nice but there was no time for that this morning. McCoy quickly walked past the transporter pad in the lobby of his apartment building and out onto the street. He never used that transporter pad unless it was an emergency. If he used his hover car then it would take him at least thirty minutes to get to the hospital at this time of the morning on a weekday. But the hover bus which went to the Starfleet hospital was stopped right now. He looked both ways across the street quickly then ran toward the stop. By the time he got there the bus had glided swiftly away.

“Dammit.” he swore quietly. 

He quickly looked at the schedule to confirm that the next hover bus to the hospital was five minutes away. It would take him less time to wait for the next hover bus and use that rather then drive his hover car to the hospital. The last time he’d been late to work was a week ago when Eleanora had come down with pneumonia and been hospitalized for a few days. He’d been visiting with her at the hospital in Atlanta when he realized he’d lost track of the time. Even with using the transporter to Baltimore he’d run about ten minutes late to work that morning. His immediate superior, the boss of the surgical department at the hospital, had talked to him on that occasion. Doctor Michael Macmillan, or Mac as he was known among his friends, was an excellent surgeon and a pretty easy going man. But he was a stickler about cleanliness and punctuality. He was strict with all the staff in his department if either of those qualities were lacking. That’s why he wasn’t looking forward to what Doctor Macmillan would have to say about today. 

McCoy was quiet the rest of the way to the hospital as he thought about S’nell. Would his coworkers realize what he had done on his day off? On the bus he glanced down at his all white uniform and shoes which were clean as ever. Once he entered the hospital he hurried to the surgical department after scanning his palm print at the intake desk. That computer gave him confirmation that he was now officially on duty. He’d barely entered through the door into the surgical treatment room when Doctor Macmillan cleared his throat and McCoy stopped in his tracks at the sound. Doctor Macmillan held out a cup of coffee which McCoy gratefully took.

“Good morning Doctor McCoy. You’ll need that. Let’s have a chat in my office shall we?” Doctor Macmillan asked. His tone of voice might not be angry but McCoy knew it wasn’t a request. He took a sip of the cold coffee. 

“Computer set privacy level ten in this room. Authorization Macmillan 78690124.” his boss requested as soon as they were inside his office. 

It wasn’t a large space as it was just big enough to hold a short couch, a large desk, and three chairs. The plush leather chair behind the desk was where Doctor Macmillan would sit while the two metal chairs in front of the desk was where patients or subordinates would sit. The ergonomic black chairs weren’t as uncomfortable as other chairs McCoy had sat in. But they weren’t designed for anyone to get comfortable for a long time either. 

“Acknowledged.” the computer assured Doctor Macmillan. The doors locked and the window onto the surgical treatment room tinted black. 

“Have a seat Doctor McCoy.” Doctor Macmillan instructed him as he sat down in the leather chair. Considering Doctor Macmillan was his boss McCoy didn’t think he could refuse. So he took a seat in the right chair facing Doctor Macmillan. Then he look a larger sip of the coffee. He loathed cold coffee but this wouldn’t be the first time he’d drunk it. That was because some caffeine was better then none at all. 

“So Doctor McCoy, why were you late to your shift today? Have we been working you too hard lately? I know there’s been three medical emergencies in the last two months which is more then normal. But now that the two new nurses in the emergency department have been added to the personnel schedule that should help with the work load considerably.” Doctor Macmillan questioned.

“No it’s not that at all. Working forty eight hours a week six days a week is not too much for me. I worked that amount and sometimes more on the Enterprise. Besides I insisted on being called to all emergencies just like every other medical staff member here.” McCoy insisted.

“We appreciate that work ethic Doctor McCoy. You’re an excellent surgeon and your knowledge of anatomy both Human and non Human is second to none. But you never socialize with your coworkers at work other then barked orders, you don’t go out for a drink or dinner with them after work, and you’ve given up almost all of your vacation time to the other medical officers. In other words you’re the definition of a workaholic Doctor McCoy. So either something happened with Captain Kirk or your family to make you late today. If it was the Captain then he’s famous enough everyone in Starfleet would have heard about it by now. So which member of your family required your help? Or did someone pass away suddenly? If it’s the later then I’m very sorry. But we do have paperwork that needs to be filled out for that.” Doctor Macmillan responded.

“My family are fine. Or at least as far as I know.” McCoy replied.

“Glad to hear that. Somehow you don’t strike me as the kind of man who goes to a bar and gets drunk regularly. You’re also not the type of man to have a one night stand or an affair. So it must be something else.” Doctor Macmillan demanded.

“I had a date with my partner on my day off and forgot to set my computer alarm last night.” McCoy reluctantly admitted all in a rush. 

“I see. As I recall, you’ve already fulfilled the regulations around medical clearance with Doctor Chapel before you transferred here. You neglected to obtain the permission of your commanding officer, but that’s more of a formality then anything else. Frankly, I don’t care who you date as long as it doesn’t impact on your work. Ensure you are on time from now on Doctor McCoy, or I will have to report this to Doctor Johnson. I believe you are well aware that she’s got a lot of sway over the flag officers at Starfleet Medical and that you aren’t in her good books right now.” Doctor Macmillan explained.

“I know. That’s why I don’t want to piss Doctor Johnson off again. Fine, I’ll do my best to be on time from now on. Now can I get back to my patients?” McCoy asked.

“Can I hope that your date improved your bedside manner? Because if not then I don’t think anything can Doctor McCoy.” Doctor Macmillan continued.

“As I’ve said before I’m considerate to my patients when they actually follow my instructions without any backtalk or delay. I’m not here to hold hands, I’m here to heal my patients Doctor Macmillan.” McCoy replied firmly. 

When he had time to reflect later over lunch McCoy decided that that morning’s questioning by Doctor Macmillan hadn’t been his most embarrassing time as a doctor. But at least now he could get back to work… Someone clearing their throat caught his attention.

“If you’re done lunch then I’d like a private word Doctor McCoy.” said the head of the hospital. Doctor Alex Johnson was a petite redhead but no less fierce for that. She also happened to be a Captain in rank. So he couldn’t exactly refuse to talk to her. He nodded and followed her to her second floor office.

“Computer lock this door. Authorization Johnson 657832190.” she ordered once they were in her well appointed office that looked out onto the street.

“Acknowledged.” the computer replied.

“Sit down Doctor McCoy.” urged Doctor Johnson. He did so and noted that her chairs were more comfortable then Doctor Macmillan’s. Doctor Johnson took a seat behind her expansive desk.

“What did I do now Doctor Johnson?” McCoy wanted to know.

“Nothing except give me an opportunity Doctor McCoy.” Doctor Johnson replied mildly.

“What are you talking about?” he wondered.

“Doctor Macmillan told me recently that you are in a romantic relationship with S’nellastina zh’Vecar. I don’t want to know the details. What you do when you’re off duty is no concern of mine unless it’s a criminal matter. But this does mean that I expect you and S’nellastina to come to the Friends of the Hospital dinner from now on. It’s on a Sunday so you will not be working. If you want I can even give you the Monday off so you can enjoy the open bar. That’s one of the redeeming features of the evening for many people which is why I always ensure it remains well stocked throughout the night.” Doctor Johnson answered.

“Why do you want me to come Doctor Johnson?” McCoy wondered.

“To be frank Doctor McCoy, the hospital board is putting pressure on me to increase the amount of private donations. You and your partner could assist with that.” Doctor Johnson responded.

“Why?” McCoy demanded.

“Everything deemed essential is funded by Starfleet. I’m grateful for that. But do you know how long it takes to get new medical equipment for this hospital? It takes a long time because we are lower on the list then I would like. The first priority for new medical equipment in Starfleet is for Starfleet Medical Academy for teaching purposes. Then the fleet and the starbases are equal second priority. Third priority is given to Starfleet Command. Then the rest of the budget for medical equipment is divided equally among the ten Starfleet hospitals on Earth and the other one hundred and thirty Starfleet hospitals on other member worlds. As a result I can often obtain the best equipment with private donations faster then I can with the credits Starfleet gives me. Doctor McCoy, you and your partner are well known individually but will become even more well known if you do decide to make your relationship public. You’re a member of the Enterprise Seven and S’nellastina is an award winning and respected scientist.”

“Now I’m not expecting either of you to extol the virtues of this hospital or become a member of the communications department. You’re an excellent surgeon but you are not good with the media or your fellow officers Doctor McCoy. But if both of you could at least try to be sociable for the evening then it would go a long way towards getting more donations for the hospital. In turn that would improve the medical care for every patient here. I could order you to come but I think you’ll resent me even more for that if I did so. So the choice is up to you and your partner. But your cooperation would be very much appreciated.” Doctor Johnson explained.

“I’ll think about it. But who are the Enterprise Seven?” McCoy said.

“That’s the term the media gave to the senior staff of the Enterprise after they saved Earth from Nero’s attack. Did you not know that you’re a worldwide celebrity now Doctor McCoy?” Doctor Johnson stated with surprise.

“I’m a doctor, not someone to be written about in a gossip magazine.” he snarled.

“Oh, I wouldn’t call Time, The Economist, or Federation News Service magazines gossip. Though People definitely fits. Now I think your lunch break is over and so is mine. Congratulations on your relationship with S’nellastina. You’re dismissed. Computer unlock door.” Doctor Johnson concluded. 

McCoy nodded and quickly left the office. Why the hell was he of all people a celebrity simply for being in the right place at the right time? Given the massive casualties at the Battle of Vulcan you could argue that all the other starships that had been sent out to answer that distress call had been the exact opposite. He didn’t deserve to be seen as a hero for trying to save everyone he could or even for performing very challenging surgery on Captain Pike that ensured he would walk again in time. He’d be sure to have a stern word to Jim about this in his next comm with him, McCoy thought as he returned to the surgical treatment room and then got back to work.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of Easter, I will be posting on Friday this week. Next week will return to my usual Sunday posting schedule.

Chapter Seven

Stardate 2271.300

“Remind me again why I agreed to go on a double date with Nurse Dominique and her husband.” McCoy grumbled as he and S’nell entered the restaurant on Fisherman’s Wharf.

“Because the alternative was going on a double date with Commander Spock and Lieutenant Commander Uhura.” S’nell reminded him as they made their way to the hostess.

“Right. Fine. This evening will probably be better then spending an evening with those two.” McCoy admitted. Though he liked both Spock and Lieutenant Commander Uhura himself and knew that S’nell talked to Spock about Vulcan meditation and Lieutenant Commander Uhura in Andorii, he also knew that S’nell was much closer to Nurse Dominique and Lieutenant Sulu. 

“Good evening. Do you have a reservation?” asked the hostess.

“No but we are planning on meeting a couple here. The Dominique’s?” he told her. She nodded then took up two menus and gestured for them to follow her. They both followed her down to a table near the bank of windows on the south side of the restaurant.

“Good evening Michelle. Sorry we are late. Doctor McCoy had a medical emergency to attend to.” S’nell explained as they stopped in front of the table. 

“Good evening S’nell, Doctor McCoy. I understand medical emergencies which make people late. Have a seat. Allow me to introduce my husband Alain.” Nurse Dominique said. 

“Leonard McCoy.” McCoy introduced himself with a handshake to the tall, slim, and brown haired man who returned his handshake.

“Alain Dominique. I’ve heard a lot about you both. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you in person.” he stated. S’nell nodded in his direction. Then the two of them sat across from Nurse Dominique and her husband.

“I’ve worked with Nurse Dominique before but what is it you do Alain?” wondered McCoy. There was a pause as they ordered their drinks and a main course before the other man answered McCoy’s question.

“I teach biology at the University of California. After years of teaching I got tenure this September, which was what I’ve wanted for some time. The hours are more stable and now I have more credits to spend.” he said.

“So now Michelle can finally buy that 2221 Champagne that she told me she would love to have for a special occasion.” S’nell said.

“Not a chance. We do have a wine budget for a good reason. Otherwise our dog would never get fed.” Alain protested.

“Nonsense. You spoil Cosette far too much. It’s surprising she isn’t so fat with all those dog treats you feed her.” Nurse Dominique told him. Alain held up a hand.

“Guilty as charged. Though I don’t spoil Cosette as much as Angelique spoils her twins.” he protested.

“You have a point. I love my sister but Angelique can’t say no to Chantal and Caroline. I’m willing to babysit them from time to time. But every time we do it reminds me why we decided not to have kids.” Nurse Dominique replied firmly.

“Speaking of family how are you all dealing with your mother Michelle?” S’nell asked gently. Nurse Dominique sighed. McCoy noticed Alain place one of his hands on her arm.

“It’s a waiting game now. I know that sounds harsh but I’ve been a nurse long enough to know that sometimes all you can do is make an individual comfortable. Anyway, let’s talk about something else. How is your work going S’nell?” Nurse Dominique said. McCoy frowned. He knew that Nurse Dominique had requested a transfer to Starfleet Medical in San Francisco after the first five year mission but he didn’t know it was due to a sick mother. Perhaps he should make some inquiries and see if he could do anything for her mother, McCoy thought.

“After the success of the Bolian biosphere, the Vulcans approached us with building a biosphere for them on land that the embassy had leased but had not developed thus far. So we built another biosphere there which will open in two days. I will have to attend the panel discussion by video but fortunately I got out of the official tour itself tomorrow because I’m not known for being diplomatic.” S’nell explained.

“Yes scientists don’t always act as good ambassadors.” agreed Alain.

“Precisely. I’d rather study an unknown venomous creature then sit down for an interview with some of the individuals from the Federation News Service. Some of them are fair but others remind me of that Earth bird called a vulture.” S’nell stated.

“It can’t be that bad surely.” protested McCoy. Their food arrived just then. So it was several moments before S’nell answered him.

“Well it would not be if the reporters would only focus on the science instead of my personal life. Then I would not mind nearly as much.” S’nell clarified.

“I agree. Give me a day teaching or in the field rather then having to explain my work to a reporter that has no idea what I am talking about. The worst experience I ever had with a reporter was after I got covered in mosquito bites one summer while I was doing field work on the Amazon River. I wanted to get the hypospray for the bites right after I got off the boat. But my manager insisted that I give the onsite reporter the daily update before that. So it took all my willpower not to scratch my skin off before we were done.” Alain recounted.

“I understand that every creature has a place in an ecosystem but mosquitos seem to be classified as a pest. You’d thick they would have done some genetic engineering on them to eliminate them as a cause for Human disease.” S’nell said. 

“The biologists and doctors have when it comes to malaria and West Nile virus but they can’t eliminate the mosquitos actually biting people because that would mean changing the genome of the population which could mutate into something that might be transmitted to Humans. Don’t you agree Doctor McCoy?” Nurse Dominique added.

“Yeah, you’re right about mosquitos Nurse Dominique.” McCoy replied.

“Sir you’re not my superior officer tonight so please call me Michelle.” Dominique requested after she had swallowed some of her dinner.

“Michelle huh?” he requested. Alain looked at him with surprise.

“How long have you two worked together and you didn’t know that was my wife’s first name, Doctor McCoy?” Alain wondered.

“I knew Nurse Dominique’s first name; I just thought calling her that would be inappropriate. It’s why I referred to everyone on the Enterprise by their last name or rank. The only people I called by their first name was Spock and Jim.” explained McCoy.

“I suppose that makes sense. Starfleet explores the stars but when it comes to the organization itself it reminds me of an army.” Alain observed.

“Fair enough.” conceded McCoy, who had thought the same during his time as a cadet at the Academy. Nurse Dominique changed the subject to Spock and Uhura’s daughter and the dinner continued. As they talked and eat McCoy couldn’t help but notice how well S’nell and Alain got along. They are fellow scientists, he told himself. Of course they would find things in common to talk about. But his own insecurities about his worth as a romantic partner couldn’t be completely silenced. Even so McCoy focused on contributing to the discussion when he wished to and told himself that he shouldn’t ruin this evening with unfounded accusations. S’nell cared for him and she wasn’t Pamela, McCoy knew.

“So how did I piss you off S’nell? You haven’t said a word to me since we left the restaurant.” McCoy asked as he drove the hover car back to his quarters from their double date with Nurse Dominique and her husband Alain.

“Leonard, listen to me. We are in an exclusive long term romantic relationship and I am committed to you. So please stop seeing the behaviour of your ex wife when I talk to another man. I liked talking to Alain Dominique tonight because we had things in common and he was an amiable man. But there is nothing else between us. Alain and Michelle are happily married and we’re happy together are we not?” S’nell replied.

“Yeah we are. I’m just not used to that S’nell. I guess I’ll always be possessive over anyone that I’m in a romantic relationship with.” McCoy admitted.

“Then show that not with your words or expressions but by taking control in the bedroom more often. I hope that will reassure you that you are the only man I want in my life.” S’nell insisted.

“Well if that is the form of possession you are looking for then let’s go straight to the bedroom once we get back to the apartment.” he replied.

“Very well.” she agreed. They were silent the rest of the drive back to his apartment, while he parked and locked the hover car, during the turbolift ride to his floor, and even once they had entered his apartment and removed their coats and shoes. Then McCoy took S’nell’s hand and led her into his bedroom.

“Computer lock main bedroom door.” he said once the door had closed behind them.

“Acknowledged.” the computer intoned. A moment later McCoy pulled S’nell close. One long and deep kiss between them turned into two before he pulled away.

“Enough. Undress completely.” he instructed her. They both swiftly undressed. Now was not the time to go slowly, McCoy thought as he spread lube on his erection.

“On the bed. Get on all fours.” he told her next. Once S’nell had done so he moved closer and nestled his erection between her thighs as he grasped her hips. To begin with he set a slow pace. S’nell quickly rocked her hips back and forth in time with his thrusts which made McCoy groan at the friction. Hearing S’nell’s gasps made him pick up the pace as his hips rocked faster. It didn’t take long before McCoy dug his fingers into S’nell’s hips as he climaxed. When McCoy came to his senses again he smiled in satisfaction.

“Now it’s your turn S’nell. On your back.” he stated. Once she moved he lay on top of her and kissed her. The kiss was wanton with her hands grasping his hair and his hands gripping her shoulders. With some effort he moved his mouth and hands down her body. S’nell opened her legs and raised herself onto her forearms. McCoy took advantage of that as his mouth lowered to her entrance and his hands moved to her breasts and back. He wasn’t sure how much more time passed before S’nell orgasmed. Once she was finished S’nell sank back against the bed. McCoy pulled S’nell to lay alongside him.

“That was sensational.” McCoy said first into the silence of their afterglow.

“Yes it was.” S’nell agreed. McCoy pulled her closer until they are entwined. She didn’t resist but she did gave him a curious look from where her head eventually rested on his chest.

“Are you cold Leonard?” S’nell wondered.

“No, because you’re like my own personal heater S’nell.” McCoy said.

“I can’t change the fact my body temperature is higher then yours or that I prefer colder temperatures Leonard.” S’nell stated mildly.

“Yeah, but you know how much I like the heat.” McCoy declared.

“Yes and I like the colder body temperature of you.” S’nell replied. They were silent for some time. McCoy wasn’t sure if he wanted to break the silence but he was curious.

“Credit for your thoughts S’nell.” McCoy said.

“I was just thinking that there’s nowhere else I’d rather be at this moment Leonard.” S’nell said.

“Same here. But since when did you become a romantic?” McCoy answered.

“I’m not a romantic. I’m just quite content right now.” S’nell stated.

“You make me happy too S’nell.” McCoy responded.

“Really?” she asked. She raised her head to look him in the eyes at that.

“Yes.” he confirmed.

“Good. Now get some rest.” S’nell suggested.

“You too.” McCoy replied. After that they both fall silent again and eventually fell asleep entwined.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Stardate 2271.307

McCoy opened his eyes wearily when he felt S’nell shake him awake in the morning.

“What is it?” he snapped.

“You slept right though your computer alarm which is unusual.” told S’nell as she looked at him closely.

“I had a long day yesterday at work and a restless night. But I’ll be fine. I’ll go to bed earlier tonight.” McCoy told her as he rose and got out of bed.

“Are you certain?” she asked him. He turned his head to tell her not to worry when he felt his legs buckle. The last thing McCoy saw before he collapsed was the concerned face of S’nell.

When he next awoke McCoy became quickly aware that he lay on a bio bed. He raised his head slightly to see that he wore the blue hospital gown of a patient. Doctor Macmillan stood beside him. His attention was on the bio bed reading above his head. McCoy tried to clear his throat but it came out as more of a groan then anything else. The other doctor swiftly looked down at him then handed him a glass of water. McCoy carefully drank a little water through the straw. He was grateful for how it helped him to moisten his throat.

“Good to see you awake Doctor McCoy. How do you feel?” Doctor Macmillan asked as he set the water aside.

“I’m tired and my chest is sore.” McCoy realized as he glanced down his body.

“I expected that. If you have any other symptoms then let someone know immediately. You will remain here overnight to be monitored to ensure there are no complications from the surgery and that the dosage of the hyposprays is accurate.” Doctor Macmillan explained as he ran a medical scanner down his body.

“Surgery? But I’m too young for serious medical problems Doctor Macmillan. I eat healthy, I don’t smoke, I exercise regularly, I keep my vaccines up to date, and I keep my drinking to a moderate level.” McCoy protested. Why would he need to have surgery in his forties, McCoy wondered. Doctor Macmillan set the medical scanner aside then looked him in the eyes.

“You are in good health Doctor McCoy. That is why your cardiomyopathy is not as bad as it could have been otherwise. I can see from your surprised expression that I will have to explain your medical condition from the beginning. As you know Andorians have cobalt based blood. That means their bodily fluids are rich in cobalamin. Some of that vitamin is essential for Humans but too much is harmful for the heart. Given your increased exposure to bodily fluids due to your sexual relationship with S’nellastina, the level of cobalamin in your blood has built up significantly over time. That’s why you fainted.” 

“You are aware that cobalt is retained in the bloodstream longer then other substances because as a metal it takes longer to be broken down by your liver and then expelled as urine. So you will have to take some daily hyposprays in order to expel the cobalt more regularly so that your heart is not under undue stress. I’ve given you a moderate dose to start. But if you experience fatigue, shortness of breath, or if your legs swell up, then the dosage will have to be adjusted. If we can do that successfully then there should be no need for an additional surgery. Do you understand all of that Doctor McCoy?” Doctor Macmillan explained.

“Yeah. Speaking of S’nell where is she?” wondered McCoy.

“It was my understanding that she went to work. Before she left I told her that visiting hours were tonight from 1800 to 2000 hours. So she’ll probably visit then. Now if you will excuse me I need to check on some other patients Doctor McCoy.” Doctor Macmillan said. McCoy nodded. Doctor Macmillan took one final look at his bio bed readings then left his room. McCoy now noticed that he was in a private room and felt grateful for that. He wasn’t up to dealing with anyone else who was sick.

McCoy didn’t blame S’nell for putting him into the hospital. As a doctor he should have realized this might be a possible complication of dating S’nell himself. Though as Human and Andorian relationships were very rare he hadn’t considered this issue. But hyposprays should keep the amount of cobalamin in his bloodstream under control, he thought. Despite this complication McCoy wanted to continue his relationship with S’nell. She was worth it, he thought before he yawned. Soon McCoy fell asleep and slept soundly until the nurse woke him up the next morning.

“Leonard are you feeling better? What did the doctors say about why you fainted?” asked S’nell as she met him in the waiting room the next morning.

“What are you doing here S’nell? Don’t you have work?” he asked as they walked toward the exit of the hospital.

“I do. I came to visit you yesterday but went home when I was told you were sleeping. I was glad to hear you were resting. Even so I stayed up all night worrying about you. So my manager told me this morning that I was too tired to work and should instead take the day off and see how you were. He said I have more then enough holiday days off that I rarely take anyways.” S’nell explained.

“Well I’m glad you were there to meet me. I’m still too tired to drive a hover car by myself at the moment.” McCoy admitted as they reached S’nell’s hover car.

“Of course. Do you need help to sit down or do up the seatbelt?” she asked as he opened the door.

“I’m fine. I’m not an invalid you know.” he snapped. She nodded then went to the driver’s side of the hover car. Once they were on their way back to his apartment he laid a hand on her thigh.

“Sorry for snapping at you S’nell. I know that you were really worried about me. You know how they say that doctors make the worst patients? That’s true about me I’m afraid.” McCoy apologized. She sighed at that.

“I should have known you would continue to be grumpy no matter the circumstances. But the very fact that you are complaining makes me think you will feel like yourself soon enough.” S’nell said. He smiled at her.

“You know me well sweetheart.” he stated fondly.

“Don’t call me that please. Sorry. I know sometimes you say that phrase to women without even thinking about it. It must have something to do with your Southern upbringing.” S’nell responded.

“Yeah sweetheart just slipped out. Sorry. I know you don’t like terms of endearment S’nell.” McCoy answered. S’nell nodded. They fell into silence for the rest of the drive back to his apartment.

“So what did the doctor say was wrong?” asked S’nell once they were both seated on the couch. McCoy explained what had happened. S’nell looked down at the floor for a long moment.

“I’m sorry Leonard. I never wanted to hurt you.” she quietly stated. He took her hand and she looked up at him.

“I know you didn’t S’nell. This isn’t your fault. It’s just biology. But I’ll be fine with a daily hypospray.” he assured her.

“Are you sure? This isn’t like the flu Leonard. Your heart condition will remain as long as you’re in an intimate relationship with me.” S’nell replied.

“I know that. But you’re worth it S’nell. If you think I’m going to end things between us because the situation is difficult or complicated, then clearly you don’t know me well enough.” he informed her. She smiled.

“I’m glad to hear that. Now you should get some sleep.” she told him. He wearily nodded and walked to the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Stardate 2272.123

S’nell was alone in her apartment as Leonard was at dinner with Joanna. He’d invited her to come but she had urged him to go and spend time with his daughter alone as she suspected Leonard might be able to talk more freely when she was not there. Although S’nell felt that his family had accepted her relationship with Leonard, that did not mean they were friends or even that they were comfortable in her company. Both would take time. In the meantime S’nell had chosen to use her time tonight to read a journal article from the Federation Exobiology Journal about a species of bioluminescent fish that had recently been discovered in the Ajar solar system.

When the front door chime went S’nell frowned and set down her PADD. She rose from the couch and then went to the front door. It opened when she unlocked it from the other side.

“Can I help you?” she asked the woman, whom she recognized as Ensign Harper. The other woman held a large rectangular black box in her right hand.

“Are you alone?” Ensign Harper inquired.

S’nell’s eyes narrowed but she nodded. She now suspected what Ensign Harper wanted to discuss with her. S’nell gestured for her to enter the apartment. Ensign Harper sat on the other side of the couch after she had carefully set the large black box down on the ground.

“I’ll get right to the point. As you know, your brother Ensign S’evinnissa ch’Vecar was a crew member onboard the USS Horizon when that ship was declared missing with all hands on Stardate 2258.73. Due to new information the status of the entire crew has now been changed from missing in action to confirmed dead. Unfortunately I am unable to tell you how Ensign S’evinnissa died as such information is classified. I am sorry for your loss. This box contains the possessions that were left to you in his will. Do you have any questions?” Ensign Harper told her.

“So you are a member of Starfleet Intelligence Ensign Harper. That’s the only way you could have known about this matter unless you had the security clearance to access the personnel database for those records.” S’nell stated.

“It’s Lieutenant Harper now. As for my work with Starfleet, I can’t comment on that.” the other woman told her.

“Very well. Thank you for informing me of this. I presume you can see yourself out?” she managed to reply. 

Lieutenant Harper nodded then swiftly left the apartment. S’nell looked at the box for a long moment then walked over and knelt over the box. She took a deep breath before she opened it with her palm print. There were three items in the box. 

The first item was a tile mosaic that depicted a sunrise over a mountain range. It had been created by her chan father Sennar. S’nell tenderly traced her fingers over the colourful design as she remembered the times she had watched him work as a child and how he had explained how he created his art. She carefully set the mosaic aside then reached for the second item in the box. 

It was a painting that had been painted by her aunt Lorelii. The painting depicted the Northern Wastes of Andoria which was a part of the planet that was so cold very little lived there. But the fields of ice had their own stark beauty and her aunt had been able to depict that well. S’nell remembered as a young woman soon after her coming of age ceremony how she had taken an aerial tour of the area in a shuttlecraft. But now she would never see the Northern Wastes or any other part of Andoria ever again, S’nell thought. She pushed away the sudden feeling of homesickness and then reached for the final item in the box.

The last item in the box was a bottle of glow ale. That alcoholic drink was a chemically enhanced version of Andorian ale. While Andorian ale was blue, glow ale was a variety of colours which depended on how the light hit the bottle and the liquid inside it. She recalled how it had been S’evin’s favourite drink. The last drink of glow ale they had shared together had been just before she had left for the Omega Research Station. She did not know then that it would be the last time she would ever see him.   
Personal communications had been banned while she had been on the Omega Research Station as they were a secretive facility and no information about their research or location could be given. It was a sacrifice that had S’nell been willing to deal with. As S’evin was in Starfleet he understood not always having access to regular communication. 

Once she had heard about the outcome of that classified mission in 2258, S’nell had suspected that it was very unlikely the crew would not be found unharmed or even found at all. A Miranda class starship such as the Horizon was not as well armed as a Constitution class starship such as the Enterprise A but it was not defenceless either. Even so she could not allow herself to openly mourn for someone who might still be alive. Tennar and the rest of her family had disagreed. That had been the final thing that had caused her estrangement with them. The verdict as an Andorian outcast after her destruction of the Banar had simply made legal what S’nell had known in her heart since then.

But how dare Starfleet send a crew of officers on a classified mission that had undoubtedly been dangerous and unpredictable, S’nell thought with a burst of anger. Did they not care for their own personnel? While she knew Captain Kirk and Leonard had been deeply saddened by all the crew that had died before they had returned to Earth, she did not know if the Captain of the Horizon had cared as much for his own crew. Now all she had left to remember S’evin by was a mosaic, a painting, and a bottle of glow ale. It wasn’t enough. Nothing could replace what she had lost. But what good would vengeance do? Surely the officers that had ordered this classified mission had realized it might not end well. Anger solved nothing. Perhaps instead she should drink some glow ale in her brother’s memory as Humans did to mark the passing of their dead. S’nell rose and put the painting and the mosaic back into the box and closed it. She synthesized a shot glass then sat back down on the couch. She opened the bottle of glow ale and poured a glass.

“To the USS Horizon crew.” S’nell toasted. The drink went down smoothly so she kept drinking the glow ale. As she did so S’nell thought about memories of her brother. Gradually her anger turned to grief and she found herself with tears streaking down her face. S’nell set down her glass, pulled her knees to her chin, and allowed herself to cry for S’evin. Soon after she had regained her composure she heard the chime of the front door. A moment later the front door opened and Leonard quickly walked inside the living room. Leonard looked around and then approached her.

“What are you doing here Leonard?” S’nell wondered.

“I wanted to talk to you after my dinner with Joanna. What were you drinking S’nell? Were you crying?” Leonard asked as he took a long look at her.

“It’s glow ale.” she said absently. Her response clearly worried Leonard as he came to sit beside her and took her hands in his own.

“How much of that bottle have you drunk?” he replied as he looked at the glow ale bottle. She turned her head to look at him.

“Three glasses. You know, Tennar disapproved of my brother S’evin joining Starfleet. He said that if he wanted to become an engineer then the Andorian Engineering Corps was vastly superior to the Starfleet one. I wasn’t thrilled with his choice either. But S’evin was an adult so he could do what he wanted. None of us expected him and the crew of the Horizon to die on that classified mission. Except perhaps the admiral that ordered them to go.” she told him.

“Why did you never tell me this S’nell?” wondered Leonard.

“Because aside from the families of the crew, the mission was classified for anyone under the rank of Commander so I couldn’t tell you before now. Also, before tonight S’evin was only missing. Now I know he and the rest of the crew are confirmed dead.” she informed him.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Leonard told her.

“S’evin knew the risks of being in space. So did I when I agreed to join the Enterprise crew. After all you’ve said about the subject, I know you are well aware of the dangers too. Although I’d never ask you not to do your duty as a Starfleet officer, I can’t help but worry when you go into space.” S’nell admitted.

“Well, I have no plans to do so anytime soon.” Leonard assured her. S’nell nodded.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Leonard asked in alarm as she picked him up a moment later under his knees and around his shoulders. S’nell didn’t answer Leonard as she carried him into her bedroom.

“Computer lock main bedroom door.” S’nell ordered as she gently set Leonard on her bed and then knelt beside him.

“Acknowledged.” the computer replied a moment later. Leonard turned to her and placed a hand on her cheek.

“What do you want from me S’nell?” he gently asked.

“I want you to stay here tonight Leonard.” she told him. 

“Of course S’nell.” he promised. She smiled at that answer. S’nell nestled into Leonard and held him tightly. He returned her embrace as they both lay down. It took some time for them to both fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Stardate 2272.247

McCoy was worried. That emotion was nothing new but what he was currently worried about was. S’nell was an hour late for their meeting which was unprecedented. She’d been slightly late on occasion but she’d always let him know if she was running late. S’nell had been scheduled to take a shuttle back from an exobiology conference in Melbourne Australia that day. Before the conference she had arranged to meet him at his quarters an hour after the shuttle had landed in San Francisco. He’d taken the next day off so they could spend the entire weekend together. So where the hell was she? Dammit, something bad had happened to her hadn’t it, he thought. McCoy wasn’t sure if he wanted to turn on the Federation News Service or reach for alcohol. He finally decided on the later and poured himself a drink of bourbon. He’d barely swallowed one sip when the front door chime beeped.

“Come in.” he called and set down the glass. He stalked from the kitchen to the front door with a curse on his lips but that died when he saw who had just walked into his quarters.

“Nice place you have here Doctor McCoy.” said Nurse Dominique as she looked around his quarters. She was holding a duffle bag which she set gently by the door. 

“Do you mind if I make myself comfortable before we talk?” Nurse Dominique asked as she removed her shoes and black wool jacket. She placed the shoes neatly beside his own footwear and hung her jacket in the front closet. McCoy noticed that Nurse Dominique wore blue jeans, a long white blouse, and black socks. But why was his former head nurse and S’nell’s friend here in his apartment at all? She’d never visited here before now.

“Make yourself at home Nurse Dominique.” he offered. She nodded and then reached for her bag. Then she pulled out a bottle of alcohol, re-zipped the bag, and stood with it.

“You got any wine glasses around here Doctor McCoy?” Nurse Dominique wondered. He shook his head and followed her into his kitchen.

“That’s fine. I suppose a glass will do. You see, when I have a bad day I drink a glass of red wine. This is the latest bottle from my father’s vineyard. It’s vin de pays, or table wine in English, as I don’t have the credits for the better quality AOC variety. I see you have your own alcohol.” Nurse Dominique stated as she poured a generous amount of wine into a glass, closed the bottle, then turned to face him. 

“Grab your glass and then let’s sit on the couch shall we?” she concluded.

“What is it? Tell me Nurse Dominique.” McCoy urged her as they both sat down. Nurse Dominique had just drunk one sip of her wine when the right hand pocket of her jeans began to vibrate. She set down her glass on the table and then pulled out a communicator. 

“Sorry. I really have to take this Doctor McCoy.” she said, then opened the device and held it up to her face. 

“Dominique.” she spoke into the communicator. The other person’s voice responded in a language McCoy had never heard before. It sounded like a woman who spoke but otherwise he had no idea of what was being said. Given Nurse Dominique’s intent expression and the occasional nod she did. That was confirmed when she replied in the same language. McCoy tuned the conversation out until he heard his own name. The conversation ended shortly afterwards and Nurse Dominique returned the communicator to her pocket.

“Well, it seems I’ll be staying here for the night. Do you have a guest bedroom or am I sleeping on the couch tonight Doctor McCoy?” she asked.

“I have a guest bedroom. Now enough stalling Nurse Dominique. Where is S’nell?” McCoy questioned. Nurse Dominique took another sip of her wine then looked him in the eyes.

“Unfortunately Doctor McCoy, the shuttle that S’nell was taking from Melbourne to San Francisco crashed in the Atlas Mountains of Morocco two hours ago. When the rescue crew got to the shuttle they discovered that S’nell was the only survivor. She’s in critical condition in a hospital in Marrakesh right now. If she makes it through the night then the Moroccan doctor has told me her condition will change to a serious one. They’ve allowed the two of us to visit S’nell tomorrow after they’ve run some more tests. But for now she needs to rest.” Nurse Dominique stated in the clear and steady voice she used when talking to a patient. McCoy drunk some bourbon before he set the glass aside. He needed the alcohol to steady his nerves after hearing the words shuttle crash and S’nell in the same sentence. 

“Well, thanks for telling me. S’nell’s a fighter Nurse Dominique. She won’t give up easily. But how the hell do you know all of this and not me? I’m her partner dammit.” McCoy replied once he felt he could speak. Breathe McCoy, he told himself, and took another sip of the bourbon.

“I’m not just S’nell’s friend; I’m also her medical next of kin. We agreed that I would only be contacted if her condition was serious or critical and that I would be the one to make the funeral arrangements if it came to that. She asked soon after we got back to Earth from the first five year mission and I agreed.” Nurse Dominique explained.

“Why did S’nell ask you?” McCoy wondered.

“Who else could she have asked, Doctor McCoy? She is friends with Mr Sulu but their relationship has always been more based around shared activities then anything else. The same went for her sparring with Lieutenant Commander Umal or the weekly meetings of the native language club on the Enterprise that Lieutenant Commander Uhura organized. I got close to some of the officers there but S’nell never did. When it came to her work she was professional but nothing more with everyone on the crew. She got along well enough with her roommates except Ensign Harper but that doesn’t mean she considered any of them friends. She only spoke once about her family with me so I assumed that she was estranged from all of them. As for you, she maintained a certain distance not only because of professionalism but because you were married and therefore unavailable to her. So as Commander Spock might say, I was the logical choice.” Nurse Dominique stated.

“What was this native language club on the Enterprise Nurse Dominique?” McCoy asked.

“That was organized by Lieutenant Commander Uhura for all crew members who did not have English as their native language. We would take turns talking in our native language and explaining the customs and history of the culture through language. S’nell went to practice Andorii and I went to practice my French and Arabic. When you hear English all day you sometimes forget how to speak anything else without practice. In case you were wondering, I was speaking Arabic earlier not French. After World War Three no one still speaks French in Morocco.” Nurse Dominique stated.

“Right. I’m not sure if I want to know but how likely is it that S’nell won’t make it through the night?” McCoy quietly inquired.

“Now that the initial treatment is done S’nell has a ninety percent chance of survival. But there could also be some mental trauma over this incident. No offence Doctor McCoy, but you might not be the best person for S’nell to talk to about this experience given your aviophobia. I can recommend some counselling if that does become necessary.” Nurse Dominique soberly replied.

“Oh God, I hadn’t even thought of that. To be honest I’m not sure what I would do without S’nell Nurse Dominique. No matter how long her recovery takes, I’m not leaving S’nell’s side for one second longer then I have to.” McCoy declared.

“Well I’m glad to hear that for S’nell’s sake.” Nurse Dominique replied right before she drunk some more of her wine.

“So tell me about this vineyard that your father runs Nurse Dominique.” McCoy said as he wanted to talk about a subject that didn’t have to do with death.

“My father doesn’t run the vineyard anymore. My cousin took it over after my dad Claude died of a brain hemorrhage when I was twenty. At least his death was quick, which is more then can be said for my mother Annabelle. That’s why I can’t stay past tomorrow evening in the hospital. I have to be in Nice for her funeral the next morning.” Nurse Dominique answered.

“I’m sorry to hear that Nurse Dominique. You really have had a crappy day huh?” McCoy answered.

“Yes. But don’t worry Doctor McCoy. I can hold my alcohol and my emotions in check. We’re not that close at any rate.” Nurse Dominique told him.

“Why is that? Do you not like me Nurse Dominique?” McCoy wondered.

“Permission to speak freely sir?” Nurse Dominique asked.

“Neither of us are on duty right now but go ahead.” McCoy urged her.

“Doctor McCoy, when we first met you were my boss and commanding officer. That was the extent of our relationship throughout our time on the Enterprise. By the end of the mission I was unable to see you any other way and I believe you felt the same way about me. You may no longer be my boss but you are still my commanding officer in Starfleet Medical. So why is it surprising that before tonight I have never told you any deeply personal things about my life?” Nurse Dominique answered.

“Well, when you put it that way it makes sense.” McCoy said.

“Everyone has secrets Doctor McCoy. Or if they don’t then they have things they have no desire to discuss with anyone else. Can you understand that?” Nurse Dominique said.

“Yes I can Nurse Dominique. So since you’re going to be staying tonight let me give you a quick tour of this place.” McCoy offered. He slowly finished off his alcohol and so did Nurse Dominique before they rose from the couch.

McCoy barely noticed the heat of Marrakesh the next day, though he did notice the crowds as they made their way from the transporter platform to the civic hospital two blocks away. McCoy followed Nurse Dominique through the narrow streets until they found the modern looking hospital. Once in the visitors waiting room they were informed that the visiting hours were from 1300 hours to 1600 hours. While McCoy decided to wait Nurse Dominique went out to explore the city in the meantime.

Ten minutes later he regretted that decision as it was still several hours before he could see S’nell. McCoy wished he’d brought a PADD as the ones provided in the waiting room only had magazines with nothing he wanted to read about. He didn’t care about the latest singing sensation from the United Asian States, or who won the latest World Series, or the latest fashions from Paris. All he wanted was to see S’nell. Finally McCoy was led into the intensive care treatment room by a nurse and then left alone by the bio bed of S’nell.

“Goddammit S’nell…” McCoy softly exclaimed as he stood on the right hand side of the bio bed and took in the sight of S’nell lying beside him. Clearly Nurse Dominique hadn’t been exaggerating about her condition. The green hospital gown S’nell was wearing was short sleeved and ended at her knees. The gown couldn’t entirely cover up the signs of the healing of deep lacerations on her torso, arms, and legs, as well as broken bones, specifically her right elbow and left knee. Both of her antenna were shortened and bandaged. Of more concern to McCoy was that S’nell was not currently breathing on her own as she had a ventilator attached under her nose. He took a glance at her vitals on the bio bed which currently indicted a weakened lung response. If the shuttle had caught on fire in the explosion then she probably had inhaled the smoke which was bound to be quite noxious. 

What was just as serious as her lungs however was the amount of blood S’nell had lost. This was attested to by an IV in the bend of her left elbow that was pumping blue blood back and forth between her arm and a blood transfusion machine on the left side of the bio bed. If her blood loss wasn’t so severe then the doctor or nurse on the rescue crew would have given her a hypospray for the blood loss instead. McCoy knew her blood loss had to have been at least a grade two for her to get an IV. Given how deep her wounds were and her current blood pressure her blood loss had to be at grade three at the time of the accident. That was one level away from the most severe grade four blood loss which could kill you if not promptly treated. He glanced at her legs and noticed another tube between her legs that was attached to a urinary analysis machine used both to assist with bladder function and to analyze such bodily fluids. Such older medical equipment was only used now in cases of serious traumatic injury or intensive care patients. He’d noticed that this hospital didn’t have the latest Starfleet equipment. But what they had wasn’t that out of date either. McCoy noticed on the monitor over the bio bed that S’nell’s vitals were increasing to a more alert state as she seemed to be waking up from what was likely a drug induced sleep. 

“Hey S’nell, can you hear me? It’s Leonard. How do you feel?” he asked. She opened her eyes slowly and then turned her head to see him. He gently placed his right hand over her right wrist, then he took a deep breath before he continued speaking. 

“Good God S’nell. Don’t ever scare me like this again. You could have died and I…” he cleared his throat at that grim thought. S’nell gestured with her hand toward the PADD which was on the small cabinet to the right side of the bio bed. He handed it to her. She laid the PADD on her stomach then began to write slowly on it with only her left hand. Once she was done S’nell pushed the PADD toward him. McCoy picked up the device and read the screen which said:

According to Doctor Samara I need to use PADD to communicate until my lungs fully heal. Lieutenant Chekov was right that swearing is your way of showing concern. 

“Damn right it is.” McCoy declared before he leaned down and lightly kissed her on the forehead. In response she raised her left hand to his cheek and smiled softly at him. Their tender moment was broken by someone clearing their throat which caused S’nell’s hand on his cheek to drop to the bed. McCoy turned to see Nurse Dominique holding a large drink in her right hand at the foot of the bio bed.

“Sorry to interrupt you two. But I suspected that you would be thirsty once you woke up S’nell. The nurses said you can drink this. It’s lukewarm mint tea. Here, Doctor McCoy can help you drink it.” Nurse Dominique said as she held up the drink and walked closer to S’nell’s side. She handed the drink and a straw to McCoy who then helped S’nell to drink a small portion of it. When he’d felt she’d had enough McCoy gently set the rest of the tea aside on the cabinet beside the bio bed.

“You can drink more later but you shouldn’t drink too much at once right now.” Nurse Dominique told her. S’nell nodded then winced.

“What is it? Are you in pain? Should I get Doctor Samara to give you another hypospray?” asked McCoy rapidly. S’nell gestured toward the PADD again and he handed it back to her. She wrote more on it then pushed it towards him.

I am not in pain. But I’m suffering from dizziness and loss of balance from my injured antenna which will take months to fully regrow. McCoy frowned as he read what S’nell had written. He sighed then he placed the PADD down on the cabinet and turned back to her.

“Dammit S’nell, your antenna are the least of your medical concerns. Don’t you know how serious grade three blood loss from multiple lacerations and broken bones is? Not to mention severe smoke inhalation as well. If the rescue crew hadn’t found you when they did then things would have turned out very differently. You were the only one they found alive in that shuttle wreckage and thank God for that. The other twelve people on that shuttle weren’t so lucky as they are all dead.” he barked. His fear of what had almost happened to her made his voice much sharper and more gruff then usual. Upon hearing that S’nell inhaled sharply then turned her head away from him. She clutched the sheets as tears began to run down her face. 

“I’m sorry S’nell. I thought you knew about your colleagues.” McCoy told her as he moved a hand to her shoulder as she continued to cry quietly.

“Doctor McCoy, you have the bedside manner of an Andorian bull! You could have broken the news of the other passengers of that shuttle to S’nell more gently. The medical staff here didn’t want to tell her about the other passengers until they were sure that she would make a full recovery. Right now S’nell is not simply your partner, she is also a patient in a hospital. So treat her better in future or I will see to it that you won’t be able to see her again until she is released.” Nurse Dominique demanded. 

As he met Nurse Dominique’s fierce gaze McCoy was reminded of one of his professors in med school who had warned him and the rest of the class to never piss a nurse off. He knew that if Nurse Dominique thought he was upsetting to S’nell’s continued recovery then she would have no problem carrying through on her threat. So instead of his first response of snapping back at her he chose a different path.

“I want- no I need to be by S’nell’s side Nurse Dominique. Please. I know I’m often gruff and have no bedside manner. But it won’t happen again.” McCoy sincerely said. Nurse Dominique’s face softened slightly at his earnest response. Before Nurse Dominique could respond a tall brown skinned woman swiftly approached S’nell’s bio bed. 

“Don’t worry. It will be all right. It might not feel like that now but it will get better in time. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you about the other shuttle passengers earlier S’nellastina. I just didn’t want to upset you further when you were still recovering yourself. Can I get you any further pain relief before I check on your wounds?” she said softly as she gently stroked S’nell right arm. Slowly S’nell began to stop crying. After S’nell had shaken her head and dried her tears, the woman punched a few buttons on the flashing display over the bio bed which then returned to the usual display. Then she turned to face them both.

“Hello, I’m Doctor Samara. As much as you’d like to stay I’m afraid that visiting hours are now over until tomorrow at the same time as you are upsetting my patient. Nurse Dominique, I’ll inform you once S’nellastina has been released from the hospital. Doctor McCoy, you had better not upset S’nellastina again. Otherwise I will see to it personally that you cannot see her until her release. I’m not a woman to make idle threats and I take the medical care of my patients extremely seriously. Do I make myself clear?” Doctor Samara stated sternly.

“As glass, Doctor Samara.” McCoy replied. 

“Good. Then why don’t you go explore Marrakesh right now? Go for a stroll through the gardens while it is still light outside, take a look around the museum of Islamic art while they are still open, or go do some shopping or have a meal in the souk before it closes for the night. S’nellastina will still be here tomorrow Doctor McCoy.” Doctor Samara suggested. 

McCoy sighed. He had no desire to get into an argument with the doctor in charge of S’nell’s care. From what he’d seen of S’nell’s injuries they had been healed competently so far. He knew that he would not have had the composure to have healed S’nell from such a severe accident, which is why he wasn’t her doctor. Perhaps a walk though the city and a meal would settle his mind before he came back to the hospital and spent the night here.

“I’ll see you tomorrow S’nell. For now get some rest.” he told her. He gently squeezed S’nell’s left shoulder and headed out of the treatment room. Nurse Dominique walked behind him. They separated in the lobby of the hospital as she headed for the transporter and McCoy headed out through the main entrance into the streets of the city. That night McCoy stayed in an overnight visitors room in the hospital, but he got almost no sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Stardate 2272.278

Today was a month after the shuttle crash that had killed her former colleagues and almost killed her, S’nell thought as she stood in front of the graves of her former colleagues. Why didn’t she feel as if she could forget the incident and move on with her life? When S’nell had her work in front of her she could focus on it. But that seemed to be the only thing compelling enough to distract her. Everyday conversations weren’t interesting at the moment and she had to take sedatives at night to avoid nightmares of the shuttle crash. Since she had arrived home from the hospital three weeks ago she had distanced herself from Leonard. 

She knew that he wanted to comfort her. But how could she show him how emotionally vulnerable she was right now? The final cause of the crash had been found to be a faulty part that should have been replaced before their flight back home. Even that verdict did not absolve S’nell of the guilt she felt for being the only survivor. She sighed then said one final invocation over the graves of her former colleagues in Andorii before she turned and left the cemetery. It was dark by now and Leonard would probably be wondering where she was as she had arranged to meet him at her apartment earlier this week. The grey robe she wore felt thick against the wind that blew while the black belt that held her knife felt heavy around her waist. There wasn’t a lot of traffic on the way back to her apartment.

Leonard turned to look at her from the couch once she had removed her shoes and walked into the living room. He frowned.

“Where the hell have you been? Why is your left hand injured?” he demanded.

“I was at the cemetery performing the Andorian rite of farewell. As for my hand, it will heal soon enough. I do not wish you to examine it.” S’nell explained.

“Why not?” he asked in confusion. S’nell folded her arms across her chest and gave him an annoyed glare.

“I could explain but it’s clear to me that you don’t care about Andorian culture. So why in the world would you be interested in how I say goodbye to my dead colleagues? They deserved to be honoured and remembered.” S’nell snapped.

“But why now? It’s been a month since the shuttle crash.” he wondered.

“Yes but this day was the normal time for the rite. Now if you’ll excuse me I should get some rest.” S’nell said then walked past him. His voice stopped her walk to her bedroom.

“You’re still having nightmares about the shuttle crash aren’t you?” Leonard wanted to know.

“Not with the hypospray of sedative I take every night.” she answered truthfully.

“Tell me about your nightmares.” he urged her.

“No. As I’ve said before doing so would only aggravate your aviophobia.” S’nell stated firmly.

“I don’t care about that but I do care about you S’nell.” he said. A moment later she felt his hands come to her shoulders. She stepped away from him.

“Good night Leonard.” she told him.

“S’nell… Fine, keep ignoring me if you want! Nothing I do or say makes you want to talk to me about the shuttle accident. So I don’t know why I keep trying.” he snapped in frustration. S’nell took a deep breath then turned to face him.

“If I told you about the shuttle crash then you would want nothing further to do with me Leonard.” she insisted.

“S’nell, whatever you tell me won’t change my feelings for you. I want to hear you talk about what happened. Please let me in.” he pleaded with her. She took another deep breath then looked up into his eyes.

“Very well. As I’ve said before you’re a compassionate man Leonard. If you had been in that shuttle then you would have checked on every single passenger to make sure they were still alive. You would have left the ones you couldn’t save and helped the ones you could even if they later died or you died as a result. But I’m not you.” 

“The impact of the shuttle crash broke my harness and so I was flung through one of the windows. Once I landed, I soon realized that I was in so much pain that I couldn’t move. So I lay there and just watched as the fire from the engines consumed the shuttle. I heard the shouts and cries of some of the passengers so I knew that those who hadn’t died in the initial impact would die in the fire. That was when I first felt the shame and the guilt for not trying harder to save them. Nothing gave me the right to live while they died. They were good men and women and they shouldn’t have died like that. I knew I would likely join them soon and yet I didn’t want to die alone and cold on that mountainside. My last thought before I passed out was that I was sorry I had never told you that I loved you Leonard. The next thing I clearly remember was waking up to Doctor Samara in the hospital.” S’nell told him.

“S’nell…” Leonard quietly stated and placed his hands on her arms. She stiffened.

“I don’t deserve your love Leonard.” she told him. 

“I beg to differ. Now get some sleep S’nell.” he quietly said. She silently watched him leave. He’d given her a great deal to think about.

“S’nell be honest with me. How are you really feeling?” asked Dominique a week later during their usual video comm.

“Why do you ask?” wondered S’nell.

“I don’t like to diagnose from a distance. But even I can tell you are listless and worn out. You are sleeping but only with sedatives. You are working but I suspect you are just doing that in order not to think about the shuttle crash. Have you even talked to Doctor McCoy about it?” Dominique said.

“Yes and he has barely spoken to me since.” snapped S’nell.

“What exactly did you say?” demanded Dominique. S’nell recounted their conversation on the night of the rite of farewell. Dominique frowned and then sighed.

“What?” asked S’nell.

“You shouldn’t have said that you don’t deserve his love S’nell. That’s not true and you know it. Can I give you a piece of advice?” Dominique asked. S’nell nodded.

“I’m not an expert on love or marriage but I’ve learned a few things about it over the years. In my opinion real love is not just about the comfort of an embrace or the pleasure of sex. It’s also about being vulnerable enough to trust the other person with every aspect of yourself even when you don’t want them to see what you are feeling. It’s hard to be vulnerable both emotionally and physically but it is necessary. However, that doesn’t make us weak. It simply makes us Human. Or Andorian in your case.” Dominique advised her. 

“I will think about what you’ve said. Thank you for the talk.” S’nell responded.

“Anytime S’nell. I will talk to you again later.” Dominique concluded.

“Until then Michelle. Computer end video communication.” S’nell said. A moment later the screen turned to its usual black when not in use. S’nell sat back on the couch and thought about what her friend had said. S’nell knew that she had no desire to be emotionally vulnerable with anyone since N’elini’s death. She rarely talked about her past and she kept her own emotions under control in public. Even in private she was more comfortable talking about her work or the latest news then her own feelings.

Leonard didn’t talk about his own feelings much either but his facial expressions and his metaphors were usually enough for her to tell how he was feeling. In that sense he was not a complicated man. But it took a great deal of time and trust to get behind the grumpy and cantankerous front he presented to the world and see the gentle and compassionate man he was. Not to mention a passionate man, thought S’nell. Leonard was unguarded when he fought and when he had sex. She relished being able to see that. She was comfortable with being physically vulnerable with Leonard in the bedroom or even on the rare occasions that she was sick. But being open with her feelings was a different matter. Though S’nell suspected that Dominique was right. If she wanted to continue this relationship with Leonard then she had to be open with him about even the things that she didn’t want to talk about. He wouldn’t wait for her to recover forever and surely he wanted them to be as close as they were before the shuttle crash, S’nell thought. With that thought she resolved to talk to Leonard at their next date.

“Leonard can we talk?” she asked him after a silent dinner at his quarters four days later. He turned to her in surprise.

“I suppose so.” he conceded. She nodded and then walked to the bedroom. Once they were both inside the room S’nell turned to look at him. He had folded his arms across his chest.

“How are you?” she asked. He raised an eyebrow.

“I’m fine. What about you?” he replied.

“I have missed you.” she admitted. His stern expression softened slightly and he stepped closer to her.

“So have I.” he told her. 

“I see. What do you want from me Leonard?” she asked. He inhaled sharply then walked even closer to her.

“I want you fully back in my life and I also want you to talk about whatever is on your mind. Quit shutting me out.” he insisted.

“Very well. What do you want to know?” S’nell tentatively asked.

“I want to know why you and Tennar are estranged S’nell.” Leonard wondered into the silence of the room. S’nell took a deep breath before she spoke.

“You have heard of the Human game of baseball I presume?” S’nell replied.

“Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?” he wondered.

“I merely wish to use the analogy of three strikes and then you’re out. In Tennar’s eyes, the first strike against me was that I was a scientist. While that’s a respectable occupation it’s not looked on with as much status and favour as other occupations in Andorian society.” 

“The second strike against me was when I decided not to marry the bondgroup that had been chosen for me. My parents collaborated with a doctor to choose a second bondgroup that I could marry. When I refused they were livid. But Tennar took it the hardest. He called me a complete disappointment and an abject failure. He said that if he hadn’t been there at my conception then he would have suspected some other Andorian was in the bedroom at the time. My other three parents wanted us to apologize but neither of wanted to do so. We didn’t speak again until…” S’nell paused there and took a deep breath.

“Take your time S’nell.” Leonard urged her softly.

“The third strike happened during a fight about my brother where Tennar revealed that he cared for him more then me. During this fight Tennar told me that I should go back to my exobiology lab because that was the only place in the galaxy where I belonged. He made it clear that according to him I was nothing but a stranger and that he would treat me accordingly in the future. My other three parents thought that was an overreaction on Tennar’s part. But I knew he was serious. So I didn’t contact him again from then on and only had sporadic contact with my other three parents until that ended as well. Ever since then I’ve been determined to prove myself by doing everything on my own and not relying on help from anyone unless I had to. But I can’t solve everything by myself. Now can we talk about anything else?” S’nell concluded. Leonard nodded.

“Thank you for being telling me that S’nell. I’m sorry for the kind of father that Tennar was to you. Speaking of fathers did I ever tell you how mine died?” Leonard replied.

“Leonard you don’t have to…” S’nell quickly responded. She felt that Leonard shouldn’t have to say anything further as she knew his father’s death was a difficult subject for him.

“Well, I’d be a hypocrite if I told you I wanted you to tell me everything then I wasn’t open with you in return.” Leonard stated quietly.

“All right. Tell me about David McCoy. Please.” S’nell quietly urged him. Leonard closed his eyes briefly before he began talking.

“Well, my dad was a doctor. He worked in a neighbourhood clinic in Atlanta and was a general practitioner. David was outspoken but he wouldn’t berate you in public. If he had a disagreement with you then you would know about it in private. We weren’t that close growing up because I wanted to be a professional basketball player and I thought two generations of doctors in the same family was more then enough. My sister is an computer systems analyst so she wasn’t interested in medicine either. It wasn’t until I begin pre med at Ole Miss that I really got my dad’s attention. Him and my grandfather Thomas helped me through those eight years of school a lot.” 

“So when my dad got diagnosed with pyrrhoneuritis in 2254, which was incurable and very painful, I refused to accept it. I looked after him at home. When I wasn’t eating, sleeping, or working, I was in the lab or library researching and working on a cure or by his bedside. It took a toll on my marriage. Both Pamela and I were working long hours and so we weren’t talking to each other a lot before David got sick. But his illness just made matters much worse. It got to the point where he wanted me to end his life. David had been in intense pain for months and I was at the end of my rope. So I injected him with a hypospray that would end things peacefully. A few minutes later he was dead. Three days later was the funeral.” 

“I started drinking heavily after that. But I remember two weeks after the funeral when the cure for pyrrhoneuritis was announced at a meeting at the hospital. It was too damn late for David. If I had just waited then I could have cured him. If I hadn’t been so impatient then he would be alive today. So when Donna accused me of being a murderer once we learned this information I didn’t contradict her. We didn’t talk again for years but we’re good now. Well, now you know the worst S’nell.” Leonard concluded.

“Leonard thank you for telling me that. I don’t think you’re a murderer. On the contrary you’re a compassionate man and an excellent doctor. So I know you did all you could for your father. But sometimes there is no cure for a disease. In that case all we can do is try to ensure that they are not in pain. You can’t say for certain if David McCoy would still be alive today. Even if you had cured him it’s possible he would have died of something else. We all die from something and the timing isn’t up to us. If there’s anything this shuttle crash has taught me, it’s that sometimes the end comes sooner then you think. So before then we should make the most of the time we have.” S’nell replied quietly.

“Maybe you’re right.” Leonard stated.

“Unless you have something else to talk about can we stop talking for now?” S’nell responded.

“Sounds good to me. Will you sleep with me again? Just sleep I promise.” McCoy replied. S’nell looked at him a long moment then she nodded. 

By unspoken agreement they both lay on the bed facing each other. A part of S’nell wanted to touch Leonard again but she wasn’t really sure if this was the time yet. Leonard seemed to sense her hesitation as instead of touching her he pulled up the blanket around them both instead. She gradually relaxed beside him. She knew they still had a long way to go before they were as comfortable around each other as they had been before her shuttle crash. But tonight was a good start, S’nell thought as she gradually drifted off to sleep. For the first time since the shuttle crash she did not have a nightmare during the night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m posting this chapter on Friday as I will be out of town this weekend. Next week will return to the usual Sunday schedule.

Chapter Twelve

Stardate 2272.314

The holiday that was the Andorian day of remembrance came. As usual on this day, S’nell rose early. She washed in the sonic shower then carefully dressed in the navy blue robe that was traditionally worn. She picked up the black paint that was worn on the face. S’nell drew a finger through the thick substance then drew a line on her forehand for memory, a line on her right cheek for love, and finally a line on her left cheek for life. After she brushed her hair S’nell left the bedroom. When she returned to the bedroom it was to see that Leonard was dressed in all blue clothing.

“What are you doing here Leonard?” she wondered.

“I booked the day off work. May I participate in the Andorian day of remembrance with you today S’nell?” he requested. She smiled at him.

“I hoped you’d ask. Let me put this paint on you. Hold still.” she told him. He did so as she added lines to his forehead and cheeks with the black paint.

“What now?” he asked.

“Now we gather the favourite food and drink of the individuals we have chosen to remember today. We take it to their grave and then tell them something we think they would want to hear before we say an innovation to their spirit. Then we leave.” she explained.

“Isn’t there some fasting today too?” he asked.

“Yes. But you are allowed to drink beverages. So let’s have something to drink before we go to the cemetery.” she told him. He nodded. They moved to the kitchen so that he could have some coffee and she could have some katheka, the Andorian version of coffee. Then S’nell grabbed the bag that had been kept in the front hall closet and they left for the cemetery.

The weather was cold but not overly so as they walked to the graves of her former colleagues. Leonard knew her well enough that he didn’t even have to ask that was where she wanted to be. S’nell took her time with the items in the basket as she laid the food and drink beside each grave then said something over each grave. Sometimes it was about the research that was going on with their replacements that were now working at the lab, or sports with her Tellarite colleague who had loved basketball, or a joke with her Bolian colleague who had been a very jovial person. She would never forget the day of the shuttle crash or the people they were. But life went on and she had her own life to live.

After she had finished with her last farewell, S’nell bowed her head and closed her eyes for a long moment as she was caught up in the emotion of the moment. She felt Leonard’s hands on her shoulders. She swiftly dropped the basket and then turned and embraced him tightly with both arms around his waist as her face turned into his chest. A moment later Leonard wrapped one arm firmly around her waist and stroked her hair with his other hand. He was careful to avoid touching her still healing antenna. She was not normally this demonstrative in public but right now Leonard was all she cared about. As they embraced one another S’nell realized that she loved Leonard even more deeply then she had loved N’elini. Her love for N’elini had been comforting, safe, and warm, like a fire in a hearth. By comparison, her love for Leonard was like a forest fire, passionate and all-consuming. The latter was also an apt comparison because just like a forest fire changes a habitat S’nell had been changed by his love for her. By now she was tired of isolating herself from him. S’nell took a deep breath then pulled back enough so that she could look into his eyes. Leonard laid the hand that had been in her hair on her cheek.

“You should know that I’m not going anywhere S’nell.” he promised her.

“Good because neither am I Leonard. I regret pushing you away recently. You see, after the shuttle crash I became so consumed in my own grief for my colleagues and guilt over having survived that I failed to see that you wanted to support me. Now I never want to take your presence in my life for granted again.” she told him.

“Well I don’t want to take you for granted either S’nell. But in the future I want you to remember that we are partners. In my opinion, that means sharing both the good and bad of our lives together.” he answered.

“I understand.” she replied. She bent down to retrieve the basket that she had dropped. As they walked back to their hover car he placed an arm around her shoulder and she put an arm around his waist. 

“So does this mean you’re willing to sleep together again?” Leonard asked hopefully.

“Sex should wait until we are more comfortable around each other again.” S’nell decided.

“But I thought we made up didn’t we?” he inquired. 

“Yes, we have. But we need to get comfortable around each other again before we resume our intimacy.” she quietly explained. Leonard placed his hands on her shoulders then turned her around to face him. 

“S’nell I can understand now why you pushed me away and I’m not mad at you.” Leonard replied.

“Really Leonard?” she asked skeptically.

“Look, I’ll admit that at first I was annoyed that you were isolating yourself and pushing me away. But I soon realized that you were grieving over the death of your colleagues and dealing with survivor’s guilt. So I told myself to be patient until you reached out to me. That’s what today was about wasn’t it?” he replied. S’nell nodded.

“Yes. If you had not asked then I would have invited you to witness the Andorian day of remembrance with me. I thought it would be a good chance to reconnect with you.” S’nell told him.

“Speaking of Andorian culture, after I gave it some more thought I realized that you were right S’nell. I’m never going to be able to speak Andorii that well but I do want to learn more about your culture more then I have so far. So if you want me to observe more of your holidays, try some of your food and drink, listen to your music, or even watch an Andorian film or two, then I’ll do that. I’m not sure if I’ll like it but I’m willing to try since it matters so much to you S’nell.” he offered. She smiled at him.

“Thank you for saying that Leonard. That means a great deal to me. Speaking of which I should prepare the post remembrance meal for tomorrow morning.” she responded.

“Why don’t you eat during the day of remembrance itself?” he wanted to know.

“Because it is thought that the fasting brings one closer to the afterlife which is where the souls of the departed live. Do you believe in a soul Leonard?” S’nell asked.

“I was raised to believe in an afterlife and a God. But I’m not sure if either exists. As for souls I’d like to think something of you lives on after death but I think the jury is out on that one too. There’s no proof either way so it’s just a matter of faith. I’m a doctor so I prefer to put my faith in science before religion.” he said.

“I understand and echo that sentiment. I don’t normally pay much credence to religion but I cannot entirely discount it either. In Andorian religion a soul cannot communicate with the living. They can only talk to other souls and Uzavah the Infinite.” S’nell responded.

“Is this Uzaveh the Infinite the only Andorian God then?” he asked as they both entered the kitchen.

“No. Andorians are pantheists with Uzaveh the Infinite being considered to be the supreme or head God. But there are twenty other different Gods and Goddess in the Andorian pantheon. The most widely worshiped are the God of Love, the Goddess of Happiness, the God of Success, and the Goddess of Destiny. Those four divine beings are considered to be married to one another.” S’nell explained.

“So who are the other Andorian divine beings then?” he wondered.

“The next group of divine beings who are joined in marriage are the God of Reason, the Goddess of Wisdom, the God of Judgement, and the Goddess of Industry.” she named them.

“Right. Are the other eight Andorian divine beings married to each other too?” he inquired.

“Yes. The next marriage group of divine beings is the God of the Earth, the Goddess of Fertility, the God of the Sky, and the Goddess of the Heavens. The final marriage group of divine beings compromises of the God of Conflict, the Goddess of Art, the God of Eternity, and the Goddess of the Hunt. If you believe that religion is the construct of a society, then it makes sense for Andorian Gods and Goddess to be married in groups of four which reflect Andorian bondgroups. However, none of these Gods or Goddess have children.” S’nell explained.

“How do you keep all of those different Andorian divine beings straight?” he wondered.

“On Andoria there is a temple for each God and Goddess in the Andorian pantheon where prayers and offerings are made regularly. The largest temple is that for Uzaveh the Infinite of course. Typically you pray or make an offering to the deity that you most want assistance or guidance from with your immediate concern. There is also a day-long festival for each God or Goddess that is celebrated by religious Andorians. You can choose to believe in one deity, more than one, or in fact none at all. I prefer the latter though I wish no judgment on those who derive meaning from paying homage to a divine being. Now I will say no more on the subject as this post remembrance meal is traditionally prepared in silence.” S’nell concluded.

“I’ll leave you to it then. In the meantime, I’ll go read the Starfleet Medical Journal.” Leonard concluded then walked to the living room and sat down. He pulled a PADD toward himself and begun to read it. Once she saw that S’nell began to prepare the ritual meal that would break their fast tomorrow morning.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Stardate 2272.365

“Happy New Year S’nell.” proclaimed Leonard once the fireworks over Times Square had stopped. He stood beside her on the balcony of their hotel room.

“Happy New Year Leonard.” agreed S’nell as she watched the festivities. She hadn’t anticipated that he would book this hotel in New York City for the holiday. But Leonard had confirmed to her that he had booked the room in January of last year because the holiday was popular enough that he needed to plan so far ahead. Leonard didn’t want to lose the credits he’d already spent on it so she had agreed to come and visit the city with him during this time.

“We should go inside.” she stated. Leonard nodded and they quickly headed into the bedroom from the balcony.

“It’s late. We should sleep. I’ll use the bathroom first.” Leonard replied as he held his sleepwear. She nodded. Once the bathroom door had closed behind him, S’nell sighed and reached for her own sleepwear. S’nell was glad that she had suggested they should wait to have sex until they were more comfortable around each other again because that had meant that she had talked more to Leonard recently then she had in some time. But S’nell also found that she missed their sex a great deal. Perhaps this trip would offer her a chance to change that. Before she could think about that any further Leonard entered the bedroom and she went to the bathroom. Once she returned to the bedroom several minutes later she noticed that Leonard now lay down and faced away from her. S’nell did the same as she lay down in the bed. She was asleep very shortly afterwards.

When she woke up the next morning S’nell became aware of how close she now was to Leonard. Her head was on his shoulder and her hands were on his chest. Their legs were tangled together and his arm was around her waist. She looked up at him and smiled. When he was asleep the usual lines of tension on his forehead and around his mouth and eyes were erased. Leonard rolled over onto his back and pulled her on top of him. As he did so she became very aware of his erection. She shifted so that her mouth was closer to his jaw.

“Good morning Leonard. Do you want coffee?” she asked.

“Morning S’nell. Coffee in hotels is always horrible. Unless you want to go to the coffee shop across the street?” Leonard answered. His voice was gruff with sleep.

“Not right now. Do you need to use the bathroom?” S’nell wondered.

“No.” he told her.

“Good.” she replied. She leaned over and began to kiss his jaw.

“What- you don’t have to- S’nell…” Leonard gasped. Once she heard her name S’nell raised her eyes to meet his.

“You want me to stop?” she said. 

“No. But do you feel comfortable with having sex again?” he wondered. After the shuttle crash the sedatives she took to prevent nightmares meant that she had no libido at all. S’nell had gradually regained her sex drive since she had stopped taking the hyposprays. Now with his firm body pressed against hers and the clear evidence of his desire for her, S’nell knew that she wanted to be united with him again.

“Provided that I can take control this time then yes. Leonard, let me give you pleasure.” she urged him as her hands moved to the bottom of his shirt.

“OK.” he quickly consented. She nodded and then slowly moved his shirt up his chest. Her mouth followed her hands. 

“Quit teasing me.” Leonard gasped.

“I’m not teasing.” she protested before her mouth moved down his chest. Soon his underwear and pants were down by his ankles. S’nell pressed her left arm into his torso by his navel then leaned her head down and brought her mouth to his erection.

“Oh yeah.” he encouraged her as she took his shaft inside her mouth. He moaned as she sucked.

“S’nell I’m-” was all the warning she received before Leonard’s hips jerked and he climaxed into her mouth. Once his climax was over she quickly removed her mouth from him. She coughed briefly then swallowed hard after that. He raised one eyebrow.

“You didn’t like that did you?” Leonard wondered. She quickly moved to lie alongside him and placed a hand on his cheek.

“Not entirely but what matters is that you did. If you’ll excuse me.” S’nell said. 

S’nell quickly entered the bathroom. She used the toilet, washed her hands, and then rinsed out her mouth with mouthwash. S’nell paused and took a deep breath before she reentered the bedroom. Leonard stood facing away from her in his underwear. He looked down at the floor and had adopted his common pose of having one arm wrapped around his stomach while his other hand was folded at the elbow with his fingers resting just under his mouth. S’nell mentally referred to it as his thinking pose.

“What are you thinking about?” she wanted to know as she placed a hand on his back. He stiffened.

“Warn me next time. My God, you’re turning into Spock.” McCoy snapped. But she could tell his annoyance was from being startled rather then being angry.

“I am in no danger of growing pointed ears and having my blood change from blue to green. You usually notice when I’m behind you but not now. So what’s up Doc?” she stated. He turned toward her and raised both eyebrows.

“Who introduced you to Bugs Bunny S’nell?” Leonard asked. She smiled slightly.

“It was Kirk. He thinks that he’s the rabbit. In case you’re wondering Kirk thinks that you’re Sylvester the Cat. You don’t have a lisp but you can rant about a subject better then anyone else I’ve ever met.” S’nell stated.

“I’m not sure if I should be insulted or complimented by the comparison.” Leonard responded as S’nell got onto all fours on the bed. A moment later Leonard knelt on her right side. Then he turned her face to look at him.

“May I kiss you first S’nell?” he asked.

“Gladly.” she replied. Leonard kept the kiss light and gentle. He smiled at her softly afterwards and she returned the smile. 

“Spread your legs a little wider. That’s better.” Leonard said. He brought one hand to her breasts and another to her entrance then slowly lowered his mouth to her back.

“So good.” she panted when his mouth met her gelanni.

“Don’t stop.” she gasped several minutes later. It only took a few more minutes for S’nell to climax. Once she had stilled S’nell sank boneless onto the bed. 

“You OK? I have water.” offered Leonard as he placed a hand on her shoulder several moments later. She rolled onto her back and slowly sat up. She accepted the cup of water from Leonard and drunk it slowly. Once she had finished drinking S’nell gave the cup back to him and he placed it back on the nightstand.

“Thank you very much for that Leonard.” she said. 

“I’m glad you liked it so much. We are definitely doing that again.” Leonard replied.

“Certainly. Though perhaps we could do so without the torn sheets next time.” S’nell said with a slight purple flush of her cheeks.

“Let me see.” Leonard responded. She shifted slightly and his eyes widened as he looked down at the bed sheets. 

“Well that’s a first. Though I’m sure housekeeping has seen worse.” he declared.

“Yes. If I was a Klingon it would have been much worse for both the room and you.” S’nell mused.

“What do you mean?” wondered Leonard.

“Klingon women throw things at the men they want to have sex with, they bite, and they inflict broken bones. If you don’t need a med kit after sex with a Klingon then the experience is considered tame.” S’nell explained.

“Well I’m glad you’re an Andorian woman and not a Klingon one then. As I’ve said I’m not into pain in the bedroom or anywhere else.” he empathically declared. She smiled then became aware that she was now hungry.

“Do you want breakfast Leonard? The coffee here might be hideous but we still have about some time to see if the breakfast buffet at this hotel has good food.” S’nell suggested.

“I’m not holding out much hope on that front. But I agree we need to get some food in our stomachs.” Leonard agreed. They dressed in silence then he took her hand on the way to the buffet in the hotel restaurant. S’nell squeezed his hand back gently.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going out of town again this weekend so here’s the next chapter. Next week will return to the usual schedule.

Chapter Fourteen

Stardate 2273.61

He was a doctor, not a fencer, McCoy thought as he watched the fencing tournament in the arena below him. He was here in Washington DC because S’nell had been invited to compete in a fencing tournament that would determine who was the best recreational fencer in the United States. He knew that her fencing was something that S’nell found very enjoyable as she had attended weekly lessons since she had resigned her field commission from Starfleet years ago. He wanted to show his support for her so he had agreed to take the weekend off and accompany her to this tournament. It was the second day of this tournament and he’d be glad when it was over.

Since the Andorian day of remembrance last year, the two of them had done their best to spend more time together. They talked about a variety of things regularly and he could tell that S’nell would more readily share what was on her mind then she had before the shuttle crash. He tried to do the same with her. McCoy also invited her out on dates more regularly. With a fond smile, McCoy recalled their last date a week ago when they had watched the sunset over the Golden Gate Bridge from a nearby park. McCoy had held her arms as he stood behind her. After the sun had set S’nell had turned to him and smiled. McCoy had returned the smile. Then he’d taken her hand and driven them back to his quarters. As soon as the front door of his place had closed behind them McCoy had pulled her close for a kiss. Once they separated they had both eagerly headed to his bedroom. Neither of them had gotten much sleep that night. 

“Fight finished! Winner Ambrose. Next pair: S’nellastina zh’Vecar and Gravis.” the referee announced. That pulled his attention back to the competition. McCoy soon realized from the body structure of her opponent that S’nell was fighting a Tellarite. She made short work of him and McCoy clapped loudly when she was done. He watched her win three more fights before a break was called before the final twelve fighters would fight. 

McCoy rose from his seat and made his way down to the competitors area where S’nell was removing her helmet. Once she had done so he laid a hand on her arm. That made her turn to look at him.

“Hello Leonard. What do you think of the tournament so far?” she questioned. Then she set her helmet down and took a drink of water from a water bottle.

“Remind me not to piss you off regularly S’nell.” he remarked as he looked at her white fencing outfit and the saber she held in her right hand. S’nell set the water down then turned to him with a smile.

“Recently you are doing quite well in that regard Leonard.” she said.

“Glad to hear it.” he stated. McCoy knew that with his temper and her passionate nature that they would fight again but he didn’t want to do so regularly if he could help it.

“As much as I would love to talk to you for the next hour my couch has called a strategy session with me. So we will speak again once the tournament is over.” S’nell replied.

“I’ll be here.” promised McCoy. S’nell smiled at him a final time then picked up her helmet and walked over to where a tall man stood on the edge of the competitors area. They began to talk and so McCoy went and got some lunch before he returned to his seat. As he watched the competition resume McCoy remembered how Mr Sulu had once said it would take some time before S’nell could beat him in fencing. But now McCoy thought that S’nell could definitely give Mr Sulu a run for his credits in that department. 

When the tournament was done S’nell placed second behind a Vulcan. The top three competitors came to a platform where an official hung medals around their necks. Then the crowd erupted into prolonged applause as they all bowed. McCoy caught the eye of S’nell and smiled at her. She smiled back at him. McCoy left the arena and waited outside the front doors to wait for S’nell while she put away her fencing equipment and changed her clothes.

“Congratulations S’nell. Why don’t we go out to dinner to celebrate? There’s a well known Andorian restaurant several blocks from here.” he suggested.

“In that case let’s go Leonard.” declared S’nell. She took his hand as they walked while she had her fencing things in the duffle bag at her side. They were silent as they walked through the streets of Washington DC to the restaurant. McCoy held the door open for her then walked in right behind her. The hostess looked up at them as they approached her desk.

“He can eat here but you cannot. You have been barred from this restaurant for life S’nellstina zh’Vecar.” the hostess declared. McCoy opened his mouth to protest but didn’t say anything when S’nell put a hand on his arm.

“This is the restaurant managed by Tavisrissa? Then we will be leaving. Come Doctor McCoy.” S’nell declared. Before McCoy could react further she took his arm to guide him to walk beside her out of the restaurant. She didn’t let go of him until they had walked to the nearest transporter hub three blocks away.

“You mind telling me what that was about?” he asked once they were on the transporter pad. She looked at him and was about to answer when the transporter kicked in and they were beamed back to San Francisco. Once they entered his quarters she motioned to the couch.

“Let me put this bag away and then we’ll talk Leonard.” she told him. He sighed then got a drink for both of them from the food synthesizer. McCoy ordered water for himself and orange juice for S’nell. By the time he sat down again she had returned to the living room. S’nell took a seat beside him then sighed.

“So who is this Tavisrissa? How do you know him?” wondered McCoy. S’nell laid a hand on his knee then turned her head to look at him.

“Tavisrissa is my nephew. Or rather he used to be before….” she trailed off there. McCoy raised an eyebrow.

“You mean before you became an Andorian outcast right?” he clarified. She gasped. 

“How did you find out about that? It’s classified.” she protested.

“I’m not an idiot S’nell. I knew that you must have agreed to something in return for the supplies the Andorian ship gave the Enterprise after the Denab mission. I also knew that you were estranged from your family. It didn’t take me long to realize that the Andorian Intelligence Service had exiled you for destroying the Banar. But I also knew that you would never talk about it.” McCoy explained. S’nell sighed.

“You’re right. I am an Andorian outcast Leonard. But for the record, I’ve never thought that you were an idiot. I just- I find remembering my family difficult given that I can never see or hear from them ever again. My work, yourself, and my friendships are all I have left now. Then after I die-” she admitted. McCoy frowned.

“What?” he asked. She looked away.

“It is not something we talk about with non-Andorians. Commander Spock is aware of my fate but he did not tell Captain Kirk of it because he considered it a private matter. Besides, Andorians tend to live a decade or two longer than Humans so you will likely be dead before me.” she said.

“We agreed not to have any more secrets S’nell. Tell me.” McCoy insisted. She took a deep breath before she raised her hand to meet his gaze.

“After I die my body will be cremated and taken to Andoria. My ashes will be laid to rest in a common grave. After that task is performed all records about me will be erased from the Andorian databases. Any Federation records will be retained but as far as any Andorian is concerned I will have not existed at all.” she informed him. He grabbed her shoulders.

“My God woman. How can you sound so matter of fact about it? Doesn’t that make you angry? All that will remain of your existence will be a Federation identification certificate and your research papers. Why did you agree to such a thing?” he protested.

“I had little choice in the matter. Although I may not like the Andorian Intelligence Service I must be bound by their rulings as an Andorian. I have chosen not to have children but my work will remain as my legacy.” she concluded.

“You have my family too S’nell.” he told her. She raised both of her antennae and looked at him skeptically.

“Everyone I’ve loved has left me in one way or another. Leonard, I don’t want that to happen with us.” S’nell told him as she looked into his eyes.

“It won’t.” McCoy promised her. 

“I hope not because I can no longer imagine my life without you in it Leonard.” S’nell quietly declared. McCoy wrapped his arms around her waist before he replied. Her own arms went around his back.

“I feel the same way about you S’nell. I knew that I was attracted to you from the first time I held you in the med bay after I’d healed you. Because of Natira I did my best not to act on it until she had died and I’d mourned her passing.” McCoy stated.

“Speaking of which, do you think Natira would approve of our relationship?” S’nell asked.

“When she died Natira left me a message. She said that she wanted me to find happiness and love with someone else even though at the time that was the last thing on my mind. So I know that she would be pleased that you make me happy S’nell.” McCoy stated. She turned her head and smiled at him.

“Who would have thought that one of the gruffest medical officers in Starfleet would have a romantic side?” she asked.

“Don’t tell anyone or you’ll ruin my reputation.” McCoy warned her.

“Very well. Now, why don’t we rest? It has been a rather long day.” S’nell observed.

“All right.” McCoy said. They turned until they lay facing each other on the bed. McCoy wrapped one arm around S’nell’s waist while she rested her hands on his torso. They were both asleep shortly afterwards. She held him tightly as she slept. McCoy held her close to him in return.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Stardate 2273.229

“Incoming video transmission from James Kirk. Do you wish to receive?” the computer informed him. McCoy set aside his PADD on the coffee table and sat back on the couch. The Enterprise A was now two years into another five-year mission. He and Jim had done their best to have weekly comms with each other since the ship had departed Space Dock One in 2271.

“Receive transmission.” McCoy told the computer. A moment later the face of Jim appeared.

“Hey Bones how are you?” his friend asked.

“I’m fine. How are you, Jim?” McCoy wondered.

“I’m good. On our latest away mission we encountered a planet of telepathic jellyfish.” Jim told him.

“Really?” he questioned.

“Well, they were an intelligent species who looked like jellyfish, lived in the ocean, and communicated telepathically as they had no vocal cords. We couldn’t tell them much about us because of the Prime Directive. But it was nice to have an away mission that didn’t end in injury.” his friend explained.

“Doctor Chapel is keeping a close eye on all of you then?” he couldn’t help wondering as she was now the ship’s CMO.

“Yes, she’s even more strict then you were about our meals and hyposprays.” Jim informed him.

“Glad to hear it.” McCoy replied. If he couldn’t be there to look after the crew of the Enterprise A personally then someone who wouldn’t take any nonsense from the crew and was a skilled doctor was an acceptable substitute, he thought.

“Speaking of women how is S’nell?” Jim wanted to know.

“S’nell’s good. She’s at her weekly sparring class tonight.” McCoy told him.

“Do you ever find her skills with hand to hand to hand combat intimidating?” Jim asked.

“Not at all. But I am glad that she is kicking someone else’s ass other than mine.” McCoy admitted.

“So things are good between you?” Jim confirmed.

“Yeah. We have a date this weekend though I haven’t planned it yet.” McCoy answered.

“Then why don’t you take S’nell to the Iowa State Fair? I bet she’d find it interesting.” suggested Jim. McCoy raised an eyebrow.

“Dammit Jim, S’nell is not some dumb farm girl who loves country music and thinks cows are cute.” he protested.

“S’nell certainly isn’t dumb. But she might find the animals interesting. Besides, how do you know if she likes country music or not?” Jim countered.

“All S’nell listens to is jazz and Andorian blues.” McCoy informed Jim.

“Well, then it’s high time that you broaden her musical horizons.” Jim told him.

“Jim, you are aware that I don’t like country music.” McCoy reminded his friend.

“Yes, but can you really say that you’re satisfied with the same old routine of your dates with S’nell?” Jim asked. McCoy scowled.

“What’s wrong with my routine? Besides, S’nell has had no complaints so far with what we’ve done on our dates.” he told Jim smugly.

“Yeah, but that’s because all she knows of Human dating is what you’ve shown her. Come on Bones, how will you know whether you like the Iowa State Fair or not if you don’t go?” Jim argued.

“I’ll think about it.” was all McCoy would agree to.

“Good. Oh, there’s a yellow alert. I have to go Bones.” Jim replied as his manner switched between his relaxed friend to the Captain of a starship.

“Take care Jim.” McCoy warned him.

“You too. Same time next week?” Jim wanted to know.

“See you then.” McCoy concluded. A moment later the video communication ended.

 

That weekend did see him and S’nell go to the Iowa State Fair after all. McCoy had insisted that they take the transporter rather than a shuttle. He didn’t like either form of transport but Iowa was too far from San Fransisco or Baltimore to use a hover car. Once he and S’nell arrived at the fairgrounds he quickly noticed that there was quite a large crowd. After they had paid their entrance fee, he and S’nell looked at the information that had been provided on the PADD given to them at the entrance.

“I doubt that carnival rides are something you would like. But what about the agricultural contents?” McCoy suggested. There were prizes for the biggest boar, ram, bull, rabbit, and pigeon. S’nell nodded in agreement and they headed to the barns to check out the livestock. S’nell was more interested then he was in the animals but McCoy still wondered how some of them were so big. What did they get fed with in order to grow to such mammoth proportions, he wondered.

“Can we check out the pigeon racing?” S’nell wanted to know. He nodded. Those birds sure can fly fast and far, he thought as he watched them retrieve messages.

Once that show was done they went to check out the sheep herding. That show consisted of three sheep that one dog and one handler were trying to get into a pen by the use of whistles. Most of the dogs seemed to be border collies and were very responsive to their handler’s commands. Some of the sheep were easily herded but several sheep had an independent streak that meant it was hard to get them all in the pen in the time allowed. 

When they emerged from the building they saw that there was a large marketplace of booths selling a wide variety of goods in front of them.

“You want to split up and do some shopping?” he wondered. Although they didn’t celebrate Valentine’s Day or their anniversary, he did give gifts to S’nell, Jim, and his family for Christmas. This might be a good time to see if he could buy something.

“I’ll meet you in half an hour right here Leonard.” S’nell agreed. He nodded then headed out to look at the merchandise. 

McCoy bought Joanna a green scarf knitted with merino wool. He knew his daughter didn’t like the cold, which is why she was currently working in the Southern African States. But she might move someone colder when her contract there was up. As for Jim, he found a paper book that Jim had been talking about for some time. His friend didn’t only read paper books but he also had a larger collection than most people McCoy knew. He got S’nell a silver bracelet with blue topaz gems from a Deltan jeweler. It wasn’t cheap but he had some savings from his decade on the Enterprise and he was earning a very reasonable amount of credits now. 

“Hello Leonard. Shall we continue through the events on offer?” S’nell said when they were reunited. She had her own bag in her left hand. They passed the pie eating stand and S’nell grimaced.

“What is it?” he wondered as they watched the contestants. She took his right hand and led him away from the display.

“Let me just say that has given me deeper appreciation for the fact that you are not nearly as much of a messy eater then those contestants.” she stated.

“Most things should be eaten with cutlery. Though I do make a few exceptions.” McCoy told her. She nodded. He guided her over to the arm wrestling which they watched briefly.

“I bet you could beat anyone in there.” he suggested.

“Most likely. But I can’t compete.” S’nell informed him as she pointed to a sign that indicated the arm wrestling was for Humans only. He frowned.

“That’s rather discriminatory isn’t it?” he wondered as they walked away from the arm wrestling.

“Not at all given the superior strength of species such as Vulcans and Andorians. They would have to create a separate category which might not be fair to the Human contestants.” S’nell told him.

“You have a point.” conceded McCoy. They stopped to watch the wood chopping contest.

“Didn’t Humans used to chop wood for fires?” S’nell asked.

“Yeah. Some people still prefer a wood burning fireplace to a more modern one. It’s not environmentally friendly but the smell is more appealing.” McCoy responded.

“Perhaps but I’ve never liked the smell of wood smoke.” S’nell informed him. He nodded. He wasn’t particularly fond of wood fires except when it came to camping. It had been a long time since he had done that. They moved on to watch the rooster crowing contest. S’nell’s antennae moved forward as she watched.

“How are the birds trained to crow at the same time?” she asked quietly.

“I have no idea. I’m a doctor not an animal trainer.” he told her. She nodded. After the competition was over they walked to a signature feature of the Iowa State Fair, namely the butter sculpture. This year the sculpture was the logo of the United Earth government.

“What do you think S’nell?” McCoy asked as they both examined the sculpture.

“It is interesting to use butter as a medium for sculpture. I’ve only thought of butter as an unhealthy Human food before now.” S’nell replied.

“Well, you’re not wrong about that. You want to listen to some music?” McCoy suggested.

“Certainly Leonard.” S’nell replied. They quickly made their way over to the grandstand where the concerts were being held. As Jim had warned him the musicians were playing country.

“Do you like this music S’nell?” McCoy asked after the second song.

“No. Do you Leonard?” she wondered.

“No but Jim listened to country music at the Academy a lot.” he told her.

“How did you get along with Kirk as a roommate for three years?” she wondered.

“There were times that it was challenging. But I can’t stay mad at Jim for too long.” McCoy admitted.

“I see. Would it be rude to leave and get some food?” S’nell suggested. He shook his head. They soon made their way out of the grandstand and toward the food stands. There was a large variety of food and drink available which included healthy options. But why should he eat something healthy when there were things that he could only eat here, McCoy thought. He doubted he’d ever seen so many offerings of deep fried food of one kind or another before. A food stand that had a long line in front of it seemed like a promising choice. S’nell didn’t join the line but remained where she stood until he returned with his choice. She raised an eyebrow at his drink and his food on a stick.

“What did you order Leonard?” she wondered.

“It’s called a pickle dawg. It’s pastrami with cream cheese and pickle. Would you like some S’nell?” he explained. She held up a hand.

“No thank you. I don’t eat dairy products.” she told him. He raised an eyebrow.

“Why is that? As far as I know, Andorian anatomy can handle dairy products without any unpleasant side effects.” he asked. Speaking of which he began to eat the pickle dawg.

“It is Andorian tradition not to eat dairy products.” she informed him.

“Then I suspect you would prefer a pork chop instead. Come on, there’s a food stand that serves them over there.” he suggested.

Once she had ordered a pork chop with fries and a drink they found a spot to sit down and finished their food. He could have suggested desert but he suspected that S’nell would find cotton candy and caramel apples too sweet. McCoy did order some mini donuts for himself though. He consumed those as they continued to walk through the fairgrounds. 

“You want to get a drink?” he suggested as they came across a bar. She nodded. They sat down at the bar. The bartender soon walked over to them.

“What can I get you?” he asked them.

“I’ll have a Kentucky bourbon. S’nell?” McCoy replied.

“Andorian punch.” she ordered. The bartender nodded and walked off to prepare their drinks. The background conversations of the other patrons were quiet and there was no music in the background. The cooler temperature inside the bar was welcome after the heat of the August sun. The bartender came back and set their drinks in front of them. McCoy paid for them both then took a drink. The bourbon wasn’t the best he’d ever had but he’d had far worse, he decided.

“How is your drink?” he asked S’nell.

“Quite good.” she informed him. She tilted her head slightly then set down her drink.

“May I ask what you are looking at sir? You’ve been glaring at me since I sat down. Do you have a problem with Andorians?” she said. A brown haired man placed a hand on the back of her chair and looked at her in surprise.

“How did you know that I was looking at you?” he challenged her.

“First, I could see your reflection in the top of this table. Second, I could sense someone who stood in one place behind me. It’s rather difficult to sneak up on me.” she told him as she turned in her chair to face him. McCoy took a look at the man who was talking with S’nelll. He might be taller and more muscular than her but he knew that S’nell could defend herself against almost anyone.

“Don’t take this personally but the Iowa State Fair was founded by Humans. It should remain that way.” the man replied.

“So you would prefer that no aliens visit this event even though the presence of such visitors ensures the continuation of the Iowa State Fair?” wondered S’nell.

“I just don’t think we need aliens to live on Earth. Why don’t they stay on their own planets and leave Earth for Humans?” the man replied.

“While I cannot speak for all Andorians, personally I prefer Earth to Andoria. Now if you’ll excuse me I wish to drink in peace.” S’nell concluded and turned away from the man. He turned his head to look at McCoy.

“That’s Leonard McCoy you’re with isn’t it? What are you doing with one of the Enterprise Seven?” he demanded. McCoy felt some chagrin that even here he was being recognized.

“With all due respect that is none of your business.” S’nell said sharply. 

“You’re dating him? What, an Andorian isn’t good enough for you? Or would none of them have you?” the man guessed. S’nell stood to face the man who took a step back.

“I suggest you leave now while you still have two working legs to walk on.” she warned him. McCoy set down his drink and also stood.

“Are you threatening me?” the man challenged.

“No, I’m offering you a chance to leave this bar without any injuries. Or would you prefer to have me demonstrate just how easily I could break any bone in your body that I wanted to?” she told him. He held up a hand.

“All right, I’m going. Blue-blooded bitch.” he concluded in parting. S’nell clenched her right fist and her eyes narrowed at the insult but she did nothing other than look at the man’s retreating back as he left the bar. Once he had done so S’nell took a deep breath. McCoy placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned her head to look at him.

“Are you all right S’nell?” he wondered. He knew her anger was likely deeper then she was willing to show in public right now.

“I’m fine Leonard.” she assured him.

“You know, sometimes you scare me S’nell.” he remarked as he realized she was quite prepared to be violent if the occasion merited it. She placed her own hand on top of his own.

“I would never harm you or anyone you cared about Leonard.” she promised.

“I know that. I also know that you can fight your own battles which is why I didn’t interfere just now.” he told her.

“I appreciated that Leonard. I’m not fond of overly protective men.” she replied before she finished her drink. He did the same.

“That doesn’t surprise me. Look, if you’re done your drink why don’t we go home?” he suggested.

“That sounds good. Did you enjoy yourself today Leonard?” she asked as they left the bar and headed towards the transporter pad.

“Yeah I did, except for the xenophobic bastard who insulted you.” he told her.

“He was not the first to act in such a manner and I suspect that he won’t be the last. Though rare nowadays prejudice of one form or another is difficult to completely eradicate.” she answered.

“Unfortunately so but that doesn’t mean we should stop fighting it. Did you have a good time today S’nell?” he wondered.

“Yes I did. Please give my thanks to Kirk for his suggestion of this event.” she replied.

“How did you know that Jim had suggested I take you to the Iowa State Fair?” he wondered as they entered the lineup for the transporter.

“Because even though Kirk is now a seasoned Starfleet Captain, I suspect he still has an affinity for the state of his birth just as you do for Georgia.” she reflected.

“True enough. Jim sure does like eating fresh corn almost as much as I’m fond of sweet tea.” he mused.

“While I enjoy fridd as much as the next Andorian.” she told him. He raised an eyebrow.

“I know you claim that drink is equivalent to Human tea but I personally think it’s a lot spicier.” he replied as he remembered tasting that beverage.

“Fridd is an acquired taste to be sure. But the world would be less interesting if everyone ate the same food and drink.” she said.

“Perhaps you have a point.” he agreed.

Soon they had transported back to San Francisco. They walked in silence back to the door of his quarters. 

“Good night Leonard.” S’nell said. Before he could reply she had placed a hand on his shoulder and kissed him lingeringly on the cheek. He closed his eyes briefly then smiled at her as he took her hand in his own and kissed it.

“Good night S’nell.” he replied. 

He gave her a final smile then went inside his quarters. While a part of him wanted to invite S’nell inside he knew it had been a long day for both of them. Besides, not all of his dates had to include sex, he thought. It would be a cold day in hell before that was all he cared about when it came to his relationship with S’nell, he decided.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Stardate 2274.69

S’nell looked up from the PADD she was reading when she heard Leonard arrive at his apartment that evening.

“You’re quite late for our date tonight. Was there an emergency meeting at Starfleet Medical?” she asked as she noticed that he did not wear his white hospital uniform but rather his black dress uniform. The dress uniform had blue piping along the side seams of the pants and the jacket while his rank of Commander was displayed with bars on the right shoulder. A blue undershirt, black shoes, black socks, and a black hat completed the outfit.

“Yeah. I can’t say more than that because it’s classified. Now that I’m here though I can get out of this damn uncomfortable uniform.” he grumbled as he removed his shoes and hat. He reached for the collar on the jacket when she placed her hands over his. Leonard raised an eyebrow at her.

“Perhaps I could give you a good memory with this uniform to counter how uncomfortable it is for you to wear.” S’nell suggested as her gaze ran down his body. 

“Were you thinking of anything in particular?” he wondered softly as she looked him in the eyes. She moved her hands to clasp his own and led him to the den.

“Computer lock den door.” she ordered once they had both walked into the small room. The den held a desk and chair in front of a window along with a bookcase on the right wall of the room. The desk was empty. Leonard let go of her hands and sat in the armless chair. She turned and then stood at attention.

“Will that be all sir?” she asked.

“What?” he responded in confusion as he turned the chair to face her.

“I said am I dismissed Commander McCoy?” S’nell asked. His eyes widened in understanding.

“No you are not Crewman S’nell. There was something I wished to discuss in private with you.” Leonard replied as he began their role play. S’nell nodded for him to continue.

“I’ve noticed recently that you can be somewhat distracted in your work when I am in the same room. Do I unsettle you for some reason?” he demanded.

“No you do not unsettle me.” S’nell replied. Leonard sat back in the chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

“So then why are you nervous around me Crewman S’nell?” he inquired.

“Permission to speak freely sir?” she asked.

“Granted.” he responded.

“Commander McCoy I find you very attractive. I’m sorry that my attraction to you is affecting my work. Perhaps someone else should be assigned to my tasks?” S’nell answered. He raised an eyebrow.

“Why did you not inform me of this before now?” he wanted to know.

“Sir, you are my superior officer so I was certain that you would never notice me in that manner. I know how much you value your work and I would not wish to be a distraction from that.” S’nell replied.

“I have noticed you a great deal Crewman S’nell. In other words would you like to go out to dinner with me?” he responded.

“I would be glad to.” S’nell proclaimed as she walked closer to Leonard. He held up his hands as she stopped right in front of his chair.

“Good. Now undress fully Crewman S’nell.” he ordered her. S’nell swiftly did so. Leonard spread his legs wider and she stepped between them.

“I want your hands on me.” he ordered. As she ran her hands down his jacket towards the bulge in his pants, Leonard’s hands went to her breasts and began to caress her nipples. She opened his pants and moved his underwear aside to take him out. Slowly she began to stroke his erection.

“Do you like that Commander McCoy?” she wondered. He nodded. She continued stroking him until one of his hands went to her wrists.

“Want to be inside you.” he panted.

“Is that an order Commander McCoy?” she wondered. His eyes narrowed.

“Yes it is Crewman S’nell. I will sit in this chair while you give me an orgasm. Afterward I’ll return the favour.” he told her as he brought his legs closer together. S’nell straddled his thighs then moved her hips closer to his pelvis. When she was right over him Leonard grabbed both of her hips and slowly moved her down onto his erection. Once they were fully joined S’nell moved one hand around his neck and the other hand around the base of his shaft. As he brought one hand to her gelanni she began to pulse around him. 

“Go faster.” he groaned several minutes later.

“Yes sir.” she replied. S’nell sped up and moved her hand to his balls. It didn’t take long before he gave a loud shout and climaxed. Once he had stilled Leonard raised her head towards him. He took her lips in an intense kiss until they were both breathless.

“Your turn Crewman S’nell. Stand up then lean over the desk on your forearms and spread your legs wide.” he ordered her. She did as he requested then turned her head to look at Leonard. He refastened his clothing then walked closer to her.

“Look at the desk. Now let’s start.” he said as he pressed himself against her legs. A moment later she felt one of his hands come to her entrance while his other hand went to her nipples. His mouth moved down her spine until he met her gelanni. Between his hands and mouth her desire quickly rose.

“Please Commander McCoy.” she gasped after what felt like several minutes.

“You’ll have to be more specific Crewman S’nell.” Leonard replied after his mouth had left her back and his hands had stilled.

“Give me an orgasm sir. Please.” she requested.

“Well I could never refuse a woman in the throes of pleasure. Very well Crewman S’nell.” he responded. A moment later his mouth lowered to her gelanni and his hands began to move over her nipples and inside her again. Soon S’nell cried out and arched her back and neck as she trembled with pleasure. Once she had stilled he pulled away his hands and mouth from her as she rested her forehead down on the desk.

“You’re dismissed Crewman S’nell.” Leonard said after a few moments of silence. 

“Yes Commander McCoy.” she replied. A moment later she felt him step away from her. S’nell rose from the desk.

“Would you like to come to the Starfleet Medical gala with me on St Patrick’s Day?” Leonard wondered as she redressed.

“You waited until now to ask didn’t you?” she guessed.

“Yeah. Well?” he wanted to know.

“Very well. For now let’s just go to sleep.” S’nell said. 

 

Ten days later S’nell pressed the door chime to Leonard’s quarters.

“Come in.” he called. She stepped into the living room.

“Are you ready to go Leonard?” she asked him. He turned to face her.

“Uh, what were you asking S’nell?” he wondered. She smiled to herself at his clear appreciation of her outfit.

“Let me help you with that tie.” S’nell replied as she realized his bow tie was still loose around his neck.

“Don’t make it too tight.” he instructed her as she stepped closer and began to tie it.

“Why do you dislike things around your neck?” she wondered.

“Because I prefer being able to breathe freely.” he grumbled.

“There. I think you look very attractive in that tuxedo, even more than your dress uniform.” she told him as her gaze ran down his body.

“Thanks to you I can never wear that uniform again without thinking about what we did.” he informed her. 

“As I recall you weren’t complaining at the time…” she remembered.

“Of course not. Well let’s get this over with.” he said. They turned to leave.

“I know social gatherings aren’t something either of us enjoys but hopefully there will be some good food and drink.” she informed him as they made their way to the transporter.

“I’m counting on it.” he declared.

The ballroom at the hotel was quite crowded as many of the guests were standing and talking. There were a few discrete security guards and a team of waiters with food and drink on trays mingled around.

“Care to introduce me?” S’nell wondered. He nodded and walked her over to a gentleman with white hair. The other man smiled as they approached him.

“Dr McCoy, good to see you again. Who is your friend?” he asked.

“S’nell, meet Dr Phillip Boyce. Dr Boyce, my partner S’nellastina.” Leonard introduced them. She shook the other doctor’s hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Dr Boyce. How do you know Leonard?” S’nell wondered.

“I was the one who wanted him in Starfleet. Once Dr McCoy joined I followed his work from afar. I haven’t worked with him that much as I’m assigned to Starfleet Command.” Dr Boyce explained. S’nell nodded in understanding.

“So how did the two of you meet?” Dr Boyce wanted to know.

“Leonard was serving on the Enterprise at the time which responded to the distress call of where I was stationed. But we didn’t become a couple for some time after that.” S’nell said.

“Even so, you made quite the first impression.” Leonard stated. She smiled at him. Another man joined their group. He was tall and blonde with a trim physique. Both Leonard and Dr Boyce straightened at his arrival.

“At ease gentleman. I’m not the Surgeon General tonight, only Dr Stendahl. Oh hello. I don’t believe we’ve met.” he said as he noticed S’nell. She held out her hand for him to shake.

“I’m S’nellastina zh’Vecar, Dr McCoy’s partner.” she introduced himself. He raised both eyebrows.

“It’s nice to meet you. Dr McCoy doesn’t talk much about his personal life.” Dr Stendahl said. She tried not to sigh.

“So I’m a subject of gossip at Starfleet Medical? It would not be the first time. Our relationship is rather unconventional in some ways.” S’nell replied. He smiled.

“You’re just as blunt as Dr McCoy. You two have at least that much in common. Well it looks like we will be starting soon. I’d better find my seat.” Dr Stendahl replied. Dr Boyce excused himself as well. 

“He likes you.” remarked Leonard as they made their way to their table.

“Which one?” wondered S’nell as they navigated the crowd.

“Both of them.” Leonard noted as they approached the middle of the room. S’nell turned her body to move past another couple then stopped as she became aware of who sat at the table to their right. They had both aged significantly since she had last seen pictures of them but they were still recognizable.

“In Ghu’s name!” she exclaimed quietly as she looked at the couple.

“Who’s Ghu?” asked Leonard in confusion.

“He was an Andorian philosopher in the 19th century.” S’nell explained.

“I see, but why did the sight of those people cause such a reaction? Do you know them?” wondered Leonard.

“Only by reputation. Come on, let’s find our seats and I’ll explain.” S’nell said. Once they were seated she turned in her chair to face Leonard.

“The Andorian woman is Sc’henissa sh’Thrane. She was the first Andorian to marry an alien, a Vulcan to be precise. His name was Dr Vetrell. As for his first name I couldn’t pronounce it. There was considerable opposition to their marriage. They are the reason the law about being excluded from your clan for marrying a non-Andorian was created. Sc’hen also had to suffer the rite of exclusion.” S’nell explained.

“What does that rite entail?” wondered Leonard.

“The rite was banned in the Federation in 2263. But before that the rite involved a brand that was placed on the Andorian’s right wrist. The symbol meant forsaken and was an outward sign of their decision. Now a planet-wide proclamation is declared which serves the same purpose.” S’nell told him. She could tell he objected to that but the MC began to speak to the room and so Leonard didn’t reply. 

Their dinner was spent talking to the other inhabitants of the table who were all kind and civil. While Leonard carried on a discussion about some Risan disease S’nell found herself in earnest discussion with a Denobulan geneticist. There was a speech on Vulcan kidney disease by Dr Vetrell after the desert. She understood very little of it but Leonard seemed interested.

“Would you like to meet them?” wondered Leonard as the crowd began to mingle after the speech.

“Oh I couldn’t possibly.” objected S’nell.

“Why not? We have at least one thing in common with them.” said Leonard. She reluctantly nodded and they began to make their way over to the elderly couple. It took some time, as first they were stopped by Nurse Dominique and her husband and then Leonard ran into his supervisor Dr Jones. By the time they made their way to where the two of them stood some time had passed.

“Hello. I’m S’nellastina and this is my partner Dr McCoy.” S’nell introduced themselves. Dr Vetrell nodded while S’chenissa smiled.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you S’nellastina.” she declared in Andorii. Meanwhile the two men began to talk about Dr Vetrell’s speech.

“Likewise, though I hope you do not suffer the repercussions of talking to me.” S’nell replied in the same language. S’chenissa frowned.

“Then our people still exclude their own for loving an alien? That saddens me.” she declared.

“If you knew the ramifications of choosing your husband would you have done anything differently?” S’nell wondered.

“No. As my husband would say, regret is not logical.” S’chenissa replied.

“Neither is love but it is often rewarding.” S’nell noted.

“If you’ll excuse us. Good night.” declared Dr Vetrell.

“Of course. It was a pleasure to meet you both.” declared S’nell.

“Likewise.” concluded S’chenissa. She followed her husband as they left the room.

“So what were you two talking about?” asked Leonard as they made their way back to his quarters.

“We remarked that some things on Andoria have not changed. We were also reflecting on our choices.” S’nell told him.

“Do you ever regret getting involved with me?” questioned Leonard.

“No. You understand that I am not going to change for anyone.” she stated.

“Well I’ve learned that trying to change someone else ends in failure. One of the reasons Pamela wanted to marry me was because of the prestige that comes with being a doctor’s wife. But when she understood that I was content with my own small practice and disliked the social events that she loved, Pamela tried to get me to do what she wanted. We had fights that became more bitter as she realized that she couldn’t shape me into the husband she really wanted.” Leonard remembered. S’nell reflected on that as they entered his quarters and took off their coats and shoes. They both sat down on the couch in the living room.

“So can you accept me for who I am Leonard?” S’nell needed to know.

“Yes. To be honest there are times that I wonder why you’ve been with me for this long.” he remarked.

“I’m still here because your good qualities outweigh the bad ones.” S’nell replied as she reached out and placed a hand over his heart. Leonard smiled as he placed his own hand over her heart. They leaned towards each other and kissed softly. After they separated Leonard took a long look at her from her antennae to her feet.

“As much as I like this dress I like you even better with nothing on.” he proclaimed.

“I feel the same way about you. Shall we?” S’nell suggested. They stood up. She took his outstretched hand and followed him to his bedroom.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Stardate 2274.101

S’nell woke up slowly beside McCoy. She faced him with her head just under his shoulder and her arms resting on his torso. It was a position she often slept in, he reflected.

“Good morning Leonard. Tell me, what is so interesting about my sleeping that you feel compelled to watch it?” she asked mildly. 

“How did you know I was doing that?” he wanted to know.

“You were breathing on my antennae.” she explained.

“Oh. You don’t mind do you?” he wondered. She raised her head and moved up in the bed to be closer to his face. Then she placed a hand on his cheek.

“It should be clear to you by now that I very much like sleeping with you whether actual sleeping is involved or not.” she informed him. He smiled at that.

“Same here S’nell.” he agreed. McCoy leaned over to kiss her. The kiss began as a gentle and lazy exploration but she was soon on her back as he pressed her into the bed. One kiss became two then they finally separated. 

“Speaking of sleeping together…” she suggested.

“Hold that thought. I need to use the bathroom then I’ll be right back.” he promised. McCoy kissed her cheek lightly then swiftly rose from the bed and hurried to the bathroom. When he returned to the bedroom S’nell was nowhere to be found. Before he had much time to wonder where she had gone, S’nell reentered the room with a glass by her side. 

“What do you have there S’nell?” he wondered. She held up the glass, which he saw contained ice. 

“Are you interested in using this ice on me Leonard?” she wondered.

“Yeah.” he swiftly agreed. 

After she set the ice aside on the nightstand, McCoy pulled S’nell closer to him and kissed her slowly. Finally they both had to pull away to breathe again. S’nell undressed then went over to the bed and lay down on her stomach. A moment later McCoy picked up two ice cubes and began to trace them down the back of S’nell’s body. When he lifted the ice from her body S’nell rolled over onto her back. McCoy selected two new pieces of ice and slowly moved them down the front of her body.

“Please Leonard.” she groaned once he had set aside the ice. Gratified to see her pleasure McCoy lowered his hands and mouth to her body to arouse her further. Soon S’nell climaxed with a loud cry and then sank back to the bed.

“Give me a moment then it’s your turn.” she panted. He nodded and undressed.

“Lie on your stomach and close your eyes Leonard.” she told him. He moved to do so. S’nell’s warm hands touched his shoulders a moment later. McCoy sighed as she slowly moved her hands down his body. Once she reached his ankles he felt her hands leave his body.

“Turn onto your back.” she told him. As he did so McCoy noticed the softness of the sheets that he lay on. McCoy sighed as she began to slowly caress down the front of his body. 

“Bend your knees and place your feet flat on the bed.” she told him. McCoy did as she asked and extended his arms out on either side of his body. A moment later he felt both of her hands envelop his erection. He groaned at that sensation but it was S’nell’s tongue against his collarbone that caused him to orgasm. Once he was spent McCoy collapsed back to the bed. He turned his head and then kissed her on the cheek.

“That was sensational. But I’ll have to rest before we try anything else.” he declared. Before she could reply S’nell’s stomach rumbled.

“As much as I would like that do you mind if we eat breakfast first?” she asked.

“All right. But after that I intend to keep you in this bed for a long time S’nell.” he promised.

“I look forward to it.” S’nell said as she rose and got dressed. McCoy also got dressed. They headed to a nearby restaurant. 

Once they returned to the hotel room McCoy walked over to the chair. S’nell followed him. 

“Undress then sit down.” he demanded. Once S’nell had done so he knelt in front of her and moved his head to her entrance. S’nell spread her legs wide and moved forward in the chair as her hands came to grasp his skull. McCoy took his time as he savoured not only the taste of her arousal but S’nell’s moans and gasps. Her fingers grabbed his hair and she trembled when she cried out her orgasm. Once she had stilled he rose and looked at S’nell. McCoy’s heart raced at the sight in front of him.

“Your turn now.” S’nell panted as she slowly stood. McCoy undressed then sat down in the chair and leaned back. S’nell quickly straddled him and he moved his hands to her waist. S’nell knew exactly what he liked and so it wasn’t long before McCoy was eager for release. The sensation of S’nell blowing air across a nipple caused him to let go. His hands tightened and his eyes closed as he came hard. McCoy didn’t want S’nell to leave his embrace just yet so he pulled her into his chest. 

“Why don’t we watch a movie? There’s a nature documentary that came out recently that Joanna recommended.” McCoy suggested.

“That sounds interesting.” she said. They moved to the bed and sat down to face the screen. McCoy arranged the blanket to cover them both then wrapped an arm around her shoulders. S’nell placed one hand right above his knee. McCoy looked at the computer console that faced the bed. 

“Computer play The Unveiled Earth, year 2274. Then dim the lights in the room to fifty percent brightness.” he ordered.

“Acknowledged.” the computer stated. The documentary began a moment later. McCoy turned his attention from S’nell to the computer screen.

 

When McCoy woke the next morning he turned his head to look at S’nell and smiled as he remembered yesterday. McCoy became aware that he needed to use the bathroom so he swiftly rose and did so. When he returned to the bedroom McCoy stopped by the side of the bed and just looked at S’nell lying there. She slept peacefully. Right then and there McCoy realized that he wanted to wake up to that sight for the rest of his life. But there was only one way to ensure that… 

On the whole McCoy did not consider himself to be an impulsive man. After all, the last impulsive thing he had done was get on that shuttle to Starfleet Academy. Though he hadn’t been entirely sober at the time which had certainly had a role to play in that decision. But right now he was clear-headed and knew exactly what he wanted to do. He hadn’t felt so sure of a decision since the moment he had entered the medical building on the campus of Ole Miss to first begin his premedical studies. He smiled at that fond memory as he gently sat down beside S’nell on the bed and then laid his hand on her shoulder. At his touch, S’nell opened her eyes and rolled over onto her back to look up at him.

“What is it Leonard?” she asked softly. He looked at her face then down her body slowly all the way to her toes before he met her eyes.

“Marry me S’nellastia zh’Vecar.” he proposed. Both her eyebrows and antennae raised.

“Why?” she asked.

“Because I love you and want to spend the rest of my life by your side S’nell.” McCoy told her.

“I want the same thing. So yes I will marry you Leonard Horatio McCoy.” she responded. Now it was his turn to raise both eyebrows.

“Really? Are you sure? We’ve never talked about marriage before.” McCoy stated. S’nell sighed and sat up in bed.

“I’m sure that I want to marry you Leonard. Perhaps I should have mentioned marriage before but I always suspected there was a part of you that believed our relationship might end badly. As a result I never said anything because I wasn’t sure if marriage was what you wanted. I also wasn’t sure if you would want to get married a third time.” S’nell explained. 

“Fair enough. But this is the final time I’m getting married. Andorians don’t divorce do they?” McCoy responded.

“Andorians do not divorce unless a member of the bondgroup develops an irreversible and serious mental or physical disability and the others have to turn over the care of their loved one to a medical professional. In which case you remain married to the rest of your able-bodied bondgroup and a replacement for the disabled individual is found.” S’nell told him. He frowned.

“So you would divorce me if I couldn’t remember your name or ended up in a wheelchair?” McCoy demanded as he wanted some clarification.

“It would depend on the extent of your disability of course.” S’nell answered. 

“But you’d seriously consider it.” he stated.

“Yes. Why do you consider that distressing?” she asked. 

“Dammit, haven’t Andorians heard of until death do us part? Does your society seriously just abandon the terminally sick and disabled individuals to be cared for only by doctors?” he demanded.

“We only do so because Andorians believe that such individuals are not strong enough to contribute to society except for breeding purposes.” S’nell calmly explained.

“That’s barbaric!” he protested.

“You have no right to impose your alien judgments on Andorian society. But that is beside the point. Do all Humans really believe that they will remain together for life when they get married?” S’nell wondered.

“I did when I married Pamela which just proves that I was a fool.” he stated bitterly. 

“No you were in love and they are not the same thing. Leonard, I do not want to promise you something that I may not be able to give to you. To do so would be dishonest and I have no desire to lie to you. All I know with certainty is that I love you and so I want to spend as much time with you as I can. If you feel the same way about me then we should get married with that understanding between us. If not then I am perfectly content to continue with you as savalleni.” S’nell responded.

“What does that word mean?” he asked.

“It’s the Andorii phrase for my lover.” she informed him.

“S’nell I want to be much more than your lover. So let’s get married.” he decided. 

“Very well. I do not require an engagement ring as they are not an Andorian custom. Instead a bondgroup will use a betrothal symbol called a shapla in Andorii. This symbol is in the form of the woven hair of your bond mates that is wrapped inside of a clear glass ring worn on a necklace. Given your expression you find that distasteful don’t you?” she answered.

“Well some Humans used to keep a small amount of their lover’s hair in a necklace centuries ago so it’s not unheard of. I’m fine with it. What about wedding rings? Andorians do wear those right?” McCoy answered.

“Yes but on the left antenna rather than the left hand. We could shop for wedding rings while we are here. Or would you prefer to do that after we return to San Francisco?” S’nell wanted to know.

“I’m not starting preparations for my wedding until after my vacation. Speaking of timing when do you want to get married?” he asked her.

“Does next year on the anniversary of the beginning of our romantic relationship work for you?” S’nell wondered.

“So you want our wedding to be Stardate 2275.188? All right. I know I’ll never forget the night we got together.” McCoy replied.

“While a part of me is glad to hear that I’m sure that you have had equally memorable nights with your previous partners.” S’nell answered. He raised an eyebrow.

“Not quite like that. S’nell I tried for years to forget you and to focus on my work and Natira above all else. Then Natira suddenly died and I was deeply saddened. It took me until that going away party for the second five year mission to even be open to the possibility of dating again after that mission had ended. I didn’t want to do anything before then because I didn’t want to date anyone on the crew of the Enterprise A and I don’t have one night stands. Then you told me that you wanted a relationship with me. How could I say no to that when I wanted that too?” McCoy answered.

“I’m glad to hear that. I’ll be back shortly but I need to use the bathroom and have a shower.” S’nell said. McCoy nodded then moved to get dressed. He’d just finished buttoning up his shirt when the comm panel on the bedside table flashed with an incoming message. McCoy pressed the button for audio only. 

“McCoy here. What is it?” he asked.

“Good morning Doctor. I hope I am not disturbing you or S’nell?” came the calm voice of Spock.

“No. Is this about Jim?” McCoy responded.

“Unfortunately so. He suffered an accident on the latest away mission. Fortunately, prompt medical attention means that the injury has been mended. But he will be using a cane for the next several days until his strength fully returns. I thought I should tell you the objective facts before he recounts the undoubtedly exaggerated adventure to you the next time you converse with him.” Spock replied. 

“Dammit Jim. Who is looking after him now? Because he’ll push himself too far too soon if someone’s not watching over him like a hawk.” McCoy answered.

“I agree with you on that point. But I have every confidence in Doctor Chapel’s ability to look after Jim.” Spock replied.

“Well that’s awfully nice of Doctor Chapel to do that. But doesn’t she have other patients to see to as well?” wondered McCoy. 

“According to Nurse Chang Captain Kirk is the only patient in med bay at the current time. But her duty is not the only reason Doctor Chapel has been spending a great deal of time with the Captain recently.” Spock responded. McCoy frowned.

“What do you mean Spock?” he demanded.

“I see that the Captain has not informed you of how his relationship with Doctor Chapel has recently changed. In all probability that is likely because he does not think you will be pleased with what has transpired.” Spock said.

“Spock just tell me.” McCoy requested. He was both curious and concerned. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw S’nell came back into the room and begin to get dressed.

“You may obtain the full details from the Captain himself but the facts are thus. Three weeks ago Doctor Chapel learned that her husband Doctor Roger Korby was being unfaithful to her with his laboratory assistant Andrea Simmons. A week after that incident the two of them were divorced. Two days after that the Captain happened to encounter Doctor Chapel in the ship’s bar and they spent the night together. In the morning they both agreed to never be intimate again for various reasons. Even so Doctor Chapel has been by his side as much as her schedule has allowed.” Spock explained.

“Well I’m glad that she was there to heal Jim. I just hope he realizes that it was a mistake to sleep with Doctor Chapel again.” McCoy responded.

“I share your sense of disquiet about Jim’s resumption of a romantic relationship with Doctor Chapel even if it ultimately proves to be a temporary liaison. How is S’nell?” Spock replied. Before he could reply S’nell came to stand beside him.

“Hello Commander Spock. I’m doing well and we are both enjoying New Zealand a great deal so far. Could I request a large favour from you Commander Spock?” S’nell said.

“What is it S’nell?” wondered Spock.

“Leonard and I have an announcement to make when we return to San Francisco. It is not the Andorian custom to do so in a group setting but I will follow Human custom in this manner. Otherwise, I will never hear the end of it from Mrs McCoy. Could you find a venue that serves food and drink and is able to be rented for the evening after our return to San Francisco? You will need to invite Leonard’s mother and daughter as well as Dr Ackner. Then you should also invite Nurse Dominique, yourself, and Lieutenant Commander Uhura. That should be more than enough people for everyone else to find out shortly after the party given the speed of Human gossip.” S’nell stated. S’nell wanted to hold an engagement party, McCoy realized. Though he also knew that she was right about his mother and it would be easier to tell everyone about the engagement all at once, McCoy thought.

“I will do as you request. May I also be the first to congratulate you both on your upcoming marriage Doctor, S’nell?” Spock declared.

“How did you know that I’d asked S’nell to marry me Spock?” wondered McCoy. 

“This vacation together to New Zealand was the most logical time for you to propose to S’nell Doctor. Good day to you both. Computer end transmission.” Spock concluded. The comm panel returned to its normal state a moment later.

“As if there’s ever a logical time to propose…” McCoy muttered to himself. Not everything about love was logical, he thought. All he cared about right now was that S’nell had agreed to marry him. His stomach growled which stopped his train of thought any further.

“Why don’t we go have a nice breakfast at a place we would never go to normally? We have a good reason to celebrate after all.” S’nell suggested.

“I like the way you think. Now come on.” McCoy agreed. They were soon out of the hotel. They decided to go to a new restaurant the front desk had recommended when they had first checked in. The wait to get in was minimal and the food was just as good as described. My life can’t get any better right now, thought McCoy as he drunk his coffee and looked at S’nell who sat across from him.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Stardate 2275.135

Most of the time S’nell wasn’t on the top floor of the Davis Center for Exobiology, which was the lab in Baltimore where she worked. But today she was reviewing the latest performance review of her newest coworker with her immediate supervisor Doctor Richardson so they were in the latter’s office. S’nell had just set a PADD down on Richardson’s desk when there was a loud blaring sound and the lights in the room turned from white to green.

“Go. Be careful.” declared Doctor Richardson as she stood up and pressed a button on her desk. S’nell nodded then quickly left the office. The green alert, as the staff called it, meant that a creature had escaped from what was officially called Exobiology Lab 12 but was known among the staff as the Dangerous Creatures Room. None of the creatures they worked with in the lab were lethal but some were quite dangerous if not handled properly. That is why everyone on staff received regular vaccines and had been trained to use a tranquilizer gun which they carried on their person at all times.

S’nell had almost reached the turbolift when she heard a grunt behind her. She pulled out her tranquilizer gun then turned swiftly. She saw the large fangs and strong claws of a sehlat. The female creature faced her. A sehlat was docile if they were fed regularly but they could be dangerous otherwise. S’nell moved closer to the turbolift but kept her gun trained on the sehlat. She had no food on her person and surely the sehlat could smell that, she thought. Suddenly the sehlat lunged for her. S’nell ducked and fired into the hide of the animal. The creature roared and one of its claws swiped across her right thigh. S’nell stumbled back into the wall beside the turbolift with the pain. Before the sehlat could move again S’nell fired once more into the creature’s hide. This time the sehlat stumbled then fell to the floor unconscious. S’nell holstered her gun then quickly made her way to the main floor of the lab were the sickbay was located. Although she had a hand pressed against her thigh she could feel the blood flow down her leg swiftly. As a result she barely made it inside the door of the sickbay before she collapsed.

When she next woke up S’nell quickly realized that she was lying on a bio bed. She wore the grey pants and shirt that were the uniform for patients.

“How are you feeling Master S’nellastina?” came the voice of Doctor Donovan, who was one of the three doctors who worked at the lab.

“I’m tired.” she answered him.

“With the amount of blood you lost that’s not surprising. Sehlat claws are not something to taken lightly. I’m willing to send you home under medical supervision provided you do not come back to work for three days.” Doctor Donovan told her.

“Three days? What am I supposed to do for that long?” S’nell protested.

“I don’t care as long as it isn’t strenuous. Rest, drink plenty of fluids, and I’ll give you a hypospray for the pain to take every four hours. Don’t take more than three doses a day of that. The main side affect of the pain relief hypo I will be giving you is nausea but it should be mild. If it’s not then let me know. I will be giving you a medical bracelet that I want you to wear all times so that one of the doctors here can monitor your vital signs remotely. The bracelet is not waterproof so don’t wear it in the shower. Do you understand all of that?” he told her. S’nell nodded.

“Good. Then allow me to escort you home. I’ll walk right beside you.” he informed her. She took a long look at him. In her state she thought it best if she didn’t protest. She knew he would feel obligated to see to her comfort as his patient and she had no desire to get into a fight with him. They were soon transported to the lobby of her apartment building. Once they were inside her apartment, Doctor Donovan left her bag beside the couch as she sat down gingerly onto the cushion. He laid down the hypospray and bracelet on the coffee table in front of her.

“Now before I leave is there anything else I can do for you?” he asked.

“I wouldn’t object to some lemon and ginger tea.” said S’nell. A former coworker on the Omega Research Station had introduced her to that drink and she’d developed a fondness for it ever since. He nodded and went to the food synthesizer to order the tea for her then handed it to S’nell.

“Thank you Doctor Donovan. Please give my regards to everyone at the lab.” S’nell replied as he slipped on the medical bracelet on her right wrist. He adjusted a few settings on the bracelet which changed from a white colour to a red one. Doctor Donovan nodded to her and left the apartment. 

After he had left S’nell turned to look at the computer panel across from the couch. It was still a couple of hours before Leonard would be meeting her for their date. So she settled into the couch to watch a recent Andorian movie about several members of the Council of Clans. The movie had just ended when S’nell heard the front door of her apartment open. Leonard walked through it a moment later. A month after they had gotten engaged, Leonard had been transferred to Jupiter Station for a year long medical research project. He’d had only arrived back on Earth two days ago. Although they had exchanged daily comm messages while he was on Jupiter Station, this was the first time they had seen each other in person since he had left.

“Hey S’nell. Good to see you. I missed you.” he greeted her as he took off his shoes and coat. 

“Likewise Leonard.” she replied. 

“Why are you wearing a medical bracelet? Are you all right?” he asked as he walked closer to her.

“I got injured at work today so I will be spending the next three days at home.” she told him. S’nell tried not to sigh as one of his eyebrows raised.

“How did you get injured S’nell? Mind telling me what happened?” he demanded.

“Somehow a sehlat got loose. I happened to encounter the creature before I could use the turbolift. I didn’t realize that it would take two shots from the tranquillizer gun to render it unconscious. But given the body weight of the creature I should have realized that. Don’t worry about this Leonard. It’s just part of being an exobiologist. It is an occupational hazard you might say. It’s something that every exobiologist accepts when they join this profession.” she answered. He folded his hands over his chest.

“Occupational hazard my ass! A sehlat is dangerous S’nell. You were lucky that you weren’t injured further. Why are you working with them in the first place?” he barked.

“There were not many sehlats who survived the destruction of Vulcan. Ever since then there has been a program to breed them in captivity. But the litter sizes are much smaller than in the wild. So there might have to be additional measures taken to ensure they don’t become an extinct species soon. The people of Vulcan have lost so much already no one wants them to lose anything else. But I’m not working with the sehlats directly. That would be my Vulcan colleague Doctor Tevock. I just happened to be on that floor this afternoon because I was having a meeting with my boss today.” she explained. He continued to frown.

“I can understand why there would be an effort to try and breed the native animals of Vulcan. What other dangerous creatures do you have in the exobiology lab?” he insisted.

“None of them are lethal Leonard and we all take precautions. All of us make sure that we are up to date on the various anti-venoms, all of us have been trained with and wear a tranquilizer gun at all times, and body armour is available to wear for all staff. This is the first time there has been such an incident in years. If I know Doctor Richardson then she’ll make sure that something of this nature does not happen again for a long time. But as I said before you can’t eliminate all the danger in being an exobiologist.” she persuaded him.

“I still don’t like it S’nell.” he continued to protest.

“Well that is unfortunate because I have no intention of changing my career. I like being an exobiologist and I like to think I do my work well. Besides, it’s not as if you don’t take risks yourself Leonard.” she argued. He narrowed his eyes and S’nell could tell that she had angered him with that statement.

“I take all the precautions I should, unlike you S’nell. I’m not about to stop being a doctor. But at least I’m not flying through space like I used to which was even more dangerous. I would have thought you would have been satisfied with that.” he said.

“Don’t tell me your decision to remain on Earth after the mission was completed was only about me or your family Leonard. We both know you’ve never liked space in the first place. You were only there because of Kirk. Otherwise you never would have wanted to serve on the Enterprise.” she insisted.

“Don’t bring Jim into this. You know, I used to think that you were sensible S’nell but now I’m not so sure. First you fight a Ushaan duel with B’enam which later causes him to try and kill you the next time you meet. Now you work at an exobiology lab with creatures that could seriously injure you. Today one of them did.” he concluded.

“Don’t you dare compare my actions toward B’enam to the events of today. I was much more impulsive when I was younger but I’ve changed. I didn’t ask to get injured today or do you think otherwise?” S’nell snapped, annoyed at his comparison.

“Of course I don’t think you deliberately meant to get injured today. Don’t put words in my mouth woman. Good God, sometimes you are so aggravating.” he replied.

“There is no need to insult me Leonard. Let the heat drop.” she pleaded.

“What does that mean?” he wanted to know.

“It’s an Andorian phase that means calm down.” she explained.

“Calm down? How the hell am I supposed to do that?” he barked.

“Go away and don’t come back until you can talk rationally again.” she challenged him. He raised an eyebrow but then turned on his heal and left the apartment after he had put on his shoes and jacket. Once he had left she sank back onto the couch. She and Leonard had fought before now but it had been some time since an argument between them had become so heated. Though she was not entirely surprised given that both of them had decided opinions and were given to expressing them regularly. S’nell yawned. Dealing with Leonard could wait until tomorrow, she decided right before she fell asleep on the couch.

The next day S’nell kept herself busy with reading scientific articles, resting when she felt tired, and watching movies. She was just wondering if she should go to the effort of having a shower before she went to bed when she heard her front door open. Leonard quietly walked inside the apartment and removed his shoes and coat to put them in the front closet. Even from where she sat on the couch S’nell could tell that Leonard hadn’t shaved, his hair was messier then usual, and he looked tired. He walked over to her then cleared his throat. She looked up at him.

“Can we talk?” he asked. S’nell nodded. Leonard carefully sat down beside her but didn’t touch her.

“Look, I’m sorry about yesterday. I shouldn’t have gotten so angry with you. But I wasn’t expecting to see you injured and so I spoke without thinking. I know how much being an exobiologist means to you S’nell. It means just as much as being a doctor does to me. So do what you want at work. Though I’m glad you are taking some precautions.” Leonard admitted. She looked him in the eyes.

“Well I’m glad to hear it. What prompted such a change of heart may I ask?” she asked. She could tell from his expression that he did regret what he said but she wondered how he had changed his mind given his stubbornness.

“I went for a drink and ran into Joseph in the bar. Did you know that his wife Sara was an exobiologist? She was in Starfleet and was on an away mission to a newly discovered M class moon when she was bitten by a spider. There was no known antidote and by the time they beamed her back to the ship the medical officers couldn’t save her. So Joseph understood what I was going through with your injury.” he admitted.

“So have the two of you reached some kind of accord then? I know you disliked him being in a romantic relationship with your mother. I’ve noticed you’ve been amicable but nothing more towards each other.” S’nell remarked.

“I know. But I realized last night that Joseph really loves Eleanora. Maybe not quite in the same way my dad did but I can’t deny that my mom seems to be happy with him. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen that and so I decided I should accept their relationship.” he concluded.

“Glad to hear it.” she replied.

“Now why don’t we both go to bed? It’s been a long day for me and you still need rest.” he told her. S’nell nodded. Before she could react Leonard picked her up off the couch. S’nell cried out in surprise and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I can walk.” she protested as they made their way to her bedroom.

“I know you can. But I should have taken care of you yesterday and I didn’t. So let me do that now.” Leonard told her as he placed her down on the bed. 

S’nell nodded. By now she knew there were certain times it was best not to argue with Leonard. He smiled then left to fetch her hyposprays. He wished her a good night then injected her with another dose of painkiller. S’nell quickly lay back on the bed. Once she had done so Leonard pulled up the blankets around her and kissed her forehead. A moment later S’nell felt herself fall asleep. With his body lying beside her S’nell’s sleep that night was much more restful then the previous night.

 

“So what would you like to do tonight?” wondered Leonard after they had finished dinner in his apartment a week later. She laid a hand on his arm.

“I wanted to thank you for your patience with me while I’ve been injured recently Leonard. I know you likely didn’t want to be seeing to me after working all day with your patients.” she told him.

“Well, you are more cooperative than some of my patients. Besides, I liked taking care of you S’nell. Not that you can’t do that yourself normally.” he replied. She smiled slightly at him.

“I appreciated your care. Now that I am feeling better I want to be with you again Leonard. I think you feel the same way about me.” S’nell replied as she stepped closer and wrapped both of her arms around his waist. 

“Are you sure your thigh is healed enough for sex S’nell? I wouldn’t want you to re-injure it.” Leonard wondered.

“I won’t if we go slowly. Please Leonard.” she requested. After a long moment he nodded to her in agreement. S’nell took his hand and led him to the bedroom.

“Sit down on the bed and just watch me. Don’t touch yourself.” she told him. Leonard nodded and did as S’nell requested. She stopped a few feet away from him then slowly undressed. She ran her hands over her body as she did so.

“Now it’s your turn. Undress slowly for me.” she requested. Leonard nodded and stood up. S’nell sat where he had been and looked at him. Once he was nude Leonard stepped closer to S’nell. She moved to lay back on the bed then spread her legs wide. Leonard knelt between her legs. 

“Prepare me for you.” she stated. Leonard did as she asked. Several moments later one of her hands left the sheets and stroked through his hair.

“Enough. I want you in me.” S’nell gasped. 

“How?” Leonard asked. She took a deep breath then rose and moved to one side of the bed.

“Grab a pillow and sit on it. Then spread your legs wide. I will sit between them.” she told him. He raised an eyebrow at the request but did as she wanted. S’nell moved to sit between his legs and placed her thighs over his hips and legs. As his legs and hands moved her forward, S’nell sank down onto him. She wrapped her arms around Leonard then began to pulse around his erection. 

“Oh….” Leonard cried when he orgasmed. Once he was sated he lowered his legs to the bed then moved his hands to her jaw. Leonard lifted her chin and leaned forward to give S’nell a gentle kiss which she returned. Once they separated for air he smiled at her.

“Now it’s your turn S’nell. Kneel over my legs and place your hands on my shoulders.” Leonard told her. S’nell moved to kneel in front of him with her hands on his shoulders. He placed his hands on her back then moved one hand to her entrance.

“More.” she panted. He sped up his hands on her body and switched his mouth to her other breast. Soon that was enough to send her into orgasm.

“Yes….” S’nell cried out as she shook in ecstasy. Once she stilled Leonard raised his head then removed his hands slowly from her body. She removed her own hands from his body then shifted to sit beside him. They both took several deep breaths then lay down on the bed facing each other. Leonard wrapped an arm around S’nell and she placed both of her hands on his chest. Neither of them spoke but she was all right with that. Sometimes there was no need for further conversation, S’nell thought.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Stardate 2275.188 

When Donna had asked S’nell two days ago if she would develop cold feet about marrying her brother, S’nell had answered that she didn’t see what feet had to do with marriage. Once Donna had explained the expression then S’nell had assured her that she would experience no hesitation in marrying Leonard. Even now as she waited for the segment in the instrumental music that would have her walk down the aisle, S’nell felt anticipation more then anything else. Leonard had flaws but then so did she. The important thing was that they loved, respected, and cared for each other. She didn’t have any means to predict the future but S’nell knew that much wouldn’t change.

When she heard the music that meant she was to enter the hall where they would be married, S’nell ran one hand down her light purple robe then raised her chin and began to walk slowly toward the front of the room. Neither herself or Leonard had wanted a large gathering so there was only forty guests seated in the hall. For the sake of Captain Kirk and Lieutenant Sulu, there was a video screen behind the justice of the peace who would marry them. Neither Captain Kirk or Lieutenant Sulu had gotten leave to come to Earth to be at the ceremony so this was the best concession that Starfleet could provide. She was glad that the video screen was there as she knew Leonard thought of many members of the Enterprise crew as his extended family.

The justice of the peace, a Human man in his mid forties, wore a navy blue suit with a white shirt and black shoes. The four wedding attendants all wore the traditional white robe with blue shoes and stood in a large square. On the right stood Eleanora McCoy and Joanna McCoy. One the left stood Commander Spock and Nurse Dominique. All of them held a segment of white rope in their hands. As for Leonard he stood between his daughter and his mother and looked serious if a little nervous. He wore a white suit with a light purple shirt. Leonard gave her a small smile as she approached him and then stopped when she faced him. The guests sat down in their seats and then the justice of the peace cleared his throat.

“I bid a warm welcome to all here. Today we are gathered to celebrate the marriage of this man, Leonard Horatio McCoy, to this woman, S’nellastina zh’Vecar. Do you both now vow that you have made this decision of your own free will? If so then say yes.” he began. Both her and Leonard quickly said yes. 

He nodded then continued speaking, “Please press your right palm print to this PADD to verify the marriage license. Leonard, you first then S’nellastina.” Leonard stepped forward and placed his palm on the PADD. S’nell did the same as did the justice of the peace before he set the PADD down on the floor beside him. Then he straightened and looked out on the guests.

“Leonard and S’nellastina have chosen to combine various aspects of their own different wedding traditions in this ceremony. Would you both now place your hands on each other’s shoulders.” he instructed them. The two of them stepped closer to each other and then did so.

“There’s an old Human phrase that marriage is tying the knot. The Andorians mean that in a more literal sense. Each rope that will be tied around this couple today symbolizes an important quality to an Andorian marriage. Eleanora McCoy will begin by tying the rope that represents fidelity. Then Joanna McCoy will tie the rope that represents passion. Commander Spock will tie the rope that represents respect around them. Finally Nurse Dominique will tie the rope that represents honesty. They will remain tied together until I untie them at the end of the wedding ceremony. Please begin.” he said. 

Traditionally each individual would say a phrase in Andorii when they tied the rope around the bondgroup. But S’nell had not wanted to demand that people learn a foreign language just for her wedding so she had not insisted on it. Instead of going completely around each couple the rope would be threaded through the loops of her robe and the belt loops of Leonard’s pants before it was pulled tight and then made into a knot. Once Mrs McCoy had tied her knot she leaned in closer to S’nell. 

“Welcome to the family dear.” she said warmly. S’nell smiled at the older woman as she was touched by her words. S’nell no longer had any family of her own so she had hoped to be welcomed by Leonard’s family. After Joanna had tied her knot around them she placed a hand on S’nell’s shoulder and leaned in closer to her. 

“Keep treating my dad well. Otherwise you will learn that I’m just as good with a hypospray as he is.” she warned S’nell. 

Leonard raised an eyebrow at the implied threat but S’nell nodded seriously. She had no intention of hurting Leonard as his two previous wives had done. She had no interest in being with another man and she had no intention of dying anytime soon. Hopefully she and Leonard would live for several more decades at least, she thought. Commander Spock didn’t say anything after he had tied his knot but he did nod in their direction. S’nell knew that for the normally controlled Vulcan that was the equivalent to Kirk slapping Leonard on the shoulder in friendship. So she felt touched at his gesture. Nurse Dominique placed a hand on their arms briefly after she tied her knot. S’nell had been glad that Leonard and Nurse Dominique had gotten somewhat closer since he had returned to Earth. Though she suspected he might never like Alain for how readily the two of them were able to talk about science. But the voice of the justice of the peace returned her attention to the man that would soon become her husband.

“Marriage is both a joy and a responsibility as two people and two lives merge together into one. In front of these witnesses, do the two of you promise to be faithful to each other exclusively, to love each other in all circumstances, to always respect each other, and to be completely honest with each other until death or permanent disability parts you forever? Because that is what these wedding rings symbolize. If you agree then you will both say I do now.” he said as he held up two rings that were identical expect for their size. Both rings were plain and made of platinum as neither of them wished for anything ostentatious.

“I do.” said S’nell and Leonard simultaneously.

“Leonard, repeat after me. I, Leonard Horatio McCoy, take you, S’nellastina zh’Vecar, to be my wife from this moment on.” the justice of the peace said. Leonard took a deep breath then repeated the words. His voice was steady and firm.

”Now S’nellastina, bend your head forward and Leonard will put your wedding ring on your left antenna.” the justice of the peace instructed her. S’nell bent her head down. Leonard held her left antenna still with his left hand and then gently slid the wedding ring down her left antenna to the base with his right hand. She closed her eyes in that moment, both at the promise Leonard was making to her and at the sensation of the cold metal ring against her antenna. She raised her head once his hands returned to her shoulders.

“S’nellastina, repeat after me. I, S’nellastina zh’Vecar, take you, Leonard Horatio McCoy, to be my husband from this moment on.” the justice of the peace said. S’nell looked at Leonard in the eyes and repeated what she had just just heard.

“Leonard, bend your head and S’nellastina will put your wedding ring around your neck.” the justice of the peace continued. A moment later Leonard bent his head and she smoothly slid the necklace with his wedding ring around his neck then fastened the clasp. Leonard had chosen to wear his ring that way rather then on his finger so that he could work with patients and conduct research without having to remove the ring and then put it back on afterwards. After she fastened the necklace around his neck S’nell returned her hands to his shoulders and he did likewise. The justice of the peace took the last rope that had been tied and undid the knot. Once he had done so he pulled the rope away from them and then dropped it on the ground. Then he began to untie another rope and resumed speaking.

“As I release you from these symbolic bonds remember what these ropes and now your wedding rings symbolize as you move forward in your life together. Marriage is a decision to put someone else first in your affection. You do not belong fully to one another yet neither are you completely independent any longer. Instead you are distinct colours of sand that have chosen to be mixed together yet retain their original colour.” the justice of the peace continued as the final rope was dropped beside him. Leonard rolled his eyes at the last sentence of the justice of the peace. 

“All right, no more metaphors. I’ll leave that to you from now on Leonard.” the justice of the peace said as he noticed Leonard rolling his eyes. S’nell smiled as she was well used to this common gesture of Leonard’s by now. With her excellent hearing she also heard a few people stifle laughter in the crowd and on the video screen. Leonard smiled sheepishly and the justice of the peace stepped back slightly as he finished removing the last rope from around them. Then he cleared his throat.

“Leonard Horatio McCoy and S’nellastina zh’ Vecar, by the power invested in me by the United Earth government I now declare you married. You may now kiss each other.” the justice of the peace declared. When she heard that S’nell moved her hands to his neck and Leonard moved his hands down her back to pull her closer. She looked up into his tender eyes as he leaned down to kiss her. Leonard kept the kiss brief because he knew that she wasn’t keen on public displays of affection. She opened her lips slightly and kissed him back but not as enthusiastically as she would have done if they were alone. He smiled at her once they separated and then he took her hands. She gently squeezed his hands back. 

“Congratulations Bones and S’nell. I hope you have a very happy life together. I’ll talk to you after the honeymoon Bones.” the loud voice of Kirk came from the video screen. Leonard turned his head to look at his friend.

“Thanks Jim. But you’d better not interrupt me during the honeymoon or I’ll comm Doctor Chapel and let her know that she should give you a full physical as soon as possible.” he warned Kirk.

“If that threat is not sufficient enough then I will have to spar with you Kirk. You would likely not enjoy that experience.” S’nell added. Kirk looked her in the eyes then nodded.

“No, I don’t think I would. Well, I should be going. Starfleet can’t keep this channel open forever and I do have a starship to run. Kirk out.” he concluded. A moment later the video screen turned to black.

The crowd was silent as her and Leonard walked down the aisle together. S’nell had specified there was to be no applause as there might have been at a Human wedding. S’nell found the idea of congratulations on marriage itself somewhat strange as most Andorians accepted that they would be married. That was in comparison to Humans who celebrated all couples who made that commitment. They headed toward a small room off the hall where the photographer would shortly be arriving to take holo photographs of them. But for now they were alone.

“Computer what is the time?” Leonard asked after he closed the door behind them.

“The time is 1102 hours.” the feminine voice of the computer answered.

“The photographer will arrive soon. But before then can I get a proper kiss from you S’nell?” Leonard wondered.

“Just don’t disturb my makeup or hair or we will never hear the end of it.” S’nell replied as she placed one hand on his shoulder and her other arm around his waist. He nodded and placed one hand on her back while he raised her chin with his other hand. S’nell opened her lips under his almost instantly. He moved the hand on her chin to her neck and tilted her head back. A moment later Leonard pulled her flush against him. Her hand on his shoulder wrapped more fully around his back as she felt desire travel down to her toes at this escalation of the kiss. They only separated when there was a loud knock at the door.

“Are you two ready for holo photos?” came the voice of the photographer through the door. S’nell pulled away then cleared her throat.

“Just give us a moment.” she called. While Leonard closed his eyes and took several deep breaths S’nell checked her hair and robe to make sure it looked all right. Her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing heavily but there was nothing she could do about that at that moment. She smoothed down Leonard’s hair which caused him to open his eyes.

“Well your makeup looks intact. Though I’m hardly an expert on that subject.” he replied.

“You look fine as well. So let’s continue shall we?” S’nell stated. He nodded and took her hand. S’nell invited the photographer inside. Several family members and friends were right behind him. They had a list of who would be in which photograph and so the time with the photographer passed relatively quickly. S’nell knew that he would be taking pictures at the reception but he would not approach them directly.

When it came to the wedding reception Leonard had given her only three directives: he didn’t want to feed each other wedding cake, he didn’t want speeches or toasts, and he thought the idea of tossing a bouquet of flowers or a garter to be an outdated tradition. S’nell hadn’t been too fond of any of these Human wedding traditions either. So they had agreed to have two main components to the reception, namely a meal that blended Southern and Andorian cooking and certain elements from the Andorian mating ceremony that traditionally happened before the wedding ceremony.

S’nell had help from Mrs McCoy when it came to the Southern food though she had arranged for the Andorian food herself. The meal began with a choice of a bowl of Andorian cabbage soup or caesar salad. As S’nell looked out at the tables of guests as they talked and eat she was glad they seemed to enjoy the food thus far. The main course was a bowl of gristhera which was an Andorian dish, or a plate of barbecue ribs. S’nell had chosen the gristhera which was much less messier to eat then the barbecue ribs which Leonard was enjoying. She did her best to ignore his messy eating though she did push his napkin closer to his plate when he was finished. He raised an eyebrow at that.

“Sorry if I made a mess S’nell. But barbecue ribs aren’t a dish you can eat neatly. Though they did taste very good.” he commented as he wiped his face and fingers with the napkin.

“If you say so.” S’nell replied as their plates were cleared away by the serving staff in preparation for desert.

“One of these days I’m going to make you some Southern cooking. Just wait until I cook you my special baked beans. Even Spock liked them when he tried them so I see no reason that you wouldn’t S’nell.” he told her. 

S’nell said nothing. As she recalled from what Spock had said about eating that dish with Captain Kirk right before the first five-year mission S’nell remembered that Leonard had added whiskey to the beans. So perhaps she wouldn’t like them too much. Unfortunately it didn’t take much alcohol to get S’nell drunk which is why she had opted to drink orange juice at the reception. Leonard drank bourbon while she noticed that Commander Spock drank water. Before she could think more about drinking preferences their dessert arrived. S’nell enjoyed a slice of Andorian spice cake while Leonard had a slice of peach pie with one scoop of vanilla ice cream. While she liked peaches she did not eat nearly as much as Leonard did of the fruit. When she asked him why he had told her that he had grown up with peaches and so they reminded him of his childhood. When Leonard had sighed up with Starfleet he had to content himself with synthesized peaches which he did not have a high opinion of.

Once desert had been cleared away S’nell and Leonard rose and went out the door down the corridor to two separate bathrooms. It was time for the first fight which was an Andorian mating tradition that dated back centuries. To prove to all that the bondgroup was fit enough to raise children the four betrothed Andorians would change into a one piece blue unitard that ended at the knees and elbows and then fight amongst themselves. The winner was whoever pinned someone else to the mat for a full minute. They got a victory kiss from the loser. This fight was part of the mating ceremony along with the use of the drug saf and the supervision of sex between the bondgroup by the Elder who oversaw the ceremony. She hadn’t included the use of saf as it had undesirable side effects for non-Andorians. S’nell considered her sex life with Leonard to be no one else’s business so she had declined to include that aspect of the ceremony as well. Before she could dwell more on the differences between Andorian and Human wedding and mating customs she emerged from the bathroom to see Leonard similarly attired. He gave her a rueful glance.

“Please try not to kick my ass too much S’nell. I wouldn’t want to have to use a med kit before we even get to the wedding night.” he told her.

“I won’t be too rough with you but I still intend to win. I’ve been looking forward to this all day.” she told him.

“Yeah that’s what worries me.” he grumbled as they reentered the room. S’nell could now see that several of the tables had been moved aside to make room for a section of matting on the floor. Commander Spock, who would act as the referee for the fight, stood to one side of the mat. The two of them moved slightly apart from each other. Then silence fell on the group of guests as most of them gathered closer to the mat to watch the fight.

“There will be no pulling of hair or antennae, no broken bones, no biting, and no blood. The winner will be whoever pins the other to their back to the matt for a full minute. The fight will end with the kiss. Begin S’nell, Doctor.” Commander Spock declared. 

A moment later Leonard threw the first punch which S’nell easily sidestepped. She didn’t put all of her force behind her moves as this fight wasn’t meant to cause serious harm. She knew that Leonard had been required to be re-certified in hand to hand combat by Starfleet every five years so he knew some self-defence. But she had attended a weekly self-defence class since she had resigned her commission so the two of them were not equally matched in hand to hand combat. Even so it took a few minutes before S’nell sensed a good opening to pin Leonard. He left his right side open so she ducked her head down to her chin and hit him on his chest with her torso while one of her legs hooked behind his knees. The force of her weight caused him to stumble back and she used the momentum to adjust her hold on his body as they fell to the mat with her on top of him. A moment later S’nell had pressed her arms on top of his own and had Leonard pinned to his back. They both panted heavily for a moment.

“Do you yield to me Leonard?” she asked the traditional question of the victor.

“Yes S’nell.” he gave the expected answer. S’nell smiled widely at him.

A moment later S’nell leaned down and kissed Leonard passionately. He inhaled sharply in surprise then a moment later he returned the kiss. In that moment she wanted everyone to know that the two of them were joined together and that she had no intention of ever leaving Leonard. Spock cleared his throat rather loudly which caused them to pull apart. They were both breathless by that point. S’nell rose then helped Leonard to his own feet. She turned them both to face Spock. He appraised both of their bodies critically for a long moment.

“I am well satisfied as to your suitability. May you continue in your love as you journey through life together.” Spock spoke the traditional words that ended the mating ceremony. S’nell bowed to Spock in thanks then turned toward her guests.

“Thank you all for coming. The wedding reception is now over. Have a good night.” S’nell called out to their guests. A moment later she and Leonard stepped into their shoes which lay on the side of the mat. Before anyone could respond S’nell took Leonard’s hand and led him rapidly out of the room to their waiting hover car which they would drive to the hotel for their wedding night. Whatever the future held her and Leonard would face it together, S’nell thought.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of Fresh Changes. Thanks for reading and a special thanks to everyone who left kudos. There is a sequel to this story called Fresh Appreciation which will be posted to Fanfiction and AO3 soon.

Chapter Twenty

McCoy held S’nell’s hand from the time they left the wedding reception all the way to their hotel room. As they walked towards the hotel room he thought about lifting S’nell in a bridal carry then discarded the idea rapidly. She wasn’t heavy when it came to her weight but she was stronger than him and also wouldn’t understand the whole Human tradition of being carried over a threshold. That old tradition really didn’t matter when the important thing was that they were now married, he decided.

“If we undress then it will likely be faster.” S’nell replied after she had locked the door and turned to him.

“All right. I never got a chance to ask before but is that robe you wore during the ceremony a traditional Andorian wedding garment S’nell?” McCoy asked as he undressed. She nodded. McCoy looked around the room then stopped and stared at S’nell on the bed. She now lay naked on her side with her head in her hand. He took a long look at her body from her antennae to her feet.

“Do you like what you see Leonard?” she asked him.

“Definitely.” he replied. He swiftly came over to the bed and lay down beside her. McCoy raised a hand to her cheek then gently kissed S’nell. One kiss turned into two then three as their hands began to roam over each other’s bodies. 

“What do you want S’nell?” he gasped.

“Me on top this time.” she replied. McCoy nodded and turned to lie on his back before he brought his legs together. S’nell slowly slid down onto him and then began to pulse.

“Not gonna last long.” he told her. He’d been hard since their kiss earlier.

“Come for me advalleni.” she stated. Before he could ask her about that unfamiliar word S’nell relaxed her vaginal muscles around him which made him climax. Once he had softened inside her she moved her body until her arms were beside his head and her breasts were in front of his mouth.

“I want your mouth and tongue on my nipples while one of your hands strokes my gelanni and the fingers of your other hand are inside me.” she described. McCoy swallowed but did as she requested. Two of his fingers slid easily inside her wetness and he soon added another finger when S’nell began to rock her hips. It didn’t take long before S’nell came with a long sigh as her body trembled in pleasure. Once she stilled S’nell turned to lay on her side beside him.

“S’nell, earlier you called me advalleni. What does that mean?” he wondered.

“That translates to my spouse in Andorii.” S’nell explained.

“All right. Let’s get some sleep.” he replied.

“Yes or neither of us will have any energy for tomorrow.” S’nell suggested.

“Our shuttle to Bermuda doesn’t leave until 1100 hours. Do you have something other than breakfast planned before then?” he wanted to know.

“I do. Before you ask further I will only say that you will find out soon enough. Good night Leonard.” she answered.

“Good night S’nell.” he replied. It didn’t take him long to fall asleep with S’nell by his side.

 

McCoy waited until they had both gone to the bathroom the next morning before he turned to S’nell.

“So what is this surprise you have for me?” he wondered.

“Are you sure that you don’t want coffee first? I know how much you like that in the morning.” S’nell responded.

“I like coffee but even a nice hotel like this one doesn’t make good coffee.” McCoy claimed.

“Very well. I want you to watch me masturbate.” she told him. He nodded. As McCoy watched her he felt his own desire rapidly increase.

“Ah…” S’nell softly cried as she climaxed. She finally collapsed into the bed and removed her hands from her body. S’nell beckoned him closer with one hand and so McCoy moved closer to her. 

“I want you to give me a tit job.” she requested. He nodded then quickly left the bed for some lube. Once he was prepared she moved her breasts apart and he nestled his erection between them. His thrusts were slow. After some time S’nell moved her hands from her breasts to grasp his knees.

“Look at me.” she insisted. McCoy opened his eyes and met her gaze. S’nell smiled tenderly at him.

“Go faster.” she panted. He moved his hands from her shoulders to the sheets and then picked up the pace of his hips. Her hands went from his knees up to his hips. 

“That’s it. Mark me as yours.” she encouraged him. Upon hearing that he couldn’t hold back any longer. McCoy continued to look at S’nell as he orgasmed onto her. Once he had softened S’nell loosened her hands around his hips. McCoy slowly pulled away from S’nell and then lay back on the bed. S’nell laid a hand on his arm and he turned his head to look at her.

“I’m a damn fortunate man to be your husband S’nell.” he declared. She smiled at him.

“I’m very fortunate to be your wife. Now let’s both have a shower before breakfast. Then we should clean up this room a little before we check out and take a hover car to the shuttle port.” she suggested. 

“All right. Do you mind if I take the first shower?” he asked.

“Not at all Leonard.” she told him. McCoy nodded and headed toward the bathroom. 

They soon checked out of the hotel and headed across the street to eat breakfast. It didn’t seem too long after that before they were on their way to their honeymoon destination of Bermuda. Once they were seated on the shuttlecraft S’nell held his hand tightly and then rested her head against his arm. Often he would be unsettled in a shuttle but with his wife by his side talking to him McCoy didn’t notice the time passing until the shuttle landed. He looked forward to spending the rest of his life with S’nell, McCoy thought as they held hands and both looked out at the ocean view from their hotel room.


End file.
